100 Glimpses into the Bones World
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is in repsonse to the Bonesology 2015 Microfiction Hiatus Challenge. These are drabbles and are supposed to be less that 300 words per chapter. I'm sure I won't be able to stick to the 300 words, sorry. I hope you have a little fun reading them.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I wasn't going to do the Bonesology '2015 Microfiction Hiatus Challenge' because I didn't think I had time, but my project came to a screeching halt at work for now and I have some time after all. I hope to do the 100, but it will depend upon my work project. So anyway, here goes.

I don't own Bones.

[Hide]

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Tiptoeing down the hallway, Christine was slowly becoming frustrated. She loved to play Hide and Seek with her father, but sometimes the man drove her to distraction with his ability to disappear. Checking the kitchen she found the room to be empty and rather spooky in the half light coming from the living room.

Crossing her arms, she frowned as she considered all of the places she'd looked and remembered that she hadn't looked in the garage. Charging over to the door leading out to the garage, she pulled it open and stepped into the dark room. Flipping the overhead light on, Christine let out a scream when a roaring sound erupted next to her.

Her eyes large in her head, the young girl placed her right hand over her heart and panted, "Daddy . . . Daddy that's not fair. . . . You scared me."

Apologetic, Booth leaned down, put his hands under her armpits and picked her up. Making sure she was settled on his right hip, he kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry Sweetheart. You did a good job of finding me though. You beat your old record by three minutes."

Proud of her accomplishment, Christine boasted, "I'm almost as good as you, Daddy. Someday I can go to work with you and help you find the bad guys just like Mommy does."

Grinning, Booth hugged her and exclaimed, "That will be great Honey. We'll make a great team."

Hugging him in return, Christine smiled, "And I won't scream when I find the bad guys either. I'll just shoot them and go home."

Chuckling, Booth shook his head, "Like mother like daughter."

Ooooooooooooooooo

So I hope this one was okay. Let me know if I'm on the right track. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing my story.

[Amnesia]

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dozing on the couch, Booth was startled awake when he felt a small hand pat his face. Opening his eyes, he stared into the bright blue eyes of his daughter, "Hey Honey, did you have fun playing with Michael Vincent today?"

Leaning against him, Christine hid her face in his shoulder, "I don't want you to forget me, Daddy."

Confused, Booth slowly sat up and pulled his child onto his lap, "Honey, I'm not going to forget you. Why would I do that?"

Sniffing, the child placed her face against her father's chest and sobbed, "Uncle Jack said that you had nesia a long time ago and you forgot some things and I don't want you to forget me when you get nesia again."

Uncertain how that topic came up, Booth patted his daughter's back, "Honey, that's not going to ever happen again. Your Daddy got a little amnesia when he was operated on a long time ago, but I got better and it won't happen again. Daddy would never forget you. I love you."

Rubbing her eyes, Christine looked up into her father's face, "You won't?"

Booth shook his head and smiled, "No I won't . . . um why did Uncle Jack mention my amnesia?"

"Oh, Michael Vincent and I were playing and he fell down and he hit his head on the slide and he cried a lot." Nodding her head, "Aunt Angela was really upset and Uncle Jack told her that at least he wouldn't have nesia . . . amnesia like you did. I asked him what amnesia is and he told me. I was afraid that you would forget me."

"Aw, Honey, there is no way I'd forget my baby girl." Glancing towards the front door, Booth asked, "Where's your mother?"

Her eyes growing wide in fear, Christine reminded him, "She's at work, Daddy. I spent the day with Michael Vincent. Uncle Jack brought me home and let me in. He saw you sleeping and he told me he loved me and he left. Don't you remember Mommy is at work?"

Seeing her alarm Booth nodded his head, "Baby, I know she had to work. I just thought she was supposed to bring you home this afternoon. I don't have amnesia, okay?"

Relieved, Christine hugged her father, "Thank goodness."

Booth grimly remarked, "Of course, Uncle Jack may be the one with the memory problem by the time I get through with him."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, I know they're supposed to be less than 300 words, but so far I am failing. The following Note doesn't count in the word count. Just saying.

Guest: okay look, I am an amateur writer. I don't claim to be in the same league as John Steinbeck or Pearl S Buck. I don't get paid to write these fanfic stories. I write these stories because they're fun and it's something to do during our long hiatus. I have tried to stop some of the more annoying things I do as a writer, but my style is my style. I'm sorry I annoyed the shit out of you, but this is how I write. There are many brilliant writers out there that are a lot better than I am and I know that, so feel free to read their stories. You may not realize it, but most fanfic writers do this for fun. We want to share our joy and love for the show Bones (or whatever TV show or movie or book that captures their heart and imagination). We aren't paid to do this. All we want to do is to come up with a story that will interest other fans and who will share in our excitement. Fanfic is not being written by professionals. We all do the best we can with the knowledge and skills that we have. Please consider that when you attack someone, even when you want to do it 'gently'. Most of us appreciate it when spelling errors or mistakes crop up in our stories and someone points them out. It's all part of the sharing part. We don't want to be attacked because we annoy you. That is not acceptable. As I've said in the past, if you think you can do a better job of writing then write something, post it and let us know so we can be dazzled by your story.

Lisa, Jazzy, Barbara and Phyllis, thank you so much for the pep talks. I really appreciated them.


	3. Chapter 3

[Funeral]

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

Good news, if you haven't heard, Bones season 11 will begin October 1 (Thursday).

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Checking his watch, Booth noticed that it was ten after three and the game was already on. Sighing, he stood quietly with his hands now clasped before his waist and watched as his daughter placed flowers on the gravesite.

The child weeping quietly for the loss of her loved one, placed her flowers into a vase that her mother had given her and then made sure the vase was in the center of the grave. Satisfied she rubbed the sleeve of her shirt across her tear stained face and stood up. Turning towards her mother, Christine sniffed, "The flowers are pretty Mommy. Thank you."

Sad for her child, Brennan placed her hand on Christine's shoulder. "He isn't in any pain anymore, Honey."

Solemnly nodding her head, Christine wiped her tears from her face once more. "I know. He was very brave." Clearing her throat, the child turned to look at her father, "Can we sing a song Daddy?"

Resigned that he was going to miss at least the first three or four innings of the game, Booth smiled, "Sure, Honey. What do you want to sing?"

Staring at the small gravestone, Christine thought it over and replied, "Pops favorite song was 'He Stopped Loving Her Today'. Can we sing that one?"

Glancing at Brennan, Booth sighed, "That's a really sad song, Honey, are you sure you want to sing that one?"

Certain of her selection, Christine placed her hand on Booth's arm and leaned against him, "Please Daddy!"

His pleading gaze turned towards his wife, Booth replied, "Okay, but Mommy probably doesn't know that one. I think we should sing something she knows the words to."

Her hand seeking Booth's hand, Brennan assured him, "I know it , Booth. I'll sing it if you don't want to."

Shaking his head, Booth grasped Brennan's hand and smiled, "No, it's okay we'll all sing it." His right hand on his daughter's shoulder, Booth assured Christine, "I'm sure Whiskers would like to hear the song while he travels to heaven."

Her tears still flowing, Christine replied, "Whiskers was a good cat. I'm going to miss him."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

(The End)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Once Upon time there was this girl named Little Blue Riding Hood.

 _No, Daddy, her name was Little Red Riding Hood._

Are you sure? I mean Red . . . Blue, what's the difference? . . . Okay, anyway, Little Red Riding Hood lived in this really big mansion over in San Diego with the seven dwarfs . . . What?

 _She lived with her mother not the seven dwarfs Daddy._

Okay, but my story was going to be more interesting. Anyway one day her mother gave her a basket and told her take it to her sick grandmother in the woods. The basket contained some videos and some popcorn and some beer. . . . What now?

 _She had cake and milk in the basket, Daddy._

If I was sick, I'd want someone to bring me videos and popcorn and probably a six pack or two, but it's your story so cake it is. So when she got to her grandmother's house she walked in and saw her grandmother dancing with Prince Charming. They were really dancing crazy and having a good time . . . oh come on, listen to my story before shaking your head . . . fine, she was in bed coughing her lungs up. So Red Riding Hood walked over to the bed and said "Wow Grandma what big eyes you have." Red scared for her grandmother said, "You really need to see a good eye doctor for that, Grandma . . . what, don't you think big eyes would be a problem?

 _She says The better to see you with, my dear._

Fine . . . Wow Grandma what a big ears you have. The better to hear you with, my dear. Wow Grandma what big teeth you have . . . Look Honey, you know good and well she would have noticed that a wolf was laying in that bed and not her grandmother. The kid must as dumb as a box of rocks to believe that a wolf dressed in her Grandma's clothes would look like Grandma.

Taking the book from her father's hand, Christine closed it and sighed, " _The End."_

Oooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabble. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

(Lament)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

"I think what I lament the most is leaving Angela. She was my best friend and I miss her." Sipping her coffee, Brennan glanced around the kitchen and swallowed, "And I also lament buying this house, I think we overpaid for it."

Flipping a blueberry pancake onto Christine's plate, Booth replied, "The housing market is tight in this area. It was buy this house or that shack on the edge of town and I got to tell you, that house was too damn close to railroad tracks for my taste. Can you imagine being sound asleep and a damn . . . uh, darn train blowing its whistle at maybe three in the morning. I lived in an apartment like that when I got out of the army and I vowed that would never happen again plus that house needed too much work."

A quick check to make sure Christine was cutting her pancake properly Brennan placed her cup down and rubbed her hand on her chest, "I wish this heartburn would go away. It's very annoying."

His gaze moving to his wife's stomach, Booth cleared his throat, "Heartburn? How long have you had heartburn?"

Thinking it over, Brennan frowned, "I think it first appeared last night right after I went to bed. My back was hurting and I was very annoyed that the heart burn wasn't helping the matter."

"Um, okay," Turning off the eye on the stove, Booth moved the pan over to the counter and stared at Brennan, "Your due date is this week. . . . heart burn, back hurting . . . Bones, maybe it's time to call in that mid-wife you're going to use."

Her hand pressed against her stomach, Brennan licked her lips and turned her gaze upon her husband, "Maybe I should."

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thank you.

A/N: hi, I'm in the hospital right now so my updates are going to be erratic until I go home. Hopefully I'll get back on schedule soon. Thanks for your patience.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a sequel to chapter 2. I hope you like it.

[Crucify]

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Leaning against the door frame to the Ookie room, Booth crossed his arms and remarked, "So you think it's okay to scare the shit out of my little girl, Bug Boy?"

Startled, Hodgins stood and threw up his hands in a placating manner, "Okay, now . . . Booth, don't crucify me. I said that without thinking. I forgot that Christine was standing there. I mean, come on, Michael Vincent was crying his eyes out, Angela was crying too and I just you know forgot that Christine was standing behind me watching us. It was an accident."

"Is Michael Vincent alright?" Moving away from the door way, Booth moved further into the room, "Christine said he hit his head on the slide."

Nodding his head, Hodgins replied, "Thank God, it was just a bop on the head. He's alright."

"I would appreciate it if from now on if you don't talk about my business especially in front of my little girl." Moving closer to Hodgins, Booth grimly explained, "Christine has been spooked ever since you told her about my amnesia. If I forget the least little thing she looks like a deer caught in headlights. She's afraid I'm going to forget her. No matter how many times I tell her I'm okay she doesn't really believe me."

His hand nervously moving his collar away from his throat, Hodgins replied, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again man. Maybe you could get Sweets . . . . uh, yeah, sorry . . . maybe she should talk to someone about it, someone like Sweets."

Silently Booth turned and walked back to the door. Pausing he looked back, "There is no one like Sweets." Continuing out of the room, Booth walked back to the main entrance, now sad that not only was his little girl afraid he'd forget her, but that she'd had too much drama in her short life.

Guilty feelings washing over him, Hodgins sat down and shook his head, "Shit."

Ooooooooooooooooo

This is what popped into my head. Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

(Deaf)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Can I keep him, Daddy?"

Dread filling him quickly, Booth looked up from the lawn mower engine he was working on and beheld his daughter standing before him holding what looked like a six month old kitten. "Honey, where did you get that kitten?"

Holding the gray kitten against her small chest, Christine smiled, "Aunt Angela gave him to me. She said I can keep him if you say I can."

His need to fix the lawn mower of little importance at the moment, Booth stood up, grabbed a rag from the work bench behind him and slowly wiped the grease from his hands. Vowing to himself to find a way to pay back Angela, Booth finally placed the rag down and turned to look at his daughter, "Honey, you know the decision isn't all mine. Mommy and I make these kinds of decisions together. Let me talk to her and see what she says, okay?"

Her lips pressed against the kitten, Christine kissed him and smiled, "Whiskers loves me, Daddy. He followed me at Aunt Angela's house all morning and he loves me. I promise to take care of him and he can live in my room, so you don't have to find another new room like you did for the baby. He loves me so I won't be lonely anymore."

A flash of guilt running through him, Booth sat back down on the stool and reached for his daughter. Placing his hand on her arm, he pulled her gently until she and the kitten were in his embrace, "Honey, I'm sorry we keep moving and you have to keep making new friends, I really am. . . Are you really lonely? I mean Aunt Angela drives up and brings you back to the District for weekend visits and Mommy and I have driven you back twice so you could visit Aunt Cam and Aunt Caroline and Grandpa. . . . Oh and didn't you make friends with that little boy next door?"

A look of sadness on her face, Christine glanced at the entrance to the garage where her overnight bag was waiting along with three grocery sacks. "You have the baby now. Whiskers can love me while you love Henry."

Deep concern now replacing the guilt, Booth stared at his daughter, "Honey, what are you talking about? I love you. Mommy loves you. Just because we have a new baby doesn't mean we don't love you anymore. That can never happen." Kissing her cheek, Booth tried to capture her blue eyes with his brown ones, "You do know we love you, Baby? Don't you? You know you haven't been replaced don't you?"

Sniffing, Christine pressed the small face of her kitten against her own and let a tear fall down her cheek, "You don't play with me like you used to."

A sigh escaping him, Booth used a finger to wipe away her tear, "Daddy tries to play with you when he can Sweetheart. I have my new job and yes Henry is with us now, but we play games when I can find the time. I just need to find more time and I will, I promise. Mommy and I love you so much. Henry doesn't change that."

Relieved, Christine nodded her head, "Okay. . . Can I keep Whiskers?"

With a small groan, Booth replied, "Yes, Honey. You can. I'll talk to Mommy about it when we go in the house, but I'm pretty sure she'll feel enough maternal guilt to agree to it."

Puzzled, Christine looked at her father, "I don't know what that means."

Standing, Booth walked over to his daughter's overnight bag and the sacks next to it. Finding an envelope taped to the luggage, Booth yanked it free, opened it and removed the note.

 _Hi, Booth. I know you're a little angry with me right now, but Christine really loves Whiskers. Please let her keep him. If you don't want him, call me and I'll drive back up and get him. Christine is feeling a little lonely and I think the move is unsettling her. She's living in a third house in two years and I think she's worried that she won't make new friends. The sacks contain cat food, cat toys, some litter and a cat bed. Whiskers has been fixed and he's really a very friendly cat. There is one thing though. He's deaf, so try not to let him outside because it might be too dangerous for him._

Folding the note and placing it in his pants pocket, Booth picked up the sacks and looked at his daughter, "Why didn't I see Aunt Angela's car when she pulled up in the driveway? Was she driving that new electric car of hers? Those cars are too damn . . . darn quiet for safety sake."

Whiskers now crying softly, Christine kissed him and answered the questions, "She parked next door. She said she didn't want to sturb you."

The lids of his eyes mere slits, Booth nodded his head, "I see. Well I'll make sure I disturb her next week. Yep and I think your mother and I will definitely be disturbing her."

Oooooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think. Yep, over the 300 hundred words again. This is going to be harder than I thought. I'm too wordy.


	8. Chapter 8

(Cliff)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The flowers arrived unexpectedly at her office in the middle of the day. Pleased to see them, Angela grinned as she searched for the card. Finally finding it she started to open it as Hodgins entered the room, "You didn't have to send me flowers, but thank you."

Puzzled, Hodgins shook his head and slowly moved the vase around trying to identify the flowers in the vase. "Sorry Ange, you must have a secret admirer. I didn't send them. The yellow roses are nice . . . These smaller yellow flowers are Birdsfoot Trefoil. Not a common flower to send someone I'd guess."

Handing the card to her husband, Angela stared at the smaller yellow flowers and frowned, "It's from Booth. No message."

"Okay, now since when does Booth send you flowers?" His confusion growing by the minute, Hodgins watched Angela as she threw her hand over her mouth and stared at him wide eyed. "What's wrong?"

Plucking one of the Birdsfoot Trefoil from the vase, she stared intently at it, "I think Booth is sending me a message."

Amused, Hodgins started to laugh, "A message? Booth is too direct to do something like that. If he wants to tell you something he just does it, you know that. He's the exact opposite of subtle."

Shaking the flower at Hodgins, Angela insisted, "He's mad at me . . . probably about Whiskers. Christine wants the cat, so they're keeping it, but he's angry with me for putting him on the spot."

His arm around her shoulders, Hodgins shook his head, "Come on, Angela, we're talking about Booth. He wouldn't send you messages with flowers. He's not that kind of guy."

"This flower means revenge, Jack. The yellow roses can mean friendship or forgive and forget." Placing the flower back in the vase, Angela sighed. "Everyone around here underestimates Booth. You people don't realize he's smarter than he pretends to be. He's sending me mixed messages trying to scare me."

Kissing her on the cheek, Hodgins shook his head, "Yes, I know he's smart, but he doesn't send messages with flowers. It's Booth."

Grimly, the artist nodded her head, "Yes it is."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next bouquet of flowers were delivered to her office an hour later much to Angela's displeasure. Spying the flowers sitting on her coffee table, she recognized the purple colored flowers as Irises. Shaking her head, she logged onto her computer and checked her database on flower language and stared at the meaning behind the iris.

Entering the office, Hodgins moved over to where his wife was sitting and asked, "Okay, I heard you got more flowers. I see they're iris so what does that mean?"

Her exasperation growing, Angela replied, "It means 'I have a message for you'. He's going to drag this out. I feel like I'm standing next to a cliff and Booth is going to come along any second and push me off."

"Angela, Booth likes you and he isn't going to hurt you, at least not over a cat." Staring at the flowers, Hodgins contemplated the situation, "I mean, he's made a lot of threats against me in the past, but he's never followed through, so he won't now."

Her gaze flicking between the two vases of flowers, Angela sighed, "Well the next flowers will be his message, so we'll see."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Angela and Hodgins waited all afternoon and no more flowers arrived. Her nerves now on edge, Angela stared at the clock and watched as the hour hand now showed six p.m. Exasperated, she picked up the phone and called her tormentor. "Okay, Booth, I'm sorry you didn't like Whiskers, but you should have called me and told me to come and get him. It wasn't very nice sending me flowers threatening me. I . . . "

 _Whoa, whoa, what the hell are you talking about Angela. I sent you the flowers to say thank you for being such a good friend and for letting Christine come and visit when she's lonely. As for Whiskers, that's all good. Christine loves that little cat and she's happy. Why would I be mad about that?_

Her face blushing furiously, Angela asked, "So you're not angry with me and you weren't sending me messages?"

 _Messages? With flowers? Does that sound like me, Angela? Maybe you need to get away from that place too like me and Bones. You're getting paranoid. By the way, you obviously didn't read the note on the second delivery or you'd have known that the second bouquet was from Christine. She wanted to send you flowers after she heard me order some for you. The next time get your facts right, okay? Sheesh._

The call suddenly ended, Angela walked over to the Irises and looked for the card. Not finding one, she shrugged her shoulders and exhaled deeply. "I can be so ridiculous I guess."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in his car waiting for the traffic tie up in front of him to break up, Booth placed his phone in his jacket pocket and started to laugh. His eyes twinkling, he shook his head and laughed with great merriment. "Those squints forget I have a college degree. I don't always use my fists to get revenge and they all forget that." Chuckling, he leaned back against his seat and savored the moment.

Oooooooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

(Float)

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying these little drabbles.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Curious as to why her daughter was wearing a bathing suit in the house, Brennan stopped Christine. "Honey, why are you wearing your bathing suit? Is your father going to take you swimming? No one told me about it."

Pausing, Christine responded, "No Mommy. I'm going to go get Whiskers and then I'm going to teach him how to float." Moving down the hallway, she spied her young cat next to the staircase and smiled. Moving carefully, she leaned over the kitten and waved her hand, "Hi Whiskers. I'm going to teach you how to save your life if you ever fall into water."

Alarmed, Brennan moved as quickly as she could down the hallway and placed her hand on her daughter's arm, "Honey, you can't teach Whiskers how to float. Cats do not like to be immersed in water. It frightens them."

Squatting down next to her cat, Christine started to pet him, "But what if he falls in water? He'll drown Mommy."

Carefully lowering her body and resting on her knees, Brennan reached over and stroked a finger on the top of the kitten's head, "He won't drown, Christine. Cats have a natural instinct. If he fell in to water, he'd extract himself very quickly. We don't need to teach him how to float."

Sulking, Christine sighed, "I want to be a good Mommy, Mommy."

Her hand pulling her child closer to her, Brennan kissed her cheek, "You're a very good mother to your cat, Christine." Attempting to rise, she realized that she couldn't do it without help. "Well this is a predicament. I shouldn't have knelt on the floor. I can't get back up onto my feet unaided. Of course it's understandable since I just gave birth to Henry yesterday. Honey, please find Daddy and tell him I can't get up. I think he's in the kitchen."

Concerned, Christine stood up and raced down the stairs, "Daddy . . . DADDY . . . Mommy is on the floor and can't get up."

WHAT? OH MY GOD!

Rolling her eyes, Brennan reached over and stroked Whiskers' back, "It's clearly going to be one of those days, Whiskers."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

(Engage)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Waving a stuffed pink elephant in front of Henry's face, Christine frowned as the baby refused to wake up and notice her. Her hand moving vigorously, the baby continued to slumber in peace. Frustrated, she turned and threw the toy at the door striking her father in the chest.

Startled, Booth motioned for his daughter to move away from the baby and over to where he was standing. Once she was close enough, he placed his hand on the child's shoulder and whispered, "Christine Angela Booth, you were told by your mother and me not to wake up the baby. He needs to sleep or you'll mess up his sleep what's it. Now what were you doing and why did you throw the toy at me?"

Embarrassed, Christine stared at the toes of her shoes, "I was being quiet, Daddy. I was merely trying to use the elephant to engage his attention."

Amused at his daughter's use of complicated words, Booth shook his head and stated, "So you were trying to wake him up."

Snapping her head up, Christine shook her head, "No Daddy, I was using the toy to see if Henry was awake. He wasn't. See, I didn't wake him up."

His tongue poking in his cheek, Booth pulled his daughter into the hallway and then closed the door. Pulling her up into his arms, he settled her on his hip, "Look Honey, I know you're fascinated with the baby but he isn't a toy and he's too young to play with you. Pretty much all he does is eats, poops and cries right now."

Giggling, Christine covered her mouth and exclaimed, "You said poops."

Chuckling, Booth replied, "Yes, I did. So want to play with me? We can play checkers if you want to?"

Hugging her father, Christine smiled, "You're the bestest Daddy. Thank you."

Carrying his daughter over to the top of the staircase, he placed her on her feet, "You're welcome. We'll stop by the kitchen and grab some ice cream."

"Oh boy!" Racing down the staircase, Christine whooped, "Chocolate, we have to have chocolate."

Oooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my drabble?


	11. Chapter 11

(Want)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the bedroom, Brennan found Booth lounging on the bed, reading her latest novel. "Booth the downstairs bathroom sink is in want of your attention. It's dripping and I cannot get it to stop by turning the handle."

His book now resting on his lap, Booth frowned, "The sink is in want of my attention? . . . Why can't you just say the bathroom sink downstairs is leaking again?"

Puzzled, Brennan removed her ear rings and placed them in her jewelry box, "I just did."

Staring at his wife as she got ready for bed, Booth smiled, "Christine used the word engage this afternoon. She said she was trying to engage the attention of her brother with a toy."

Impressed with her daughter's vocabulary, Brennan pulled her t-shirt over her head and dropped it on the dresser. Selecting a nightgown, she rummaged around for panties and then turned to look at Booth, "Clearly she is advanced for her age. That is a very impressive word to use for a six year old."

Proud of his daughter's intelligence, Booth beamed, "Yeah, like mother like daughter. Both of my girls are geniuses."

A little annoyed at Booth's choice of words, Brennan protested, "Booth, I am not a girl. I am an adult with two small children."

Moving off the bed, Booth walked over to where his wife stood and pulled her into his arms. Kissing her tenderly, Booth finally stepped back a little, "Oh believe me, you are definitely not a girl."

Placing her left hand on his chest, Brennan leaned forward and returned his kiss, "I will be very happy when we can engage in coitus again." Moving away from him, Brennan walked over to the bathroom, "Kissing is nice though. You are a very good kisser."

A little frustrated, Booth watched her walk away from him, "Yeah, thanks."

Ooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabble. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

(Blizzard)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The sound of children's laughter coming from Brennan's office, Booth hurried down the hallway and threw the door open, "Hey, you kids no better than . . . to . . . be . . . what the hell?"

A blizzard of small bits of paper swirling in the air, Booth stood with his mouth agape as he tried to take in what he was seeing. Christine and Michael Vincent were standing in front of an oscillating fan and dropping cross cut shredded paper in front of the spinning fan blades. Whiskers was on the floor leaping at the bits of paper as the particles moved to the floor, catching some of the bits in his mouth and then spitting them out.

Their eyes large in their head, both children turned to look at Booth as his normally pleasant demeanor turned to outrage. "Look at the mess you're making. Who do you think is going to clean this mess up and why the hell are you two in this office? You've both been told not to come in here. . . . Oh, Bones is going to be so pissed when she sees this."

Swallowing hard, Christine whined, "We're sorry. We were looking for a pen."

His anger mounting, Booth gestured at the paper bits lying on every surface in the room, "A pen? This is searching for a pen? You two . . . ." His mouth snapping shut, Booth stepped outside and closed the door. Leaning against it, he tried to think about the situation, when the door handle started to turn, "Oh no. You two can't come out until every piece of paper is picked up and placed in the trash can."

A whining voice wailing through the door replied, "But Daddy, how am I going to clean this up? It's . . . it's a lot."

Sitting down on the floor in front of the door, Booth replied, "You should have thought about that before you made the mess. Don't expect me to clean it up because that isn't going to happen."

A light knocking on the door was quickly followed by Michael Vincent's voice, "But I don't live here and I need to go home soon."

An evil gleam in his eye, Booth responded, "You have two choices, Michael Vincent. You can help clean up the mess or I'll call your mother and tell her what you did."

Silence his answer, Booth folded his arms across his chest and sighed, "I've told Bones and I've told her, lock the door to her office, but does she listen to me, God forbid. Wait until she sees this. Maybe she'll listen to me when I tell her stuff from now on, damn it."

Oooooooooooooooo

So let me know what you think of my drabble. Than you.


	13. Chapter 13

(Stoic)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sitting by the pool, Booth listened as Angela and Brennan talked. His arms crossed, he decided that he didn't like the conversation very much when it suddenly turned to the latest movie that Angela had seen.

Leering, Angela leaned over the side of her chair, reached across the space and placed her hand on Brennan's arm, "Oh, you really need to go see 'Magic Mike XXL', Bren. It's a lot of fun."

Curious, Brennan asked, "What's it about?"

Winking at Booth who was sitting on the other side of Brennan, Angela replied, "It's about male strippers. Let me tell you Honey they're absolutely delicious."

Intrigued, Brennan turned to look at Booth, "Perhaps we can go see it, Booth. You know I studied the art of stripping for an anthropology class in college."

His face stoic, Booth shook his head, "No."

Amused, Angela chuckled at Booth's attempt to restrain his emotion, "Why not Booth? It's just men stripping. A little afraid of the competition?"

A flash of anger breaking through, Booth stood up and replied, "Competition? Competition for what? They're actors on a screen. Bones has a real man at home." Turning, Booth took two steps and dove into the pool.

"Oops." Turning an apologetic look towards Brennan, Angela shrugged her shoulders, "I shouldn't tease him like that. It just makes him mad."

Standing, Brennan shook her head, "It's alright." Stepping over to the pool, Brennan sat down and then slid into the pool. Swimming over to where Booth was standing in the water, Brennan stopped, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him, "She was just joking, Booth."

His lips lingering over her lips, Booth placed his hands on her hips as they stood in the chest high water. "Maybe I don't like to be teased." Kissing her, he smiled, "You don't need to see a bunch of men strip off their clothes. You got me. I can do that if that turns you on."

Her lips now hovering near his, Brennan breathed, "Well, if you're offering to show me yours then I can definitely show you mine."

Tipping his head back, Booth laughed heartily. Shaking his head, he leaned his head forward and kissed her once more. "Okay, now where did you hear that one?"

Quite pleased that she'd got the phrase right, Brennan smiled, "I'm not telling."

Pulling her tightly against his chest, Booth whispered, "You still can drive me crazy, you know that?"

Her hands now splayed against his back, Brennan whispered back, "I know."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabble. "T" worthy?


	14. Chapter 14

After "The Hole in the Heart".

(Steal)

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"You know I didn't count on you stealing from me." Staring intently at Brennan, Booth tried to keep his face as unemotional as possible.

Outraged at his sudden accusation, Brennan glared at Booth, "I do not steal. In fact, I have never stolen anything in my life."

Silent, Booth continued to stare at Brennan, his hands still, his body unmoving.

A little perturbed at the almost rigid way her partner was sitting in his chair, Brennan shook her head, "Why did you say that? Are you trying to pick a fight with me . . . why? I thought we were . . . I thought we had come to an understanding. I don't understand what you're talking about and I find it disquieting."

His gaze flicking towards his hands and then back towards her face, Booth licked his lips and frowned, "I've been thinking about us a lot lately. You and I, we've been through a lot together, but no matter what crazy shit I've done, you haven't turned your back on me and . . . and I never realized how much I counted on that until that mess with . . . Anyway, I want you to know that I really appreciate you sticking by me when you didn't have to. It saved me."

Brennan felt like she'd opened a book, randomly picked a page and started reading it. Uncertain what Booth was really talking about, she tried to steer the conversation away from the whirlpool of emotion that her partner was stirring up, "And I saved you by stealing from you? You know you are not making any sense don't you?"

"I'm nervous, Bones." Finally moving, Booth crossed his arms and sighed. "I have something important to tell you and I don't want you to get upset and leave after I've said it. I want you to sit there and think about it. I want you to take me seriously, but I don't know how to say it so, that's why . . ."

Her nerves on edge, Brennan leaned back on the couch and swallowed. Clearing her throat, she responded, "Have you changed your mind about us? Do you want to go back to just being friends?"

Shaking his head slowly, Booth uncrossed his arms and moved to the edge of his chair, "Absolutely not . . . Okay, here goes . . . I love you, Bones. You stole my heart a long time ago and I love you." Waiting, Booth watched the emotions run the gamut on his partner's face.

Staring in wonder at her lover, Brennan slowly allowed a smile to grace her lips, "I know."

Surprised at her reaction, Booth asked, "You know?"

Amused at the shocked look on Booth's face, Brennan nodded her head, "I may be terrible at non-verbal communication with most people, but I know you Booth. I know you almost better than I know myself. I know you love me and I'm not afraid."

Relieved, Booth stood up and moved over to the couch. Sitting down, he placed his arm around Brennan's shoulders and pulled her closer, "Do you know how long I've wanted to tell you that? I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you without upsetting you and here you already knew."

Placing her hand on his thigh, Brennan shook her head, "I was afraid of love for a long time, Booth, but not anymore. Not with you."

A sense of peace washing through him, Booth relaxed. "I'm sorry that I put us through so much shit . . ."

Interrupting him, Brennan shook her head, "Don't apologize Booth. When you asked me outside the Hoover I wasn't ready. I'm ready now. It was a long and terrible process for both of us, but we made it through and I believe we're stronger and wiser for it."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

A little something that popped into my head. Hope you liked it.


	15. Chapter 15

[After The Killer in the Crosshairs]

(Adore)

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"You adore her." Sitting down next to him at the bar, Cam nudged Booth in the side with her elbow, "Do something about it."

Irritated at Cam's assumptions, Booth placed his bottle of beer down and shook his head, "I don't adore her. I like her. She's my friend. We're friends."

A sneer creeping on her lips, Cam waved an index finger at the bartender and ordered a glass of red wine, "You're friends, yes. We all know you're friends. We also know that you adore her. Do something about it before you lose her."

"Like what? Ask her to take a chance on love?" Snorting, Booth shook his head, "I tried that and it scared the shit out of her. She ended up in Maluku and I ended up in Afghanistan. . . . No, what we have is . . . ."

Aggravated with her friend, Cam took a sip of wine that the bartender handed her and carefully placed the glass down, "Safe? What you have is safe, but is it enough? You and Dr. Brennan have been dancing around each other for six years now, Seeley. Yes, you tried last year, but she wasn't ready then. You know the Pyramids of Egypt are better at change than she is, but, I've noticed that she's different now. She's not the same person she was last year. She's more relaxed more . . . I don't know, less afraid of emotion. Haven't you noticed?"

Sighing, Booth sipped some of his beer and thought about it. "She is different, but so am I. I'm not the same guy I was last year. I'm smart enough to know that if I try to open that door again and she slams it shut in my face it will destroy me this time. I . . . can't go through it again. What we have is fine. She's my friend and I'm her friend and right now that's all I can handle."

Her hand seeking his back, Cam rubbed it slowly and with a sad smile remarked, "You adore her Booth and I think she adores you. Give it a chance. I don't think it's the risk you think it is. . . . At least think it over. Don't lose her because you're afraid to try again."

Leaning over and kissing her cheek, Booth smiled, "I'll think about it, okay?"

With a twinkle in her eyes, Cam nodded her head, "For now."

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

[After The Change in the Game]

(A Close Shave)

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The storm intensifying, Booth increased the speed of the windshield wipers and watched as they tried to keep the water off of the screen. Disgusted with the situation, Booth gripped the steering wheel tighter and commented, "This is bad. We should have stayed at the crime scene, at least it's in a building. Better yet, we should have stayed home."

Her eyes glued to the road ahead, Brennan nodded her head, "I'm sorry that I insisted that we leave. I thought we could make it home before the worse of the storm arrived."

A sudden flash of light to the right of the road and Booth knew that they'd had a close shave. "Damn it that was too close." Spying a parking garage ahead, Booth flipped his turn signals on, pulled into the garage, accepted a time card from the attendant and drove up the ramp. Driving up two floors, Booth found a free parking space and parked his truck. Unfortunately it faced an open wall, which allowed the wind to push the rain on to his truck. Once they were safely in the parking spot, he turned off the engine and turned to look at his partner, "Are you alright?"

Her hand resting on her stomach, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I'm alright. I haven't seen this kind of rain since I was in Maluku."

Assured that his partner was fine, Booth shook his head, "I told you that the tropical storm was going to come in this evening. Maybe the next time you'll listen to me."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "The weather channel predicted land fall later tonight."

The wind beating a crazy tattoo on his windshield, Booth looked out into the wild night and worried about how long it would last. The constant flashes of lightning and the thrumming of the thunder a reminder that this was no ordinary thunderstorm. "You should know by now that the weather channel is not perfect. I usually err on the side of caution when I hear one of their reports." An intense flash of light plunging to the ground a few yards away, Booth was momentarily blinded, "Shit, it's a good thing I pulled in here. We'll stay until it's over."

Her hand seeking his, Brennan smiled, "Would you like to feel the baby move?" Pulling his hand, she rested his palm on her stomach, "Wait for it."

Soon the baby moved and Booth laughed, "She's active tonight that's for sure." His gaze moving to Brennan's happy face, Booth leaned forward and kissed her, "There's never dull moment around you."

Staring intently at her partner, Brennan replied, "And you like it."

His eyes glittering, Booth kissed her again, "And I like it."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

(Threat)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Advancing on her, Booth reminded his partner, "I told you what would happen the next time you cheated, Bones."

Carefully backing around the couch, Brennan tried not to laugh, "When you made your threat I told you I was impervious to such tactics, Booth. I don't cheat, you just think I do."

His feet silent as he moved across the carpet, Booth growled, "You do cheat, Bones and you know it. I caught you this time, admit it."

The couch now between them, Brennan sniffed, "I will admit to no such thing. Wendy Whoopee clearly was allowed to move three spaces and she did."

Holding out two fingers, Booth reminded her, "The dice showed snake eyes, Bones. That means two steps not three. Believe it or not I can count at least to ten."

Watching her husband move around the couch, Brennan lifted her chin, "The dice showed three spots therefore I win. You are a sore loser, Booth."

His hand resting on the couch, Booth stopped moving and studied his wife, "You threw them down and then picked them up again. You didn't think I saw the snake eyes but I did."

Shaking the dice in her hand, she tossed them on the couch, "This is a children's game, Booth. Who care who wins? Christine isn't even here. We should have been playing an adult game."

Suddenly rushing towards her, Booth lowered his body and soon had his wife on his shoulder.

Protesting loudly, Brennan tried to slide down his chest, "Booth let me down, now."

Amused at her protests, Booth started to walk down the hallway, "You better stop moving around or I'm going to drop you."

Curious, Brennan relaxed, "What are you going to do?"

Carrying her into the bedroom, Booth leaned over and let her drop lightly to her feet. Catching her in his embrace, he laughed and kissed her. Soon, his need for oxygen greater than his need to kiss her, Booth separated, "I'm going to make wild love to you."

Chuckling, Brennan replied, "I'd hardly call that punishment."

Kissing her once more, Booth chuckled, "Who said I wanted to punish anyone?"

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

(Answer)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Crawling up onto the couch, Christine settle down next to her father and leaned against him. Looking into his dark brown eyes she commented, "Daddy, I have a question."

The game into extra innings, Booth knew that he was probably going to miss the final plays if he didn't pay attention to his daughter now, "And I have an answer Sweetheart."

Looping her arm through the crook in his arm, Christine sighed, "Why does Henry have brown eyes and I have blue ones? I want brown eyes too, Daddy."

A little surprised at the question, Booth thought about it for a few seconds and then patted her leg, "Well, you have the same color eyes as Mommy and Henry has the same color eyes as me. It's what God planned for you before you were born."

Disappointed, Christine whined, "But I want brown eyes Daddy."

Removing his arm from her grip, Booth placed his arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry Sweetheart. We can't change our eye color after we're born. I don't know why you want brown eyes anyway. You have very pretty eyes. They look just like Mommy's eyes. I just think they're the prettiest color there is . . . much better than brown."

Her eyes boring into her father's eyes, Christine asked, "Really?"

Hugging her against him, Booth replied, "Really. They're the color of the sky. I've always loved the color blue. It's really pretty."

Getting up on her knees, Christine leaned up and kissed her father on the cheek, "I think your eyes are pretty too, Daddy. Mommy says they're very pretty and she likes to stare at your eyes when you aren't looking at her."

Surprised, Booth kissed his daughter, "Well, thank you. So Mommy stares at me huh?"

Nodding her head, Christine laughed, "Yes and you stare at her too."

His glance moving towards the kitchen where he knew Brennan was, Booth smiled, "Yeah, we do a lot of staring I guess, but that's because we love each other."

Giggling, Christine slid off the couch, "Aunt Angela says you make goo goo eyes at each other."

Irritated, Booth frowned, "We do not make goo goo eyes at each other."

Laughing, Christine ran down the hallway, "Uh huh yes you do."

His eyes moving back to the television, Booth muttered, "Aunt Angela has a big mouth."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	19. Chapter 19

(Whirl)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

"Do you like to whirl, Daddy?" Staring up at her father, Christine wistfully stated, "My friend Tina's daddy whirls her around and it looks like fun."

Placing his barbeque tongs down on the table, Booth smiled at his daughter, "I love to twirl and whirl and all kinds of stuff like that, Sweetheart. Would you like me to whirl you?"

Her hands reaching for her father's hands, Christine giggled, "Oh boy, yes Daddy."

Taking one of her hands, Booth pulled her out into the yard, away from the barbeque pit. Taking both her hands in his, Booth started to move around in circles. Once he was moving fast enough, he laughed as his daughter appeared to be flying around him, "Are you having fun, Sweetheart?"

Laughter bubbling from her, Christine squealed in delight, "Oh Daddy, this is a lot of fun."

Whirling her around, Booth enjoyed the thought that his daughter was so happy and fearless. With all of the tragedies that she'd been through in her short life he worried that she would be too cautious in life too afraid to try new things.

Brennan, stepping out of the house, witnessed her husband and daughter laughing and whirling around each other like a planet and its moon and felt a sense of peace and happiness overwhelm her. A tear flowing down her cheek, she brushed it aside and placed her hand over her swollen stomach. Rubbing small circles on her stomach she was soon rewarded with a small kick.

Booth, starting to feel dizzy, slowly stopped and then settled his daughter onto her feet, "Okay Sweetheart. Time to stop now before we both start to barf our guts up."

Tittering, Christine placed her hand over her mouth and shook her head, "You're funny, Daddy."

A little nauseous, Booth shook his head, "Yeah, maybe a little."

Ooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	20. Chapter 20

(Slave)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"You can't help it Booth, you're a slave to your stomach." Sipping her coffee, Brennan watched as Booth took a large bite out of his hamburger.

Annoyed with his partner, Booth quickly chewed his bite of food and swallowed it, "Hey, I am not a slave to anything. I require a lot of calories because I work out. It's not like I overeat or anything. I eat the calories that I need and if I enjoy what I'm eating then that's just a cherry on top of my sundae."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan forked up some of her fruit salad and commented, "I think you would benefit from a reduction of meat in your diet."

His irritation growing, Booth shook his head, "I'm an omnivore, Bones. I eat meat. I am not going to give up meat and that's final. What do you care anyway? You've known me for a long time, why are you busting my chops about what I eat now?"

Her gaze moving towards her still flat stomach, Brennan sighed, "I want our baby to know you, Booth. I want you to live a long time and . . . I just think that if you would make some small adjustments to your diet, it might help you live longer."

A tender smile on his lips, Booth reached over and placed his hand on her hand, "Bones, I get it, I do. I'm not going to be leaving you anytime soon. . . . I tell you what, I'm not going to give up meat, but I might cut down a little bit and maybe I'll add more fruit and vegetables to my diet. Is that okay?"

Pleased, Brennan looked into Booth's soft brown eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Booth. I want those thirty and forty years you talked to me about once. I want as many years with you as I can possibly get."

Squeezing her hand, Booth winked at her, "I want those too, Bones. I want to be with you forever."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

(Lick)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

His eyes boring into Brennan, Booth felt his tongue lick his lips in anticipation, "Are you sure you want to do this? It's been a long day and I know you're probably tired. We can do this tomorrow."

Reaching over and placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan smiled, "It's alright, Booth. A promise is a promise. We've been trying to do this for the last three days, but our case interfered with our plans and I know you were disappointed. Tomorrow is Saturday, our case is over and I don't have anything else planned. We can take our time and enjoy ourselves."

Pleased, Booth hopped out of his SUV, ran around to the passenger side before Brennan could get out of the truck, opened the door and offered his hand.

A little annoyed, Brennan took his hand and slid out of the truck. "I'm not handicapped Booth. I'm perfectly capable of opening a door and getting out of the truck unaided."

Once Brennan was clear of the passenger door, Booth closed it and smiled, "Hey, this is all part of it, Bones. We're celebrating our first anniversary together and I want to do it right. That means you need to let me be a gentleman at least this once."

Her hand capturing Booth's hand, Brennan frowned, "You're always a gentleman, Booth. It's part of who you are."

His eyes twinkling, Booth tucked Brennan's arm around his, "Tonight we're eating at a really nice restaurant, we're going to dance until we can't dance anymore and then we're going home and we're going to make love until we're too tired to move. This is our night Bones and I want you to be happy because I sure am."

Chuckling, Brennan allowed Booth to lead her into the restaurant, "I am happy, Booth. You always make me happy.

Ooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	22. Chapter 22

[Takes place in Season 2]

Thank you for supporting my story.

(Fanatic)

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Who are you calling a fanatic?" Angry at his friend's attitude, Booth gripped his bottle of beer tightly in his hand, "I am not a fanatic. I am a sports fan that's all."

Taking in Booth's Phillies Jersey, his Phillies knit cap and his NHL watch, Cam smiled, "You're going to sit there dressed the way you are and you're going to deny that you're a fanatic? Really?"

His gaze flicking over his jersey, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Just because I support my team doesn't make me a fanatic. I'm not one of those nut balls that paints my face or my chest and tries to get on the big screen at the game. I am a fan and that's all."

Sipping her beer, Cam smiled at her friend's irritation. Her amusement barely hidden, Cam leaned over and placed her hand on his wrist, "I didn't mean to besmirch you, Booth."

A little mollified, Booth nodded his head, "You know without fans there wouldn't be any organized sports. Fans are important. Just because I wear my teams colors doesn't mean I'm a crazy fanatic."

Patting his arm, Cam nodded her head, "No, I understand. I misspoke. I didn't mean to upset you." Releasing his arm, Cam reached down into her bag and pulled out a wrapped box. Handing it to him, she smiled, "Merry Christmas."

Surprised at Cam's thoughtfulness, Booth tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box to find a pair of leather gloves inside. The Phillies logo printed squarely on the back of the gloves caused Booth to grin, "Hey, thanks. I was thinking about buying gloves like these and now I don't have to."

Happy that her friend was pleased with his present, Cam replied, "You're welcome."

Oooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	23. Chapter 23

(After Crack in the Code)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

(Misty)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Oh you know what would be a good name for your baby?" Leaning on his folded arms on the table, Sweets grinned, "Misty. That's such a pretty name."

Her nose wrinkling, Brennan shook her head, "Of what significance would that name be to me or to Booth? We wish to use a name that actually means something to us. If it is a boy we're thinking that Henry Joseph Booth would be a good name. We just haven't found a girl's name that we can agree on yet."

Running late, Booth arrived at their table and sat down, "Hey, Sweets what are you doing here?"

Before he could answer, Brennan interjected, "Giving me unsolicited advice."

His cheeks turning pink, Sweets leaned back against his chair, "I was just making a suggestion for a baby name, that's all."

After placing an order with the waitress, Booth turned to look at Sweets, "What's your suggestion?"

Eagerly, Sweets explained to his friend, "Misty. Don't you think Misty sounds pretty? It reminds me of mountains in the early morning and how peaceful they are."

Snorting, Booth shook his head, "No way, Sweets. I'm not naming my kid some hippie dippie name like Misty."

A little affronted, Sweets shook his head, "Hey, Misty is not some hippy name. I went to school with two girls named Misty and they were very sweet girls."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan shook her head, "We haven't chosen a name yet, but we have no intention of naming our child after two of your classmates. Our child's name should have some significance to either Booth or myself."

A little angry at the expecting couple, Sweets held up his hands and retorted, "Fine it was just a suggestion. Don't use it, I don't care. I was just trying to help you. You're going to have your baby soon and so far you haven't come up with a girl's name that you can agree on."

Unconcerned, Booth shook his shoulders, "We still have time Sweets. Bones and I will figure it out. We just haven't found the perfect name yet, but we are working on it."

Sipping her coffee, Brennan placed the cup down and interjected, "It doesn't have to be perfect Booth. I don't really think anyone's name is perfect. Did you see the list of names I left on the counter this morning?"

Pulling the paper out of his jacket pocket, Booth smiled, "I sure did and you know what? I like the name at the top of the list."

Surprised, Brennan asked, "Really?"

His hand now on Brennan's hand, Booth nodded his head, "I think it's a great name and it has that significance thing you were looking for."

Pleased, Brennan smiled, "I think we found our baby's name, Booth."

Curious, Sweets asked, "So what name are you going to use?"

Placing the paper back in his pocket, Booth replied, "The name on the list." Laughing, Booth shook his head, "You'll find out when everyone else finds out."

Grumbling, Sweets cut up his meatloaf and resigned himself to not knowing until they were ready to tell everyone.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any Good?


	24. Chapter 24

(Ocean)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Disgusted, Booth wadded up his newspaper and threw it on the counter, "How can people be so stupid?"

Curious, Brennan placed her glass of juice down and asked, "What are you upset about?"

Jabbing the newspaper, Booth responded, "Some idiots placed their baby in a flotation device and then forgot she existed while they horsed around on the beach. The kid floated out into the ocean and was found by a passing fisherman, miles from shore. For God's sakes how do people like that become parents?"

Placing her fork down, Christine turned and looked at her father, "When we go to the beach next week you won't forget me will you Daddy? I don't want to float away."

His arm moving around her thin shoulders, Booth shook his head, "Of course not Sweetheart. Your Mommy and I love you and we know where you are all of the time. We would never let you drift out into the ocean like that. We have a lot more sense than that, believe me."

Assured, Christine picked up her piece of bacon and smiled, "Good."

Picking up the newspaper, Brennan threw it in the trash, "Perhaps it would be best if you didn't discuss the articles you read in the paper. We should make it a rule."

Hugging his child, Booth released her and nodded his head, "Maybe you're right. I should just stick to the sports pages and the crossword puzzles anyway. The rest of the news is just awful and it gives me heart burn."

His phone ringing, Booth picked up his phone and answered it. Listening, Booth rolled his eyes and ended the call, "That was Cam. They found a body in the Potomac and CGIS is trying to claim the body. We'll have to go look at it, but if CGIS wants it I say let them have it."

"Why?" Making a call to her father to see if he was available for babysitting duty, Brennan paused and commented, "If we have jurisdiction then we shouldn't let CGIS take over."

Placing his hands over his daughter's ears, Booth informed her, "It looks like it's a sailor and half of his body has been chewed up by sharks or something. I say let them have it." Removing his hands, Booth grinned at his daughter, "Eat your breakfast, Sweetheart."

Her father on the line, Brennan explained that she needed him to come and get Christine. Relieved that he was on the way, Brennan placed her phone on the counter, "If this is going to be an inter-agency fight, I'd rather forgo it. I have too much work to do as it is."

In full agreement, Booth replied, "Me too. The last time we got into a fight with them they ended up with the body. I'd rather not get into another one of their pissing contests. . . I mean, um . . . contests."

Giggling, Christine swallowed a bite of pancake and pointed at her father, "Daddy said pissing Mommy."

A blush staining his cheeks, Booth shook his head, "Daddy is sorry, Sweetheart. He shouldn't have said that, so please don't repeat that okay?"

Her cheeks now stuffed with more pancake, Christine nodded her head.

Ooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabble. Thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

(Sting)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Startled when he noticed Hodgins' appearance, Booth scrunched his nose and asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

His hand gingerly patting his swollen nose, Hodgins smiled, "While I was looking for particulates at the crime scene this morning, I disturbed at Cheiracanthium inclusum. It bit me on the end of my nose and then it took off. I got a good look at it before he disappeared so I was able to identify it. It was entirely my fault. I should have been more careful."

Curious, Booth asked, "What the hell is a cherry whatcha' call it and tell me in English?"

Amused with his friend, Hodgins replied, "It's a Yellow Sac Spider. They aren't really dangerous. Their bite can cause swelling and redness when they bite you and occasionally a blister but that's all. In a week or two you'll never be able to tell that I was bitten. When I go back to the crime scene this afternoon, I'll be a little more cautious."

A little shudder running down his spine, Booth shook his head, "God I hate it when spiders are around me. I can't tell the poisonous ones from the harmless ones so I worry about it. I don't want one to sting me, ya know?"

Glancing at the tip of his nose in the reflection of a metallic bowl, Hodgins responded, "They don't sting, they bite and you worry too much. Spiders are our friends. They have a natural order in the food chain and are a benefit to the animal kingdom as well as to humanity."

Unconvinced, Booth patted his friend on the shoulder, "Sure, you keep telling yourself that Bug Boy. Me . . . the only good spider is a dead spider."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	26. Chapter 26

(Trample)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

On his hands and knees, Booth was trying to find his phone when he heard small feet rush towards him. Before he could straighten up, Henry and Christine were standing in the flower bed in front of him, looking at the ground. "Hey you kids, your Mom is going to have a herd of cows if she sees you two trample her garden like that. Get out of there."

Cautiously, Christine tip toed out of the garden, her younger brother trying to emulate her as he followed her. Standing on the edge of the garden, she asked, "Whatcha you looking for Daddy? We want to help you."

Sitting back on his heels, Booth shook his head, "I dropped my phone while I was weed eating the yard and I can't find it. I thought I might have dropped it in the flower bed."

His thumb moving to his mouth, Henry watched his sister scratch her head and ask, "Gosh, Daddy. Didn't you lose your other phone a month ago?"

Annoyed, Booth glared at his daughter, "What are you, the phone police? So I lost my phone, stuff happens. Why don't you go back in the house and play while I try to find my phone?"

Removing his thumb from his mouth, Henry pointed at the mums and asked, "Did you look there, Daddy? I think I see it."

His hands moving under the mums near his son's feet, Booth found his phone and snatched it up. Relieved, he patted his son on his back, "Yes . . . alright, Henry, good job."

Proud of himself, Henry puffed out his small chest, "I'm a good phone finder aren't I Daddy?"

His knees popping as he stood up, Booth wiped the face of his phone on his shirt, "Yes you are Henry . . . . Okay you two, don't tell Mommy I lost this one. It isn't any of her business and she'll just fuss at me for no good reason."

Stepping out of the back door, Brennan asked, "What isn't any of my business?"

Turning, Henry replied, "Daddy lost his phone, but I found it."

Glaring at his son, Booth shook his head, "Thanks Henry."

Always polite, the small boy smiled at his father, "You're welcome, Daddy."

Oooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

(Drop)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

A tear drop sliding down her cheek, Cam shook her head and sighed, "He was always disappointed in me, Seeley. I don't mean my career, I mean my personal life. When he found out that we'd broken up and that we were just friends, I think his heart broke just a little bit. He wanted me to be happy like he and Mom were and he just couldn't understand why I wasn't married or at least seriously dating."

His arm around her shoulders, Booth shook his head and spoke quietly, "Cam your father just wanted you to be happy. There is no way he was disappointed in you. That man was so proud of you, he always wanted to brag about you whenever I saw him. He loved you and you know it."

Sniffing, Cam ran her finger under eyes and spoke softly, "He always liked you. That's why when we broke up I couldn't tell him that we were through." Chuckling, she shook her head, "Of course when you and Brennan got married and it was in the papers, well . . . let's just say he was shocked."

His arm moving her closer against his side, Booth chuckled, "Yeah, I can imagine. I was amazed that your sister didn't rat you out about that."

"I was surprised too, believe me." Capturing another drop sliding down her cheek, Cam sighed, "When he found out about you and Brennan, I finally told him about Arastoo. I don't really know what he thought of that. After I told him, he just changed the subject and we never talked about it again."

Sad for his friend, Booth glanced around and sighed, "He was sick, Cam you know that." With her fiance on the other side of her, Booth lowered his voice so that he wouldn't hear him, "Arastoo is a nice guy. He's good for you and I'm happy for you. I know Michele likes him, so really when you think about it that's that the important part. Your daughter likes your fiancé and soon you guys are going to be a family. I'm happy for you. Me and Bones are really happy now and I want that for you too."

Patting his chest, Cam smiled, "I am happy, Booth." Sniffing, her expression changed to sadness, "Well, not right now, but you know what I mean. I'm going to miss Dad. He was a great father."

Staring at the coffin in front of the altar Booth sighed, "He was a pretty great guy. I would have liked a father like him. You were pretty lucky, Cam."

One more tear sliding down her cheek, Cam smiled, "I was wasn't I?"

Sitting silently beside her husband, Brennan listened to Booth as he tried to console their friend. Staring at the flower draped coffin, Brennan smiled at the colorful blanket of flowers and how it reflected the love and respect the man had enjoyed from his family and friends. Glancing at Arastoo sitting on the other side of Cam, Brennan noticed that he was praying. She may not believe in God, but she knew that the three people beside her did and she liked the fact that they were comforted in their beliefs. She was also pleased that her intern wasn't threatened by Booth's friendship towards Cam. Arastoo's kindness was one of the things she admired about him and the fact that he was a very diligent intern.

Ooooooooooooooo

Any Good?


	28. Chapter 28

(Complain)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Complain?" Uncertain what was going on, Brennan shook her head, "What do you mean you don't understand why he doesn't complain more? What good would it do to complain about his condition?"

Sipping her beer, Hannah stared at Brennan with puzzlement. Placing her bottle on the table, the reporter replied, "The man is in pain when he wakes up. He's all stiff and it takes him a little while to get moving. You'd think he'd at least go to a doctor about it or something. He just . . . he just lives with it and I don't understand why. He needs to complain to his doctor."

Reluctant to talk about Booth's medical condition, Brennan sighed, "Booth has sustained many injuries in his life. His bones have been affected and he usually is in pain in the morning or if he puts too much stress on his body. He works out to help maintain a proper body weight so he doesn't put more strain on his bones and he soaks in his tub. Both of those things help relieve his pain. He usually is fine once he's awake and he starts to move around."

Hannah felt like she wasn't getting the entire story about her boyfriend so she asked, "But why not take pain medicine? It would help him a lot."

Her reluctance growing, Brennan shook her head, "I can't discuss Booth's medical history. If you wish to know the answer to that question you need to ask him."

Irritated, Hannah tapped her finger on the table, "Why do you know his medical history and I don't? I'm living with him. We're a couple. He needs to share more."

Leaning forward and lowering her voice, Brennan replied, "Booth is a very private person. I know about his medical history because I'm his partner. He counts on me to support him just as I count on him to support me. It's what partners do."

A little exasperated with Brennan's answer, Hannah shook her head, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were more than partners. Half the time he acts like you're his girlfriend instead of me. I know you two aren't having a physical relationship, but I've never had a partner trust me like he trusts you. It's just kind of weird."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "Booth is my partner not my boyfriend. Our relationship is built on trust and respect. I cannot give you any personal information about Booth. I will not jeopardize my partnership."

Sipping more beer, Hannah finally set the bottle down and replied, "It's a good thing I'm not a jealous person. . . . Okay, I'll ask him tonight. You're off the hook."

Hannah's metaphor a little confusing, Brennan decided to let it go. It didn't really matter to her anyway.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sorry, that's what popped into my head.


	29. Chapter 29

(Inject)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Carefully holding the large syringe over the turkey, Booth explained to his daughter, "Now this syringe is filled with melted butter and spices. I'm going to inject it under the skin of the turkey and then I'm going to bake it. It's a good thing Henry and I like to eat turkey. Cooking one in July is not something I normally do."

Fascinated, Christine watched her father inject the thawed turkey in the breast area and then the thighs and legs, "Thanks Dad. It's a good thing you're a good cook. Mom volunteered to teach me to cook, but I didn't think it was fair to make her cook meat when she's a vegetarian. I have to have meat sometimes and I need to know how to cook the stuff right. I didn't know how to cook a turkey and I want to cook one for Thanksgiving this year, my treat."

Finished, Booth placed the injector into the sink and smiled, "That sounds great Honey. Are we supposed to come to your apartment or do you want to cook it here?"

Thinking it over, Christine frowned, "Would you mind if I cook here? My apartment is so small and our family is so big. If we invite everyone like we normally do for Thanksgiving . . . well, someone would have to sit on the floor when it came time to eat."

Chuckling, Booth shook his head, "No, that's a bad idea. I can just hear your Aunt Caroline bitching about the one bathroom available too. No, here is fine."

Grateful to her father, Christine hugged him, "Thanks, Dad. Now are you going to show me how to make stuffing?"

Kissing her forehead, Booth laughed, "You bet. I'm going to show you Aunt Caroline's famous Cornbread dressing. I finally sweet talked her into giving it to me last year. Since she comes over here for all the holidays and your mother and I do most of the cooking, it just seemed like the right thing to do and she agreed."

Impressed with her father's ability to use his charm, Christine poked her father in his side with her elbow, "Wow, you always could talk her into anything. She told me she was taking that recipe with her to the grave."

Chuckling, Booth shook her head, "She always did like me. She was the mother I should have had."

Soberly, Christine nodded her head, "Yeah, I think so too."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	30. Chapter 30

(Tour)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Look Booth, I'm not here for the grand tour, just show me where the body is." Annoyed at the FBI Agent, CGIS Agent Abigail Borin was not in the mood to have her time wasted, "You lost and I won. I want that body and I want it now."

Surreptitously looking at his watch, Booth sighed in dissatisfaction, "Fine, I just thought you'd like to see the Lab that's all. If you're going to be all pissy about it then I'll take you to the body."

Her annoyance turning to amusement, Borin tried to keep from laughing, "Yeah, well I have a job to do and I want that body."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth led the CGIS agent and her two companions to one of the bones examination rooms and knocked on the door frame, "Sorry, Bones, Agent Borin got a warrant and she gets the body and the case after all."

Frustrated, Brennan removed her gloves and threw them in the haz-mat bin, "Fine. If Agent Borin wishes to forego the help of the best forensics anthropologist in the world then by all means let her take the body."

Her face unemotional, Agent Borin tried not to appear triumphant as she had the two other CGIS agents take the cleaned skeleton of Seaman Wilson and place it in a container. After all she knew that someday she may really need Temperance Brennan's help and it would not be wise to anger the scientist further, "Thank you, Dr. Brennan but CGIS has a forensic specialist and he should be able to handle it. Thank you for taking care of Seaman Wilson's body for us. We appreciate your professionalism."

Crossing her arms, Brennan watched as the body was removed from the examination table and then removed from the room. Turning towards Booth, she shook her head, "I really hate inter agency pissing contests. They are a complete waste of my time."

A little shocked, Booth shook his finger at her, "Pissing Contest?"

Unfazed, Brennan smiled, "It seems approriate to me."

Moving closer, Booth placed his arm around her shoulders, "I told you we probably wouldn't get jurisdiction, Bones. I really tried to talk Caroline into fighting for us, but she said CGIS was raising hell and it wasn't worth it to her. She says we have enough crimes of our own, we don't need to poach any from other agencies."

A heavy sigh escaping her, Brennan leaned against Booth, "The next time they need our help, I think I will play hard to get."

Laughing, Booth hugged his wife and begged her, "Oh please let me be there when they come begging for your help. I want to laugh my ass off."

Amused, Brennan patted Booth's chest, "I'll make sure you have circular seats."

Puzzled, Booth thought about it and then said, "Ring side seats, Bones."

Unconcerned, Brennan kissed him, "Why do you correct me, Booth?"

Kissing her, Booth smiled, "For the same reason you correct me, to help you grow."

Her arms now around his waist, Brennan sighed, "Yes, we help each other."

Enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his, Booth mumured, "In more ways that one."

Ooooooooooooo

A/N: for those of you who don't know who Agent Borin is. She is a CGIS Agent that has appeared on NCIS a few times. This chapter was written for Galaxiegurl who wanted to see CGIS in one of my drabbles.


	31. Chapter 31

(Cough)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Lying on the couch, Booth was skimming through the channels on his TV when he heard a cough coming from down the hallway. Certain that this was the second time he'd heard the cough, Booth sat up, threw the remote on the coffee table, and stood up. Walking rapidly down the hallway he stopped in front of his son's bedroom and watched as the boy listlessly moved a car over his knee while coughing again.

Worried, Booth moved into the room and knelt next to his small son, "Henry how long have you been coughing? Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?"

His features pale, the boy sniffed and replied, "I don't know Daddy, not long. I don't feel well."

Pulling him into his arms, Booth stood up and then sat down on his son's bed. Placing his hand on the boy's forehead, Booth was alarmed to find the skin to be quite warm. His worry growing, Booth stood up and carried the child out of the room, down the hall and into the bathroom. Placing Henry on the sink, Booth found the thermometer, placed it against his son's forehead and found the temperature to be 102.8 degrees.

Alarmed, Booth picked up the child, hurried into the living room, found his phone and sat down on the couch. His son leaning against his chest, coughing and crying, Booth called his wife, "Bones, Henry is burning up and he has a cough. His temperature is 102.8 and he's limp like a rag doll. I'm going to take him to the Emergency Room."

 _Oh Booth, the movie isn't over, but I'll tell Christine we can come back and see it again some other time. We'll meet you at the hospital._

"Don't worry, Bones." His concern momentarily shifted to his wife and daughter, Booth urged her, "Drive safely."

 _I will Booth. You do the same._

Ending the call, Booth stood up and made sure Henry was firmly in his arms, "Okay little man. We're going to the hospital to see why you're sick. Daddy is here, you're not alone."

Fat tears sliding down his small face, Henry weakly replied, "Don't forget Tony."

Scanning the room, Booth walked over to the chair near the couch, picked up his son's stuffed tiger and placed it into Henry's hand, "Okay Sport, let's go. Daddy will take care of you." Hurrying to the front door, he opened the door, moved out into the porch and closed the door firmly behind him. Scanning the threatening skies above him, Booth shook his head, "Oh come on, give me a break."

Oooooooooooooo

Any good?


	32. Chapter 32

(Weapon)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in one of the acute care rooms in the Emergency Ward, Booth held his now quiet son in his arms. The boy had been coughing and weeping since they'd left the house and a few minutes ago he'd finally had fallen asleep. Worried about the boy's listlessness, upon arrival at the hospital Booth had explained Henry's symptoms to a triage nurse and then had followed her through the door that led back into the area where a physician would see the child. The physician had entered the room after a fifteen minute wait and Booth had held the boy while the physician had examined him. After a thorough examination, the physician had told Booth that he thought Henry had the flu.

While Booth waited for the physician to return, he was debating whether or not to call Brennan when the curtain separating the alcove from the hallway parted and Brennan and Christine hurried into the room.

Relieved that his family was together, Booth swallowed, "He has the flu."

Hurrying across the small room, Brennan knelt in front of Booth and placed her hand on Henry's forehead, "I don't understand Booth, he seemed to be okay when I left the house this morning. I know he didn't eat very much for breakfast but I thought that was because he'd been sneaking Halloween candy out of his pumpkin. That's why I placed it on top of the refrigerator this morning. He didn't look sick to me. . . "

Booth knew Brennan was upset and was blaming herself for Henry's illness, "Bones, stop it. You didn't do anything wrong. I didn't realize he was sick until I heard him coughing. He didn't want to watch the game with me and I thought he just wanted to read those new books you'd bought him. When I heard him coughing that's when I realized that he might be sick."

Her hand resting on the boy's face, Brennan shook her head, "I should have noticed that he was sick, Booth. I was just so busy this morning and I . . . "

Interrupting her, Booth reached out and placed his hand on the side of her face, "Bones, kids get sick and it can happen fast. Stop blaming yourself. He's asleep and the doctor has gone to see about getting Henry a room for overnight. They want to monitor his fever since it keeps spiking up. It hit 103.9 a little while ago. The doctor gave Henry some Tylenol and his fever dropped a little bit, but they want to play it safe."

Christine, afraid for her brother, moved over to where Booth was sitting and stared at Henry, "He's gonna be okay, isn't he?"

Reaching out for her daughter, Brennan stood up and placed her arm around the girl's shoulders, "Yes, Christine. He's going to be okay."

Relieved, she nodded her head and stared wistfully at her brother, "He's going to miss Michael Vincent's party this afternoon and I guess I am too."

Feeling sorry for his daughter as well as his son, Booth sighed, "I sure wish I could just use my weapon and kill the germs hurting my boy then both of you could go to the party and have a lot of fun."

Giggling, Christine placed her hand over her mouth, "Germs are very tiny Daddy. Mommy said you can't see them unless you use a microscope."

A sad smile appearing on his lips, Booth shook his head, "Daddy is just being silly Sweetheart."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	33. Chapter 33

(Horny)

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Carrying a small box with holes in it, Hodgins knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. As he waited, the entomologist watched a lizard crawl down the wall just next to the picture window and then leap onto a bush.

Surprised to find Hodgins standing outside, Booth exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Henry has the flu, you shouldn't be here."

Unconcerned, Hodgins smiled, "That's why Angela and Michael Vincent are at home. I wanted to come and see how my Godson is and to bring him something to cheer him up."

Curious, Booth looked at the box and asked, "What'd you bring him? It better not be a snake, Bones won't let him keep it and you know it."

Holding up the box for Booth to get a better view, Hodgins smiled, "It's a horned toad."

"A horny toad?" Shaking his head, Booth waved his hand a little, "You can't give Henry one of those. I read that toads carry salmonella. He's sick enough as it is."

Irritated, Hodgins shook his head, "First of all, I said horned toad not horny toad. Get your mind out of the gutter. Second it's not really a toad. It's a lizard and the only way you can get salmonella from a lizard is if you come in contact with the feces and then you somehow ingest it. Washing your hands after handling a lizard eliminates that problem."

Glumly, Booth shook his head, "Henry is five years old. I have a tough time making him take a bath let alone wash his hands when he should. It was a nice thought, but I got to say no, he can't have the lizard."

Sadly, Hodgins held up the box and looked at his gift, "Okay, fine. Let me go and put him in the car and I'll come back to visit the little guy."

As his friend walked back to his car, Booth called out, "You have to wash your hands when you come in the house. I don't want your lizard hands giving us salmonella."

Rolling his eyes, Hodgins placed the lizard in the car and muttered to the small creature, "He's such a Philistine."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Any good?

A/N: ha I bet you thought I'd go a different route with the prompt.


	34. Chapter 34

(Film)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

A faint film of dirt caking her face and hands, CGIS Agent Abigail Borin finally stood up and glared at her coroner, "What the fuck do you mean you want me to call in Dr. Brennan on this case?"

Unapologetic, Dr. Audrey sighed, "Look Abigail, I'm good in fact I'm very good, but this sailor's body is beyond me. Look at him he must be in a thousand pieces. The only thing I can tell you is that this was once a human being and we're assuming it's Seaman Thompson because we found his car in the parking lot outside, but I don't have any experience working with a body like this. I need to call in Dr. Brennan, so she can help me. Also I might learn a thing or two."

Disgusted with the situation, Agent Borin shook her head, "That's just great Burt. You made me steal a body from her last month because you insisted that you could handle the identification of the body and you didn't want her help and now I'm supposed to waltz into her office and ask her to help us? Why don't you call her and ask for her help? You're the one that wants help."

Smiling, Burt replied, "Because you're the lead on the case and everyone works for you. Since you're in charge then it's your responsibility."

Angry, Borin exclaimed, "Fuck you."

Calmly, Dr. Audrey nodded his head, "Yes."

Resigned that she probably would have to grovel to the great Dr. Brennan, Agent Borin shook her head, "I hate inter-agency pissing contests and I hate you right now Burt. I really really do."

Oooooooooooooo

Entering Brennan's office, Agent Borin was not surprised to see FBI Agent Booth sitting on the couch watching her. Gritting her teeth, she walked over to where Dr. Brennan was sitting and smiled with a lot of teeth showing, "Dr. Brennan, I called you earlier. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm CGIS Special Agent Borin."

Casually looking up from her PC, Brennan frowned, "Yes, I remember who you are."

Nodding her head, Borin cleared her throat, "Good, good. Um, I'm here per the request of Dr. Burt Audrey, our coroner. A Seaman's body was found early this morning and he either committed suicide or was murdered; but right now we don't know because he's in a lot of pieces. He was found in a warehouse that belonged to a local fruit market. Dr. Audrey asked me if you could help him because he doesn't have any experience putting a body together like that and he knows you're the best when it comes to stuff like this."

Her glance flicking over to where Booth was sitting, Brennan leaned back in her chair and smiled, "Say please."

Guffawing, Booth shook his head and tried to contain his laughter.

Annoyed at Booth, Agent Borin refused to look at him and instead focused on Brennan, "What?"

Staring intently at the CGIS agent, Brennan smiled, "If you wish me to help you, you must say please. You must also apologize to Agent Booth for taking over his investigation last month. We were almost through when you danced in and took over our case."

A groan escaping from her, Borin stared at Brennan and weighed her options. Finally deciding she didn't have a lot of choices, she'd make the best of it. Turning, she bowed her head slightly towards Booth then spoke, "Agent Booth, please forgive me for the faux paus of taking over a case you had almost completed. Next time I will try to get jurisdiction before you put too much work into it."

Rolling his eyes, Booth shook his head, "Interesting apology, Agent Borin."

Pleased with herself, Borin turned back to the anthropologist, "Dr. Brennan, would you please help Dr. Audrey identify the body we think is Seaman Thompson? Pretty please with sugar on top of it."

Surprised at the way the request was made, Brennan looked at her husband and then back at Borin, "I will help, but Agent Borin the next time you wish to play games with jurisdiction think about the ramifications of making Agent Booth angry and wasting my time. I can assure you, if you annoy us again and then you need our help in the future, you will have to do much more than just apologize."

Snickering, Booth stood up, "Agent Borin, while we're waiting for Dr. Brennan to get ready to go, would you like to take a tour of the Lab? You were too busy the last time you were here and I just know you want to see it this time."

Knowing when to give in gracefully, Borin nodded her head, "Thank you, Agent Booth. I'd be delighted."

Oooooooooooooooooo

This is a sequel to chapter 30. Frankie707 and aiya8 wanted to see Agent Borin eat crow.


	35. Chapter 35

(Change)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Spying Booth in his office, Caroline changed direction and marched over to where he was. She had several files in her hand and all of them required his signature. Pausing in the doorway, she noticed the man staring at the window near his desk, a look of sadness on his face. Moving across the room, she placed the folders on his desk and asked, "What's the matter, Cher'? You look a little sick."

Startled, Booth turned to face the prosecutor, "Nothing . . . nothing's wrong."

Suspicious, Caroline sat down on the chair across from her favorite FBI Agent and stared intently at the man, "Don't blow smoke up my skirt, Cher', I know you and I can tell something is wrong."

Clasping his hands, Booth placed them on the desk in front of him, "Things are about to change, Caroline and I'm not sure I'm ready. What if I'm not good enough? What if . . . what if I'm not the man she needs me to be?"

Confused, Caroline shook her head in irritation, "Listen Booth, I hate it when people talk to me in riddles and you know that. Tell me what's going on and try not to waltz around the subject. Just tell me what's going on. What's about to change and what do you mean what if you're not good enough? It all sounds like nonsense to me."

Blowing air from his cheeks, Booth leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, "Bones is pregnant."

A little shocked and very concerned, Caroline crossed her arms, "I didn't know she was actually dating. What does this mean for your partnership? Are you still planning to work with her?"

Grimly, Booth nodded his head, "Of course I'm planning to work with her, why the hell not unless the FBI plans to split us apart?"

A glib answer on the tip of her tongue, Caroline stopped herself and really thought about what Booth had said. "Wait Cher', are you telling me what I think you're telling me? The baby is yours? You two are doing the nasty together now?"

Slowly nodding his head, Booth replied, "Of course the baby is mine, Bones and I have been a couple for two months now. What I want to know is, is Bones still my partner?"

A little speechless, Caroline stared intently at Booth and considered her answer. Deciding that Booth was taking this situation too seriously, she leaned back against her chair and smiled, "Now why would we break up your partnership Cher'? You two have the best solve rate in the FBI and we're not about to do anything to jeopardize that record."

Taken by surprise, Booth licked his lips and responded, "But what about the non-fraternization rule between agents and consultants?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Caroline replied, "The hell with the rule. As long as you don't formally tell me that Dr. Brennan and you are in a relationship then as far as I'm concerned there isn't any fraternization going on."

Unable to believe his luck, Booth shook his head, "But what about the Deputy Director or the Director? Won't they break us up?"

A smirk on her lips, Caroline replied with a twinkle in her eye, "You know I was in a meeting with them a few months ago about this very topic and it was decided that we were going to implement the don't ask don't tell policy when it comes to you and that partner of yours."

Uncertain what was going on, Booth leaned against his desk, "You had a meeting about this a few months ago? No one knew Bones and I were dating a few months ago. We were discreet."

Standing, Caroline shook her finger at him, "Everyone around here would have to have been blind not see that something was changing between you two and it was for the better. We decided that whatever change was going on, we didn't want to be informed about it. You two continue to do your jobs and as far as we're concerned it is like it's always been."

"But she's pregnant!" His concern refusing to leave him, Booth stood up and leaned on his desk, "It's going to be pretty obvious soon then what?"

Turning to leave, Caroline smiled and replied, "Then she's going to be a mama and you're going to be a papa. That's life Cher'." Pausing at the doorway, she turned and informed him, "Sign those reports and get them to me by three this afternoon." Leaving his office, the prosecutor chuckled, "Ha, I told them it was going to be sooner rather than later."

Oooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	36. Chapter 36

(Creep)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The front door closing, Booth turned to look at Brennan, "That guy is a creep and you can't make me like him."

Taking Booth's hand in hers, Brennan pulled him over to the couch and then sat down, "Sit with me Booth."

Glancing back at the door, Booth sighed, "She's too smart to like a guy like that." Pleading his case, Booth sat down next to his wife, "I have to be right, Bones. What does she see in him? He's a little smartass who should have been kicked to the curb the minute he said anything to her."

Amused at her husband's agitation, Brennan smiled, "Angela told me this was how you were going to behave when Christine went on her first date. He's just a child, Booth. He's sixteen. All teenagers seem to be . . . under developed."

"Under developed?" Running his hand through his hair, Booth complained, "He isn't even her type for God's sake. Why go on a date with him?"

Squeezing his thigh, Brennan replied, "Because she actually likes him and he likes her. Another point in his favor is he was brave enough to ask her. You've managed to show your gun to every boy Christine knows and you've managed to intimidate them so much that most of them are afraid to date our daughter. This is her junior prom and Clyde was the only one brave enough to ask her out. Doesn't he get fudge points for that?"

"Brownie points." Irritated, Booth shook his head, "And no, he doesn't."

Chuckling, Brennan leaned against Booth and informed him, "Well, I think he is very brave and he's quite handsome for someone so young. He's well-mannered and he already has planned out what he'd like to do when he gets older. After he graduates from high school, he intends to join the fire department like his father before him and then he wants to enroll in an Arson Investigator training program. He may attend University part time to further his education in forensics after that."

Surprised, Booth placed his hand around her hand and squeezed her fingers, "You seem to know a lot about that kid, how come?"

Leaning over and kissing him, Brennan replied, "Because I've talked to him. I've met him several times at Christine's soccer games. Clyde attends all of her games and cheers for her very vigorously. He's very nice and not at all the smartass you think he is. Booth, Christine really does like him. You need to give him a chance."

Glumly, Booth leaned back on the couch and stared at their clasped hands, "I'll think about it."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabbles.


	37. Chapter 37

(Complete)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Pausing in the open doorway, Brennan noticed Booth hunched over his desk, his face lying on his hands, his eyes closed and his forehead wrinkled. Taking in her partner's haggard look, she walked across the room, around his desk and placed her hand on his forehead, "Are you ill?"

His eyes still closed, Booth murmured, "You might say that."

Leaning over, Brennan placed her thumb and finger next to his left eyelid and pulled it up to stare into his pupil. "I told you going to a bachelor party on a school night seemed like a very bad idea."

His head feeling very heavy, Booth moved away from her hand and sat back on his chair, "What do you want, Bones? Can't you see I want to be alone? I have work to do. Caroline is going to kill my ass if I don't complete these reports by the end of the day."

Unaffected by his surliness, Brennan moved around the desk and sat down on the chair facing her partner. Placing her purse on the floor, she reached over, picked up one of the folders on the desk and retrieved a pen from his pen holder. Flipping the folder open, she started to fill in some of the sections leaving others open for Booth to complete.

Watching his partner write for a while, Booth finally rubbed his eyes, rolled his shoulders and moved his chair closer to his desk. Glancing at Brennan as she wrote, he flipped open a folder and started filling out his forms. Grateful for her help, Booth murmured, "Thanks Bones."

A slight smile on her lips, Brennan continued to write, "You're welcome Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	38. Chapter 38

(Challenge)

A/N: this takes place after "The Double Death of the Dearly Departed".

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Booth are you gambling again?" A little worried, Brennan placed her coffee cup down on the table before her and waited for her partner to answer.

Uncomfortable with the topic, Booth asked, "What makes you think that?"

Her arms crossed as if to protect herself, Brennan replied, "You said that Hank ran the best fantasy football league in the district and that he owed you 20 dollars."

Trying to buy time, Booth tore open a sugar packet and poured the sweetener in his coffee. Stirring the hot liquid with a knife, he finally replied, "It's just fantasy football, Bones. It's not like I'm hanging out in pool halls or at poker tables."

Her anxiety growing, Brennan hugged herself, "Booth, anything that requires you to relinquish money to place bets is gambling. You're a degenerate gambler. Sooner or later fantasy football won't be a challenge enough and you will hang out in pool halls and at poker games."

"I'm not a degenerate gambler, Bones." His irritation growing with his partner, Booth protested, "I'm a recovering gambler."

Sadly, Brennan shook her head, "You're not a recovering anything if you're placing bets."

Feeling like he'd been slapped, Booth sat back and stared at his partner, "Um . . . yeah." Rubbing his forehead, Booth thought about it and frowned, "Yeah, no you're right. I . . . I think I better call my sponsor and talk to him . . . maybe attend some meetings. . . . Thanks Bones, I don't know what I was thinking, but you're right."

Relieved that Booth recognized that he had a problem, Brennan relaxed and moved her hand across the table. Placing her hand over his hand, she smiled, "I'm here for you Booth if you need me to be."

"Thanks Bones." Staring at her hand clasping his, Booth sighed, "I don't want to gamble anymore. I want . . . Thanks."

Happy that the conversation had gone better than she'd hoped, Brennan replied, "We're friends, Booth. I'm merely looking out for my friend."

A feeling of sadness washing over him, Booth attempted to smile, "Yeah, friends help each other." Afraid to push for more in their relationship, he realized that he wasn't strong enough to move them forward and probably never would be. _Hell, I can't even control my gambling like I should. What makes me think I'm the man that she needs? She needs someone stronger than me, that's for sure._ Removing his hand from her grasp, Booth spoke softly _,_ "I don't know what I'd do without you Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	39. Chapter 39

(Blow)

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

"No dummy, you have to make a wish before you blow out your candles," Pushing her brother's shoulder, Christine silently wondered about her brother's IQ.

Surprised at his daughter's rudeness, Booth placed his hand on her arm and pulled her away from her little brother, "Christine Angela there is no reason to be mean to Henry and call him names. He's just four and he doesn't know all the rules yet. You have to be more patient."

Her face set in a sullen mask, Christine folded her arms across her chest and sighed, "When is he going to learn the rules then? I have to explain everything to him."

Glancing at her husband, Brennan interrupted their conversation, "Honey, there are a lot of social rules in society and some people learn them earlier than others. I myself am still learning the rules and I'm not a child like Henry is."

A little shocked at her mother's admission, Christine let her arms drop and stared in wonder at her mother, "Gee, Mom is that really true? You're a genius. You know everything."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan began to cut the birthday cake now that Henry had successfully blown out the flames on the four bright green candles, "Of course I don't know everything Christine that would be impossible." Pausing, Brennan removed the green candles from the cake, "I never cared for social convention when I was younger so I didn't pay attention to the rules. As I got older and after I met your father, I found out that some people set great store in the rules of polite society so I had to learn them to keep from being teased by your father."

A grin on his face, Booth winked at his wife, "Well, you know I did that to help you grow."

Flashing him a smile, Brennan placed a piece of cake on a plate and handed it to her son. Cutting two more pieces, she placed them on two plates and carried them over to Booth and Christine. "I believe I helped you grow too on occasion."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth kissed her cheek and smiled, "That you did Bones, more than you'll ever know."

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabbles. Thanks.


	40. Chapter 40

(Reminisce)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

"Do you remember the time I saw baby Stewie in the interrogation room?" His eyes on his knife as he cut up his meatloaf, Booth failed to see the look of fear that crossed his wife's face.

A slight tremble in her hand, Brennan placed her glass of tea down on the table and swallowed, "Why are talking about that Booth? I know you like to reminisce sometimes about some of the things we've done, but . . . but why that?"

Puzzled at the tone of her voice, Booth looked up and noticed the paleness of her skin and the pinched look on her face. Placing his hand over her hand, Booth smiled, "Relax Bones, I'm not seeing that little bastard again. I just brought it up because Henry asked me to buy him the videos for 'Family Guy'. One of his friends owns the first season on DVD and they watched them the last time Henry was over at Kyle's house."

Relieved, Brennan shook his head, "I would rather you not buy those DVDs Booth. I have been unable to watch that show because of your delusions about Stewie and its connection to your brain tumor. It is an unpleasant reminder that I could have lost you."

Squeezing her hand, Booth smiled, "Sure, I'll tell Henry that we don't like that show and he can pick something else. . . . Bones, I'm fine, stop worrying that it will come back. I go to my neurologist appointments every six months and he's optimistic that it won't return and if it does, early detection will be a huge factor in saving me."

A weak smile on her lips, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, I know, it's just that . . . it was a bad time for both of us."

Standing, Booth leaned over the table and kissed her. Sitting back down, he smiled, "I'm not going anywhere Bones. Life's too interesting right now. Just so you know, I plan to die of old age and in bed with you . . . after making love to you."

A snicker coming from a patron sitting at the next table, Brennan glared at the man and then turned her attention back to her husband, "I see you've picked an interesting way to die, but I'd rather not be involved in your death, Booth."

Disappointed, Booth frowned, "Well, if you're going to be a party pooper, okay."

Ooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	41. Chapter 41

(Pass)

A/N: this takes place sometime after 'The Hole in the Heart'. Reminder this is rated 'T' for a reason.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Panting, Booth moved away from Brennan and collapsed next to her, face down, "Okay, we really need to rethink that one, Bones."

Staring at the ceiling trying to catch her breath, Brennan finally found the strength to reply, "It seemed so easy when Angela explained it to me."

Groaning, Booth found the strength to turn over and joined Brennan at staring at the ceiling, "I don't know where she got that move, but . . . wow. "

Pulling the sheet over them both, Brennan glanced at her partner to make sure he was okay, "I get a lot of letters about page 187 and I always thought it was just because of the unusualness of it, but now I think it's because it might be a little more physical than it appears."

Finally getting his wind back, Booth laughed, "Well, I've wanted to do that ever since I read it in your book, but I think we'll have to give it a pass from now on. I'm pretty good, but that is a little more work than I think I want to do when I'm making love. I don't want to die of a heart attack while I'm having sex . . . well at least until I'm old and ready to go."

Laughing, Brennan rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder, "No and I don't want one either. Angela must be in excellent health if she does that often."

Snorting, Booth rested his arm around her shoulders, "Don't let her bullshit you, there is no way she does that often. I'll bet she's only done it a few times, but . . . well, knowing Angela maybe she does do it often . . . By the way, do not tell her we did this. It isn't any of her business."

Closing her eyes, Brennan murmured, "No, I won't tell her. I'd hate to tell her that I found it taxing. I consider myself to be in very good physical condition, but perhaps I need to increase the duration of my work outs. Perhaps you should too."

Exhausted, Booth replied softly, "Hey, I'm in great shape. Just give me a few minutes and I'll show you just how great a shape I'm in."

Rubbing his chest very slowly, Brennan replied, "Alright." His breathing slowing, soon she heard soft snores coming from her mate. Feeling tired but pleased at her mates efforts, Brennan soon joined him in blessed slumber.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Okay, so what do you think of my little drabble.


	42. Chapter 42

(Rain)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

His hands in his jacket pockets, Booth walked through the park slowly, his mind on his partner who was back at her apartment, asleep and unaware that he'd left. Trying to contain his anger, he ignored the cold soft rain that peppered him as he walked.

The evening had gone well and he thought everything was fine until she'd brought up their living arrangements again. She wanted him to move into her apartment and give up his lease on his apartment. He knew she was trying to control their relationship and it was driving him a little crazy. He wanted them to move into a house of their own, but it seemed to him that she didn't trust him well enough to commit to something that permanent. They'd had this particular conversation several times over the last four months and it was starting to worry him. They were going to have a baby together, but her fears were starting to intrude upon their happiness. If he wanted to be truthful, his fears weren't helping the situation either. He'd never wanted a relationship to work out like he wanted this one to. It had taken him so long to get to where he was that he was starting to fear that it was all an illusion and that he was not destined to live a happy life.

No matter how many times he told her he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her it didn't seem to allay Brennan's fears. Unsure what to do about it, Booth worried that one day he was going to wake up and find her gone, a note telling him that she'd had enough and that she didn't want to be part of his life.

The rain starting to come down harder, Booth decided he was wet enough and returned to her apartment.

Arriving at the apartment, Booth opened the door quietly and then closed it softly behind him. Surprised to find Brennan sitting on the couch Booth smiled, "Hey."

Gloomily, Brennan nodded her head and replied, "I thought you'd left me. You were so angry with me last night and . . ."

Appalled that she'd thought the worst, Booth hurried over to the couch and sat down beside her, "Bones, no . . . I'm not going to leave you just because we had an argument. Hell we argue all the time, why would you consider last night to be anything special?"

A tear rolling down her cheek, Brennan sniffed, "I'm no good at personal relationships, Booth. You know I try, but I say the wrong things and . . ."

His arm now around her shoulders, Booth interrupted her, "Bones, stop it. I know who you are and I've got to tell you that you're no worse at relationships than I am. Both of us are pretty stubborn and we both like to get our way. We just need to figure out how to compromise that's all. . . . and we really need to learn how to communicate a little better. We both suck at that."

Sniffing, Brennan rubbed her nose, "When I woke up and found you gone. . . I assumed you'd had enough of me and had left."

Leaning over and kissing her cheek, Booth sighed, "Bones, I just went for a walk. That's all. Look, I love you. I love you and I want to live with you forever. No matter how much we fight and bicker, I'm not leaving you and you're not leaving me. We're stuck with each other. We just need to work some stuff out. You and me are going to argue that's a given. You need to accept that I'm not going to leave you just because we do fight. That's not going to happen."

Her fears calmed for the time being, Brennan realized that her partner was soaking wet and his soggy clothes were slowly making her clothes just as wet, "Booth, you're getting me wet."

Moving his arm from around her shoulders, Booth laughed, "That's what happens when you sit next to someone who's too dumb to come in out of the rain."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	43. Chapter 43

(Dive)

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Okay Honey, dive right in. I'm watching." Standing a few feet from the diving board, Booth tried to encourage his daughter.

Nervously standing on the board, Christine twisted her hands and stared at the pool, "Um, maybe I've changed my mind, Daddy."

Patiently, Booth walked closer to the board and smiled, "That's okay Honey. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Relieved that her father was so understanding, Christine turned and stepped down onto the cement circling the pool, "Maybe I'll do it later, Daddy."

Henry, puzzled that his sister wasn't going to dive into the pool, walked over to the board, crawled up on it and ran down it towards the pool, "Watch me, Daddy, I'm not afraid."

Screaming his name, Brennan struggled to free herself from her chaise lounge. Her heart beating wildly, she ran towards the diving board trying to reach it in time to stop her child from reaching the pool.

Booth stunned to see his four year old son leap into the pool from the board, raced to the water's edge and spared a second to see if he could see the boy. Not seeing him surface, Booth dove into the water before Brennan could and quickly found their son. Relieved to see his son holding his breath, he swam back up to the surface with the boy safely in his arms.

Spluttering after they got to the surface, Henry smiled at his father, "See Daddy, I'm not afraid."

His heart racing, Booth shook his head, "Henry, I think it would be a good idea if you learned how to swim before you dive into a pool. Okay?"

Grinning at his father, Henry replied, "Okay, Daddy." Turning to look at his mother, the boy called out, "Can I take swimming lessons, Mommy?"

Relieved that her son was alright, Brennan felt her heart rate begin to return to normal and nodded her head, "Yes Henry, the sooner the better."

Waving at his sister, Henry crowed, "Ha, I told you they'd let me take swimming lessons if I wanted them."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	44. Chapter 44

(Jobless)

Thank you for reviewing my story. It's the only way I can tell you are interested in my stories.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

They'd walked out of the Jeffersonian and the Hoover with no intention of going back. Having had jobs since he was old enough to work, Booth found unemployment to be rather disquieting. For the first time in his adult life, he wasn't moving from one job to another. He'd walked away from his job at the Hoover without insuring that he had another one lined up to takes its place and he'd done it for Brennan. He'd thought about her role in his life, the hardships she'd gone through since she'd started to work with him and he realized that her yearning for something different was not something to just set aside. She was tired and frankly so was he.

She had once remarked that the list of uninjured bones in his body was shorter than the list of injured bones and some days he felt every one of those injuries. He knew that if he didn't quit the FBI there might come a time when he was injured so severely that Brennan would be alone and that was something he'd promised her would never happen.

So here he sat in his home, eating breakfast at seven in the morning because habits were hard to break, without a job to go to once he was done eating. Brennan was looking over employment offers but she wasn't in a hurry to find anything. She was rich and she could afford to support them for the rest of their lives on just her earnings from her book sales if that became necessary.

Booth knew that he couldn't live an idle life, but he was realistic enough to know that any job he took would have to be where Brennan was, so he was patiently waiting for her to decide where she was wanted to work next and then he would start to look for employment wherever they happened to move to.

He knew that she was considering his situation as she looked at job offers, so Booth trusted her with their future. He'd never trusted anyone like he did his wife, but he knew that wherever she went he would follow and if he ended up with a job that bored him, he would accept it because he wanted to give Brennan peace. She and his daughter needed and deserved peace and they would always come first in his life. They were his family and his love for them made him the man he'd always wanted to be. Yes, it sucked to be jobless, but he was determined to be the husband Temperance Brennan needed and the father that Christine and Parker deserved. He'd made his choice and he would live with it.

Oooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	45. Chapter 45

(Bored)

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Dad, I'm bored." Leaning against the doorframe leading into the den, Henry folded his arms across his chest, "I know I'm grounded, but please let me go to Kyle's house."

Parker, realizing the boy's mistake, made a cutting motion across his throat. Seeing his father stand, the oldest son placed his hand over his eyes and shook his head.

His remote in his hand, Booth turned off the TV after he stood up and turned to face his younger son. "Bored huh?" Moving across the room, Booth stopped where his youngest child was standing and placed his arm around the young teenager's shoulders, "Well, we can't have that now can we?

Standing, Parker watched as his father slowly turned Henry and left the room with the boy. His hands shoved in his pants pockets, the young man followed his father and brother out of curiosity. Moving up the stairs, Parker heard his father tell his brother, "So Henry, we can't have anyone bored around here. That would just be a tragedy." Leading the boy to the back door, he removed his arm from his son's shoulders and opened the door. Stepping through the doorway, he motioned for Henry to follow him. Parker following slowly behind them soon found out where Booth was taking his younger sibling.

Pointing at the back yard fence, Booth smiled at his youngest child, "So Henry, since you're bored, I have something to cure that. You see that fence?"

Wary, Henry hunched his shoulders, "You mean the one that Mom asked you to paint?"

A smirk on his lips, Booth nodded his head, "The very one. Since you have so much time on your hands and you're bored the job is now yours. Do a good job. Make me proud."

Appalled, Henry stared in disbelief at his father, "But, Mom asked you to do it."

Patting Henry's back, Booth informed him, "And I'm giving you the job. You're fifteen years old, Henry. It's time you started to pull your weight around here. The paint is in the garage. Mix it before you use it and don't leave streaks or you'll have to do it again." Placing his hand so that it blocked the sun from his eyes, Booth frowned at the sky, "Oh and make sure you wear a hat and some sunblock, you wouldn't want to get sunburn."

Watching his father walk across the yard back to the house, Parker stepped closer to his brother, "Man, I learned a long time ago not to tell Mom or Dad I was bored."

Furious, Henry glared at his brother, "Well thanks for the warning, Bro."

Clapping his hand on Henry's shoulder, Parker laughed, "Don't be mad at me, you're the one who broke the number one kid rule. Never tell your parent you're bored. It just makes them angry and just a little bit vindictive."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	46. Chapter 46

(Smuggled)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit.

Oooooooooooooooo

Entering the visitor's area, Brennan cautiously looked at the man sitting behind the desk across the room. Her nerves were on edge, but the deception she was planning on perpetrating was a risk she was willing to take. After all you do things for family, don't you?

Spying him enter the room, Brennan stood up and smiled. Watching him stroll over to her in a nonchalant manner, she noticed him glance at the man behind the desk. His appearance more than a little sly, she hoped that he didn't draw attention from the guard as it would just create problems she didn't need.

"Hey, I thought Saturday would never get here." Sitting down across from her, he smiled shyly at her and leaned forward, "Did you bring it?"

A little sad at his lack of open affection, Brennan leaned forward and replied, "Yes of course." Glancing at the man at the desk, she waited until he'd turned his attention back to his magazine and quickly slipped the brown bag towards her son, "Henry, this is ridiculous, you don't have to ask me to smuggle candy to you. I'm your mother and I have a right to give you candy if I want to. There is no need for this subterfuge."

Shaking his head, Henry whined, "Please Mom, don't do that. If everyone knows you bring me candy then everyone will want me to share and then they'll eat it all and I really want it all to myself. This camp is being run by a bunch of crazy food fascists. They don't want us to eat candy or cookies or drink cokes or eat popcorn or eat anything good. I mean I really like music camp, but I didn't know they planned to starve me while I'm here. It's better if the candy is smuggled in, Mom, really."

Amused with Henry's complaints, Brennan leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, "If you're unhappy I can take you home, Henry. You don't have to stay here."

Shaking his head, Henry grabbed her hand and begged her, "No Mom, don't make a fuss. I like band camp and I'm having a lot of fun, it's just . . . it's just that I miss candy and cake and stuff and next year I think I might go to baseball camp like Dad tried to talk me into. I heard they can eat whatever they want."

Barely containing her urge to laugh, Brennan stood up and kissed her son on his cheek again, "You're more and more like your father every day, Henry. Now that you're fifteen and starting to mature, you're even starting to look more like him. Your Aunt Caroline has been calling you a clone for the last two years and I'm starting to see why."

Irritated at the family joke, Henry protested, "Hey, I am not a clone, okay. She thinks that's funny, but I don't."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan patted his shoulder, "I was just kidding Henry of course you aren't a clone. You were conceived in the normal way when your father and I had sex."

His cheeks burning, Henry stared wide eyed at his mother, "Mom for God's sake, don't say things like that to me. You're my mother for goodness sake."

Her laughter echoing around the room, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes indeed, more like your father every day."

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thanks.


	47. Chapter 47

(Starve)

After the "Change in the Game". Rated 'T'.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Rooting through the fridge, Booth grew frustrated with his choices. Finally pulling a carton of eggs from the shelf along with some Colby cheese and some left over fried bacon, he set the ingredients on the counter and removed a skillet from a drawer. Twirling the pan around using the handle, Booth laughed and then placed it on the stove.

Carefully, he cracked four eggs, dumped them in to a bowl and scrambled them with a fork. Once he was ready, he put a pat of butter in the now hot pan and then his eggs. Whistling while he worked, Booth felt a presence behind him. Turning, his smile turned in to a scowl as he noticed Brennan snap a picture of him with her phone, "What the hell are you doing?"

Her eyes glittering with happiness, Brennan replied, "I took your picture. I've never seen anyone cook nude before and really, you're so handsome I wanted a reminder of this moment."

His eggs starting to solidify, Booth turned back to the stove, dumped his shredded cheese and bacon into the omelet and then folded it. "I don't want you taking pictures of me like that, Bones. It's not right."

Walking over to the stove, Brennan leaned over and breathed in the heavenly aroma of the omelet. "Did you make enough for me too?"

Surprised, Booth turned to look at his partner, "You're a vegetarian and this has bacon in it. I'll make you one that's bacon free."

Resting her hand on his hip, Brennan smiled, "No, this is fine. I don't want to starve waiting for you to fix another one. Besides the baby wants bacon and just this once I will make an exception and eat meat."

The omelet now ready, Booth moved the pan on to the back eye of the stove, grabbed two plates from the cabinet, sliced his omelet in half and placed the two halves on the plates. Handing her a plate, Booth scolded at her, "You make sure you delete that picture, Bones. My bare ass shouldn't be seen by anyone but you."

A twinkle in her eye, Brennan kissed him and patted his bare ass, "I love your ass Booth, but I agree with you. I'm the only one who should see it."

Rolling his eyes, Booth followed her over to the kitchen table, "From now on, no pictures of me naked. I mean it Bones."

Sitting down, Brennan nodded her head, "Alright, Booth. I promise."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thanks.


	48. Chapter 48

(Lucky)

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Kyle says I'm lucky." Spearing a broccoli spear, Henry wrinkled his nose and took a bite of the dreaded vegetable.

Curious, Brennan placed her fork down and asked her son, "Why does he think you are lucky?"

Rapidly chewing his broccoli, Henry swallowed and grumbled, "I hate broccoli." Drinking some tea in a desperate bid to wash away the flavor, the boy failed to hear his mother.

Amused at his son's antics, Booth asked, "What's wrong, Henry? I told you to put a little cheese sauce on the broccoli and it would help the flavor."

Poking the remaining limp vegetable on his plate, Henry sighed, "Can't I eat spinach instead? I'll even cook it, I know how."

"I don't consider cheese sauce a very healthy way to eat Broccoli, Booth." Irritated at her husband and son, Brennan shook her head, "Vegetables are good for you both and it doesn't hurt to try to widen the variety of foods that you eat." Watching Booth reach over and pour cheese sauce on Henry's broccoli spear, she shook her head, "I'll make spinach tomorrow Henry."

Glumly watching the orange sauce drip from his broccoli, Henry replied, "Thanks Mom."

Now that the vegetable crises was over, Brennan asked again, "Why does Kyle consider you lucky?"

Cutting up his broiled chicken breast, Henry answered her, "Oh, his parents are divorced and he lives with his Dad. Kyle's father is a terrible cook. Kyle says he can burn water if he's not careful. Kyle thinks it's great that you and Dad are great cooks and anyway, he thinks I'm lucky."

Proud of his culinary accomplishments, Booth smiled, "You are lucky. I've seen Kyle's Dad barbecue and the last time he did it his hamburgers looked like charcoal briquettes."

Snorting, Christine interjected, "You should have seen the birthday cake he made Kyle last month. It was lopsided and it was burnt on the bottom."

Concern growing for Kyle, Brennan glanced at Booth and then at her son, "Henry, perhaps you should invite Kyle over for dinner more often."

Poking his broccoli, Henry replied, "Sure, except on broccoli night. Kyle hates broccoli too."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little story. Thank you.


	49. Chapter 49

(Stoned)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

His eyes glassy and bright, Booth leaned against the couch and picked up his TV remote. Pushing the channel selector, he found each channel to be off the air. Frustrated, he turned towards his daughter, "My TV is broke, Honey."

Patiently, Christine took the remote from his hand and turned the TV on. Placing the remote back into his hand, she smiled, "Try now, Dad."

Impressed, he kissed his child on her cheek and thanked her, "Thanks, Baby. Did Bones teach you how to fix TVs?"

Amused at her father's condition, Christine nodded her head, "Oh yeah, Dad. She's taught me a lot of cool stuff like that."

The front door flying open, Henry raced into the room, slamming the door behind him, "Hey, why's Dad home?" Spying his father and sister in the living room, he hurried over to the couch and stared in concern at his father, "Why are you home, Dad?" Turning towards his sister, he shook his head, "And why are you home? I thought your last class was at four."

Standing, Christine placed her arm around her brother's shoulder and walked him over to the kitchen doorway, "Yeah, well, Dad was in a car crash this morning and he hurt his back. The doctor at Emergency gave him pain medicine before Mom got there. Boy did she go ballistic. Anyway, she brought him home and she called me to come home and look after him while she went back to work. She's in the middle of a case."

Peering over her shoulder, Henry shook his head, "Boy, is he as stoned as he looks?"

Her hand on his arm, Christine assured him, "It's worse. You know how he is with pain medicine. I need to go back to university. If I leave now I can make my last class. Watch Dad and don't let him out of your sight until Mom comes home."

His attention now drawn to his children, Booth called out, "Hey, someone bring me a beer and a bag of Oreos, you know where I hide them. I'd go get them myself but my . . . I can't feel my feet anymore. . . . Yep, they're still there . . . Anyway, don't steal any of my cookies. Your mother will get mad at me if you spoil your dinner."

Hands on his hips, Henry informed him, "No beer, Dad. You're stoned. I'll get you a coke and you ate the last of your Oreos last night after Mom went to bed, don't you remember?"

Glaring at his son, Booth shook his head, "Nah uh, I did not . . . . Oh, the ESPN guy said I did, sorry sorry. Okay bring me a snack and a coke although I want a beer."

Christine, trying not to laugh, grabbed her purse and ran to the front door, "Bye Dad and good luck Henry."

Watching his sister flee the house, Henry sighed, "I may kill that doctor myself."

Shocked at what his son just said, Booth shook his finger at his son, "Henry you cannot murder someone do you hear me? Your mother will find out and then . . . I think . . . Henry why is my coffee table moving?"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it.


	50. Chapter 50

(Spike)

Yes, I went there.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking through the living room, Booth beheld his daughter and two of her friends staring intently at the TV, their hands clasped under their chins, their eyes large and glittering.

Curious, Booth paused and watched as some guy with short spiky white hair grabbed a young woman with blond hair and started to kiss her. Soon they were pulling at each other's clothes and systematically destroying the room they were in while they looked intent upon having sex. Alarmed that the girls were only thirteen, Booth grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Squealing, Christine turned towards her father and complained, "Dad, what are you doing? Spike and Buffy were kissing, oh my God, turn the TV back on."

His eyes hooded, Booth glared at his daughter, "What are you three watching? You know you aren't allowed to watch anything above a PG rating."

Christine's friend Heather shook her head vigorously and tried to assure him, "Mr. Booth it's just an old TV show from the like ancient times. It's Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It's just a TV show. Please turn it back on, we're missing the good stuff."

Not sure he was being told the truth, Booth turned the TV back on and saw the white haired man wake up, obviously without clothes, looking around in a kind of daze. Finding the blonde who also appeared to be naked, Booth protested, "This is a little much for an old TV show isn't it?"

Protesting, Christine turned her attention back to the screen, "Oh come on Dad. You can't really see anything. This show is really old and was on regular TV. I mean it was on around the turn of the century. It's okay, besides Mom said we could watch it."

His attention drawn back to the screen, Booth asked, "What's the show about?"

All three girls now turned towards the TV, Heather giggled and informed him, "It's about a girl who kills vampires. She's in love with Spike who's a vampire but it's okay because he's got a soul."

Rolling his eyes, Booth put the TV remote down and placed his hands on his hips, "Fine, but for your information, the turn of the century wasn't that long ago, it wasn't ancient times. Don't make it sound like it was either." Aware that the girls were now ignoring him, Booth sighed, "Vampires. . . . when I was a kid we watched cooler stuff than that. Raiders of the Lost Ark was way cooler than vampires." Muttering as he left the living room in search of his wife, Booth glanced back at his daughter and her friends, "Damn kids and vampires, shit that's just wrong and that Spike fellow . . . ha!"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Any good? Half way through the challenge and I realize I won't be done when the show starts. Don't worry, I will finish this and use the entire 100 words.


	51. Chapter 51

(Illusive)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Happiness is illusive and sometimes we work too hard to find it." Rubbing her forehead, Cam considered her words carefully. "I know you think I'm unhappy, Booth, but I'm not. Paul was a mistake. We liked each other, but that just wasn't enough. We barely saw each other. It's better this way. We can move on and still be friends, like you and me."

His feelings torn, Booth shook his head, "Look, I'm not saying that it was a mistake to break up with Paul, I'm just worried that you didn't give it a chance that's all."

Her hand resting on his arm, Cam smiled, "You're a good friend, Booth and I love you for it, but I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, alright?" Pausing to take a sip of her wine, she noticed the new tie and smiled, "A new tie I see. A little conservative too. What happened to the flashy ties, Booth?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "I don't need them anymore and the Deputy Director was always hinting around that my ties weren't in the spirit of the FBI, so I'm toning it down." Running his hand down his tie, Booth informed her, "Bones bought it for me. She saw it at some store she shops at and she wanted me to have it. I think it's nice."

A feeling of jealousy hitting her, Cam sighed, "I'm glad you and Dr. Brennan finally realized that you were meant to be together. You two drove me crazy avoiding the obvious for too long."

Staring at his tie, Booth ran his hand down the material again, "Yeah, I don't think we ever do anything the easy way." His gaze moving to Cam, Booth moved his hand to his glass of beer, "You know besides Bones, you're the best friend I've ever had and I want to thank you for sticking with me even though I know you wanted to kill me a few times. I made some mistakes and . . . well, you let me and . . . anyway, thanks."

Leaning over and kissing his cheek, Cam reminded him, "I've known you for a long time, Booth. I know you as well as anyone. I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later although I was certain it would be later."

"Yeah, I finally got there." Sipping his beer, he savored the flavor and swallowed, "Bones and I are doing pretty good. We're getting used to compromising and that's big for us. We're going to be okay."

Her wine glass almost empty, Cam finished her drink and placed the glass down, "Thank you for having a drink with me, but I'm fine now. Go home, she left the Lab early today, so I'm sure she's waiting for you."

Standing, Booth leaned down and kissed Cam on the cheek, "You need me, you call me. Bones will understand."

Watching him leave, Cam shook her head and smiled, "I couldn't have found a better friend."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	52. Chapter 52

(Lake)

Thanks for reviewing my story.

Surprise, I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"See Dad, I built a village below the volcano and this blue thing is a lake." Proud of her accomplishment, Christine tapped the blue paint on the board near the clay village. "I call it Lake Oh Oh."

Chuckling, Booth held his daughter against him and shook his head, "Lake Oh Oh? Why did you name it that? Is it a real lake? Did your Mom help you with the name?"

Snickering, Christine shook her head and informed him, "No, Dad. I called it Lake Oh Oh because when the volcano blows up everyone in the village near the lake is going to look up and yell Oh Oh."

Laughing, Booth hugged his daughter, "Now that makes sense Sweetheart. That's very good."

Unamused, Brennan shook her head, "A volcano is not funny, Booth. Try not to encourage her. I wanted her to use a real name for the lake but she refuses to do it."

Aware that her mother wasn't pleased with her choice, Christine frowned, "I can't name it after a real lake, Mom. That means when I blow up my volcano then the people in the village will be real people and when they die they'll die real deaths. If I pretend the lake is a joke then village isn't real and no one will really be killed."

Confused, Brennan shook her head, "But they aren't real Honey. This is just a representation."

Sad that her mother didn't understand her logic, Christine tried again, "I don't want to blow up my volcano and pretend that the village below is going to be destroyed and the people in the village are going to die. That's awful Mom."

Enlightened, Brennan nodded her head, "Oh, I see. Yes, I understand."

Relieved, Christine pointed at the volcano, "Know what I named my volcano?"

Curious, Booth asked, "What sweetheart?"

Proudly, Christine smiled, "Mount Oops We Shouldn't Have Built Our village Next To a Volcano."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	53. Chapter 53

(Adventure)

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Placing his hand on his father's shoulder, Henry shook it as hard as he could.

Startled, Booth woke up from his nap and sat up, "What . . . what happened?" Looking around he spied his five year old son standing next to the bed, sucking his thumb.

Gently removing the thumb from the boy's mouth, Booth asked, "What's wrong Henry?"

Leaning against the bed, Henry sighed, "Christine won't play with me, Daddy. She says I'm a baby."

Pulling the boy up onto his lap, Booth hugged him and smiled, "You're not a baby, Henry. You're a big boy, you know that."

Sniffing, Henry rubbed his eyes, "I just wanted to play with her, Daddy, but she's being mean to me."

Setting the boy down next to the bed, Booth swung his legs off of the bed and grabbed his t-shirt from the floor. Pulling it on, he pointed at his shoes, "Bring me my shoes Henry and I'll play with you. Would you like to go on adventure?"

Excited, the young boy ran over to where Booth's shoes were and picked one of them up. Carrying it back, he gushed, "Oh boy, can we? What kind of venture?"

Taking the shoe from the boy's hand, Booth put it on and waited for his son to bring him the other one, "Well, we can drive over to the zoo and take pictures of the animals and then we can go get pizza. Then when we can come back, we can print the pictures and tape them on your bedroom wall."

Handing Booth the other shoe, Henry clapped his hands in excitement, "Oh boy, Daddy. I like that venture."

Ruffling the boy's hair, Booth grinned, "Parker liked the zoo when he was your age too."

Surprised, Henry asked, "Really, Parka liked the zoo too?"

Standing, Booth smiled, "He sure did. The next time he's here you can show him your pictures, doesn't that sound cool?"

Beaming, Henry grabbed his father's hand, "It sounds cool, Daddy."

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little story. Thanks.


	54. Chapter 54

(Prevention)

Thank you for reviewing my little drabbles.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the waiting room, Christine leaned against her father's knee and whined, "I don't want a shot, Daddy."

Tired of his daughters incessant whining, Booth rubbed his forehead, "Honey, you're starting school in three weeks. You need to get this last shot so you can go. It's a school rule. You know we have to follow the rules."

Tearfully, Christine ran her hand across her eyes, "I don't want the shot Daddy, it hurts. I won't go to school. I can stay home."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth shook his head, "Bones, maybe we can put it off for another week."

Firmly, Brennan shook her head in response, "No Booth. She needs the shot a few weeks before she goes to school. My mother used to tell me that an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure."

Puzzled, Christine scratched the side of her head, "I don't know what that means."

Amused that Christine looked exactly like her mother when she didn't understand something, Booth smiled, "It means that it's better to keep a bad thing from happening instead of trying to fix the bad thing once it happens."

Moving between his knees, Christine placed her arms around his waist, "Can we get ice cream after the mean doctor stabs me, Daddy."

Rubbing her back, Booth assured her, "Oh yeah, we can do that. If you're a good girl you can even have two scoops."

Annoyed, Brennan shook her head, "The doctor isn't going to stab you, Christine. It's a very small needle and it will just prick your skin."

Solemnly, Christine shook her head, "I don't think so, Mommy."

Oooooooooooooooooo

It's that time of year.


	55. Chapter 55

(Ill Mannered)

Angelo wants Booth to set up a shooting club. Why not?

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Furious, Booth glared at the owner of The Hunters Gun Club and protested, "I don't care if you do own this place. You don't talk to my daughter like that. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Slightly intimidated by Booth's size, Larry Green stiffened his spine and responded loudly, "I'm the one who's throwing your ass out of here along with that brat of yours."

A sneer set on Booth's face, the former Ranger smiled, "Try it, Sport. Touch me or my kid . . . go ahead."

His jaw working, Larry finally replied, "Leave or I'll call the police."

Chuckling, Booth walked over to where his daughter stood, took their bag from her hand and smiled, "Honey, that guy over there is what an asshole looks like. You remember that."

"I will Dad." Following him out into to the parking lot, Christine noticed quite a few of the members watch them as they left. "Dad, I didn't cheat or anything. That boy was just embarrassed that I beat him because I'm a girl."

Pausing near the back of the truck, Booth opened the back of the truck, placed the bag inside and sat on the tailgate, "Honey, there are men in this world who can't stand the thought of women beating them in anything. Me, I don't give a shit . . . um, I don't care about stuff like that. I know who I am and someone being better than me at something doesn't change who I am. That goes for you too. Larry's son, William is an ill mannered bully and we both know it. When you won the contest and showed everyone what a lousy shot that boy was, he couldn't stand it, so of course he started bleating that you cheated. Now how you cheated is beyond me, but . . . . any way, you won fair and square. William couldn't handle being beat by a sixteen year old woman and Larry just couldn't handle his son's embarrassment. That's why he wanted to get rid of us."

Puzzled, Christine rubbed the end of her nose, "Where are we going to practice now, Dad? This is the only gun club in this small town."

Unconcerned Booth flashed her smile, "Maybe I'll open up a gun club. Your Mom hates Larry and refused to join his club. I bet I could talk her into bank rolling me into setting up one."

Excited, Christine clapped her hands, "Are you serious? Oh man, that's a great idea, Dad."

"I have a few sometimes." Pleased at the thought of his own gun club, Booth smiled, "The more I think about it the more I like it. Of course, we're only here in the summer months and Bones might not think it's a great idea."

Slyly, Christine smiled at her father, "You can charm smile her, Dad. She has a hard time resisting your charm smile."

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "Maybe, but sometimes she resists if she thinks I'm being a lunk head. Let's go home and see what happens."

Oooooooooooooooooo

This little mini arc will run across a few chapters. Any good?


	56. Chapter 56

(Argument)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

"It's outrageous that Mr. Green would behave in such a manner." Furious, Brennan paced in front of Booth. "Christine is a very good shooter and she doesn't have to cheat, although I have no idea how one cheats while shooting at paper targets."

Leaning against the kitchen table, Booth nodded his head, "You won't get an argument out of me on that one. His boy is always bragging about how he's the best shooter in town and he hated the fact that Christine beat him, the little prick."

Curious, Brennan stopped pacing and asked, "Why didn't you enter the contest? You would have beat anyone that dared to compete against you."

"That's why." Unconcerned Booth turned, grabbed an apple from the bowl sitting on the table and turned back to look at his wife, "Everyone knows I was a sniper. I'd be unfair competition."

Now calm, Brennan glanced at Christine who was eating a sandwich in the living room, "What are you going to do now? Mr. Green runs the only shooting range in town."

Taking a bite out of his apple, Booth chewed it then swallowed, "Well, I was thinking about opening one of my own."

Suddenly filled with excitement, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, that's a great idea, Booth. We could open one up and compete against Mr. Green. We could insure that women and girls could have a place to practice without fear of being intimidated by males that are insecure and bullies like Larry Green and his son." Grabbing Booth's apple from his hand, she took a bite and handed the apple back to him. Pacing again, Brennan chewed her apple and thought of the logistics.

Surprised at Brennan's sudden enthusiasm, Booth broke through her reverie, "What do you mean 'we' could open up a shooting range? Does that mean you want to go into business with me?"

Her bite of apple now gone, Brennan stopped and smiled, "Of course. I will fund the operation and you can set it up. Of course since we are only here three months out of the year, you will have to find a manager that will comply with our business plan. I would get great satisfaction in running Mr. Green out of business. He's a terrible person and he's very prejudicial against women and girls. It's time that someone stood up to him and showed him that his way of doing things is wrong."

Alert this time, Booth lifted his arm so that it was out of Brennan's reach when she tried to grab his apple again, "Get your own apple Miss Grabby." Amused to see her pout at him, Booth handed her his apple, "Okay, it's yours. So . . . we're going to open a shooting range. Cool."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little story. Thanks.


	57. Chapter 57

(Morose)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Entering their summer home, Brennan smiled when she noticed Booth at the kitchen table, a notebook in front of him, diligently writing. Happy that Booth had something to take his mind off of his early retirement, she placed her purse and bags on the couch and walked over to where he was sitting. "How is our business plan coming along?"

Satisfied with his work so far, Booth placed his pencil down and motioned for her to sit down, "Pretty good. I found out that there's an old shooting range on highway 219 out near the airport. Larry Green drove the owner out of business a few years ago. I think it would be ironic if we used it to drive Larry out of business don't you?"

Her laughter a breath of fresh air to Booth, Brennan nodded her head, "I do love irony. I ran into Larry Green in Elkins a little while ago. He was quite rude to me, so I decided to inform him that we're going to open a competing shooting range. He became quite angry with me and said some very colorful words to me. Sheriff Clayton was in the store and overheard him. Nate became very angry and told Mr. Green that he was out of line and he'd better leave the store. Mr. Green became quite morose. He knows that Sheriff Clayton hates him."

Angry that Larry had cursed his wife, Booth stood up and rummaged in his pants pocket for his keys, "I think I'll pay Larry a little visit."

Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan frowned, "No Booth. That won't be necessary. Larry was just trying to bully me and he failed. He knows he failed too and that gives me great pleasure. Nate meant well, but I had the situation under control and you don't need to do anything further about it . . . Christine and I are going over to Keyser to the movies. She's sitting on the porch waiting for me. Would you like to come with us?"

Torn between wanting vengeance against Larry and not wanting to upset his partner, Booth finally nodded his head, "Sure, why not? I hope it's not one of those crazy chick flicks that Chrisine loves. God I hate it when she cries."

Sad to disappoint him, Brennan kissed him gently, "Unfortunately that is what we are going to see."

Resigned to teenager tears, Booth returned her kiss, "Well, I know I can count on you to cheer me up later tonight."

Ooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	58. Chapter 58

(Arrogant)

As a bonus, I'm posting this chapter this afternoon. (So 2 chapters today. If you missed it, read chapter 57 before you read this one. This concludes the mini arc.

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Parked across the road, Larry Green watched the parking lot slowly fill with patrons, his patrons. Disgusted with the situation and helpless to stop it, he slapped his steering wheel and cursed the day that Seeley Booth and his family had bought a summer home in the area.

Standing in the doorway of his new shooting range, Booth was filled with pride as he watched the parking lot fill up. He and Brennan had tied their names to this venture and he wanted it to succeed.

His business manager, walking across the parking lot, noticed Larry Green drive away and sighed with relief. Approaching Booth, he smiled, "That arrogant prick finally left. I thought for sure he'd cause us trouble."

Unconcerned, Booth stepped into the building, Jimmy following him, "Considering that the Sheriff is here and so his family, I don't think so. Larry is a bully, but he's also a damn coward. No, he might try something underhanded down the road, but he won't come in here and raise a ruckus. He has too much to lose. He'll fight to keep his business, but I plan to bury the asshole."

Pleased that opening day was going so well, Jimmy beamed at the crowd, "Thanks for hiring me, Booth. I really enjoy teaching, but it's been getting tougher since the school board has been laying off teachers because of budget cuts. I knew I was next and well . . . . Thanks for giving me this opportunity. Carol loves West Virginia and I really didn't want to leave the state."

Clapping Jimmy on the back, Booth smiled, "Hey, we're practically family. Bones and I have always had a soft spot for your son, Andy and well we think of you and Carol and as family as well as the boy. I needed a manager to run the place for me and Bones and I know you'll do a good job."

Happy that Booth trusted him, Jimmy pointed at his son, "Andy needed a part time job, so I hired him to help out. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, you're the manager, hire who you want." Waving at Andy, Booth hollered out. "Hey Andy, I hope you've been staying out of trees lately."

Rolling his eyes, Andy Grant shook his head and shouted back, "Come on, Uncle Booth. That joke is so old it's starting to smell."

Ooooooooooooooo

A/N: Yep, little Andy from 'The Baby in the Bough' has grown up and he's twenty in this story. This is the end of my little arc. I hope you liked it.


	59. Chapter 59

(Store)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Patting his pockets for his keys, Booth yelled down the hallway, "Hey Bones, I'm going to the store for some beer. You want me to pick anything up for you while I'm gone?"

Not getting a reply, Booth paused at the front door and decided he'd better go and find Brennan and make sure she didn't need anything at the store. Since the kids were spending the weekend with Hodgins and Angela he wanted to make one trip to the store, come back, park himself in front of the TV and watch as many games as possible.

The house very quiet, Booth entered the bedroom and found Brennan standing near the bathroom doorway. "Hey Bones, want anything from the store? I'm making a beer and snack run."

Turning to face Booth, Brennan moved her right hand up to a pair of glasses, removed them slowly and threw them on the dresser. Next she removed some hairpins from her hair, shook her head side to side so that her hair whipped around her face and placed her hands on her hips. "Mr. Booth, do you know the penalty for an overdue book?"

A little surprised and just a little turned on, Booth leaned against the dresser and smiled, "Why I don't know Miss Brennan, why don't you tell me?"

Moving closer to Booth, Brennan picked up a book from the bed and waved it at him, "Well, Mr. Booth, since this book is overdue since 2008, I feel that the repercussions should be severe, don't you?"

His mouth a little dry, Booth straightened, licked his lips and agreed, "Um . . . well, okay."

Now standing in front of him, Brennan dropped the book at their feet and placed her hands on his hips, "Did I do that right?"

Grateful that Brennan liked to play with him sometimes, Booth smiled and kissed her, "You were perfect Bones. Now let's discuss that penalty fee."

Oooooooooooooooo

A/N: this is a call back to 'The Passenger in the Oven". What do you think of it?


	60. Chapter 60

(Game)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

His hands clamped over his ears, Booth stood in stunned disbelief as the announcers screamed from the speakers, 'I can't believe this, the Colorado Avalanche just beat the Philadelphia Flyers. How did that happen?"

Grabbing the remote, Booth turned the TV off and threw the remote at the fireplace below it. Unable to believe what he'd seen, Booth was unaware of the large eyes staring at him from across the room. Sitting down heavily, he placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands.

Christine, uncertain what was going on, but certain that her Daddy was upset, placed her book down, moved off of the couch and moved closer to him. Placing her arms around one of his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder and sniffed, "Don't cry Daddy."

"I'm not crying, Baby." His voice muffled, Booth remained motionless, "Daddy is just upset that his team lost the game that's all."

Worried that her father was going to cry, Christine released his arm and started to rub her hand up and down his back, "It will be okay Daddy. Maybe they'll win next time."

Straightening, Booth looked down at his daughter and smiled, "Yeah, maybe." Pulling her into his arms, he held her on his lap and hugged her, "Thanks Sweetheart."

Sadly, Christine stared into his warm brown eyes and placed her hand on his chest. Trying to come up with an idea to make him happy, she suggested, "Maybe you should have some ice cream, Daddy. I think that will make you feel better."

Kissing the top of her head, Booth smiled, "Do you think so?"

Sure that it would help him, Christine nodded her head, "If it's chocolate."

Standing, Booth held his daughter securely in his arms as he walked into the kitchen, "You're right, Baby. Chocolate always makes me happy. Would you like to help me eat some ice cream?"

Solemnly, the child replied, "Sure Daddy."

Placing her on a chair next to the island, Booth kissed her cheek and then walked over to the fridge, "So I think we should eat some chocolate ice cream and then go find your mother and maybe play some games. How does that sound?"

Happy that her father wasn't sad anymore, Christine smiled, "Oh boy that sounds great. I'm glad you aren't sad anymore."

Pulling out a tub of chocolate ice cream from the freezer section, Booth smiled at his little girl, "Me too, Sweetheart. I don't know what I would do without you and your Mommy."

Oooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	61. Chapter 61

(Extreme)

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Sitting in the diner, Booth handed his children each a menu and started to read his. Just skimming it, Booth had almost settled on the loaded double cheeseburger when Henry gasped, "Dad they've added a new sandwich to the menu."

Curious, Booth lowered his menu and stared at his son, "Where?"

Eager to show him, Henry got up on his knees, leaned across the table, pulled down his father's menu and jabbed at the bottom, "It's at the bottom under the word new."

Pulling the menu back up, Booth scanned the new menu item and broke out into a smile, "Alright now that's a sandwich."

Curious, Brennan quickly scanned the bottom of the menu and blanched, "Booth . . . Booth maybe you shouldn't get that one. Your cholesterol was too high the last time you were at the doctor as it is."

Irritated at her, Booth exhaled sharply, "Bones, I've changed my diet just because you asked me to, but I also told you that I was going to eat what I wanted on Saturdays and this is Saturday. That sandwich is just what I wanted and I'm going to get it."

Holding up his hand, Henry asked, "Can I order an extreme bacon sandwich too?"

Not to be left out, Christine piped up, "If Henry is getting an extreme bacon sandwich then so am I."

Resigned, Brennan nodded her head, "I suppose so. It will be sad when all three of you are dead and I'll be all alone in this world. Poor eating habits will shorten your lives and since I eat healthy diets that means you're sentencing me to an old age where I'll be all alone but, if that's fine with you then by all means order sandwiches with 12 pieces of bacon on it."

Defeated, Booth placed his menu down and turned to stare at his wife, "You know Bones, Dr. Goodman wasn't kidding all those years ago when he talked about your steep learning curve."

Making a valiant effort not to smile, Brennan turned and kissed her husband, "So you aren't going to order the sandwich?"

Sadly, Booth shook his head, "No, I guess not. . . You don't play fair, just so you know I know that."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble.


	62. Chapter 62

(Natural)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Angry and wanting the world to know it, Christine slammed the front door after she entered the living room and glared at her father.

Startled, Booth looked up from his crossword puzzled and took in the look he was getting from his daughter, "Okay, what are you in a snit about?"

Stalking over to where her father was sitting, Christine threw herself on the couch and complained, "Tina says I'm adopted. Just because my hair is dark blond she says that I can't be your kid. She's been telling everyone in school that I'm adopted. Boy she makes me so mad."

Puzzled, Booth shook his head, "Who is Tina? She isn't one of your friends is she? If she is then she should know that you aren't adopted."

Disgusted, Christine folded her arms against her chest, "She's new. She transferred from Bright's Academy. She was like the most popular girl in school there and she's trying to be at my school now. She's a damn . . . um. . . . sorry, she's a bully. I told her my hair has always been dark blond and I'm not adopted, but she doesn't believe me. She's seen Henry and you and yesterday she saw Mom so now she's telling everyone I'm adopted. It's not fair. Some of my friends are starting to believe her and I'm just so mad."

Not sure how to handle the situation, Booth thought it over. "Look Honey, just because you have blond hair and the rest of us have dark hair doesn't mean anything. For God's sake, your grandfather Max was a natural blond and my Dad's mother was a sandy blond. Your hair color just skipped a generation that's all. Genetics is weird like that. Besides, I was born a towhead. My hair was very blond when I was born, but as I got older it got darker and by the time was I was sixteen it was brown."

Surprised, Christine turned and looked at her father, "Really?"

Patting her knee, Booth smiled, "Yes, really. What you should do is take one of my baby pictures to school along with a picture of Max. Show them to your friends and explain to them that Tina is stupid and must have failed biology class. That's what I'd do. Also, just so you know, your hair is darker than it used to be. You were a light blond when you were born, not dark blond like it is now. It might get even darker when you get older."

Happy that she had a plan, Christine leaned over and kissed her father on his cheek. Thanks Dad. I hate bullies."

Watching her leave the room, Booth shook his head and returned his attention to his crossword puzzle.

Ooooooooooooooooo

A/N: a towhead is slang for a person with very blond hair. My Dad was a towhead. He was born with blond hair and by the time he was eighteen his hair was black.


	63. Chapter 63

(Break)

After the "The Lance to the Heart". It's possible that you may need a tissue.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

A little drunk, Booth moved into the bedroom and was confronted with a sight he was growing to hate. Moving across the room, he leaned over and picked up Brennan's fertility statue and glared at it. "I really hate you, you piece of shit."

The statue seemingly leering at him, Booth grew enraged and slammed it down on the table. Hearing the distinct sound of something break echoing throughout the room caused Booth to sober slightly. Surprised that something made of stone could be delicate, Booth squatted in front of the statue and moved it around in his hands trying to determine what if anything had broken. Not willing to move his hands over the protruding appendage, he looked at it closely and noticed a crack at the base where it met the statue's groin area. "Great . . . that's just great. Now she's going to be all pissy with me about you. Thanks a lot."

Standing, Booth moved over to the bed, sat down and after removing his shoes, laid down to rest his eyes until Brennan came home.

Oooooooooooooo

Entering the bedroom, Brennan noticed that Booth was asleep with his clothes on. Surprised, she leaned over him and shook his arm, "Booth why are you still in your clothes? It's midnight."

His eye lids cracking open, Booth cautioned her, "Shh, Bones. Not so loud."

Amused, Brennan shook her head, "Are you drunk?"

Clearing his throat, Booth sighed, "A little. . . . Christine is okay. She's in bed." Reaching for her, Booth placed his hand on her arm, "I'm sorry. I guess it's been awhile since I've drunk any Scotch and I had too many and well . . . Sweets . . . and I just . . ."

Sad for her husband and friend, Brennan sat down beside him and kissed him, "I'm sorry, Booth. I'm sorry that you're so sad."

Returning her kiss, Booth smiled, "Yeah, it's okay. . . . um . . . I broke it. I'm sorry. It was an accident . . . sorry . . ."

Puzzled, Brennan shook her head, "What did you break, Booth?"

His eyes closing, Booth muttered, "That dammed penis guy . . . He was glaring at me."

Standing, Brennan moved over to the table and picked up the fertility statue and examined it. Realizing that the penis was broke, she shook her head and turned to stare at her husband, "It's a good thing you're drunk Booth. If I thought you'd done this on purpose I would be extremely upset with you." Staring at Booth's face, the haggard look, the fine wrinkles on his forehead, she felt a tear fall from her lashes, 'Never mind Booth. This is just a thing. It isn't that important."

Moving back over to the bed, she sat down beside him and placed her hand on his chest, "I'm not angry with you Booth."

His eyes opening and then closing, Booth muttered, "Everything I touch turns to shit. I'm sorry."

A lump seeming to make her throat tight, Brennan leaned over and kissed him, "I'm sorry that so much has happened to you, Booth. I'm going to take the statue to the Jeffersonian and see if it can be repaired. After that I'll donate it to them. I don't want a statue to make you unhappy. It's just a thing. Booth. You are more important to me than a statue." Kissing him, Brennan assured him, "I love you."

Barely awake, Booth nodded his head, "I love you too, Bones. I think you're the only one that does." Closing his eyes, he drifted in to sleep as Brennan sat by his side, her hand resting on his chest.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little drabble. Thank you.


	64. Chapter 64

(Parch)

After the 'Change in the Game'.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

" _With moisture as with heat, the farmer must recognize when and just how much water his crops need. While the cultivator must worry about heat and whether it will drop so as to chill the progressing vegetation, so neither must lack of moisture parch the plants so at to check their continued growth."_

The narrator droning on and on, Booth felt his eyes glazing over. Shaking his head, he tried to show some interest in the documentary, but for the life of him, he just couldn't work up any interest in farming. He was a Philly boy and farming was a very dull topic to a city boy.

Desperate to change the channel, Booth turned to look at Brennan, "Bones, I know I said you could pick what we could watch tonight, but I'm bored. I'm a city kid and farming is not my thing. Please find something else to watch."

Annoyed at the interruption, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, if you don't want to watch this then please find something else to do. I intend to watch this."

Defeated, Booth stood up, "Okay, enjoy the show." Walking over to the front door, he looked back at the TV and shook his head, "I'll be back in a while."

Surprised, Brennan turned to stare at the door when she realized that Booth had left the apartment. Biting her lower lip, she shook her head and turned the TV off.

Oooooooooooooooo

Carrying a big box into the apartment, Booth was surprised to find the living room deserted and the television off. The box rather bulky, he shifted it in his hold and carried it into the guest bedroom. Leaving the box on the bed, he left the room and went in search of Brennan. Entering their bedroom, he found her in bed, lying on her side. Standing in the doorway, he heard her say, "I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't mean to make you leave."

Floored at her statement, Booth walked over to the bed and sat down, "Bones, you didn't make me leave. When I realized that you really wanted to watch that farm documentary I decided that we needed two TVs. I went to the store and bought one for the guest bedroom. I know you don't want one in our bedroom, but I figured that you wouldn't mind one in the guest bedroom."

Sadly, Brennan sat up and confided to him, "I thought you were angry and left because of it."

His hand resting on her thigh, Booth frowned, "Bones, look I'm sorry, I should have told you where I was going, but you were watching that show and I didn't want to bug you so I just went to the store. You did tell me to find something else to do and I did it. There was no way I was angry with you." Gripping her thigh, Booth shook his head, "Bones you need to quit assuming I'm angry about stuff when I'm not. Come on, you know me, I have a temper, so if I'm angry I'm pretty sure you should be able to tell. I yell . . . I throw up my hands and fuss at you or I tell you I'm pissed. Just like I know when you're mad at me. . . . well most of the time. Anyway, I'm sorry if I upset you. I wasn't very considerate and I apologize."

A smile appearing on her face, Brennan kissed him and asked, "So is this when we have make up sex?"

His mouth opening in surprise, Booth grinned, "Hell yeah."

oooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	65. Chapter 65

(Mobile)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Worried, Parker stepped into the living room and asked his father, "Hey Dad, have you seen my mobile?"

Confused, Booth turned to look at his oldest son, "What the hell is a mobile?"

Her attention drawn to the conversation, Brennan placed her journal down and explained to her husband, "Mobile is another way of saying cell phone."

Irritated, Booth shook his head, "Is that another one of those English things? Why can't you just say cell phone like everyone else?"

Annoyed, Parker placed his hands on his hips, "Come on Dad quit correcting the way I talk. I lived in England for eight years and I picked up stuff. I really need my" holding up his hands, he made quote marks with his fingers, "cell phone. I promised Christine and Henry that I'd take them to the movies. I need my phone."

Rushing into the room, Henry held up Parker's phone and crowed, "Ha, I found your mobile, Parker."

Standing, Booth motioned for his youngest son to come to him. Once the boy was standing next to him, Booth placed his hands on the youngster's shoulders, "Henry, we say cell phone not mobile. Don't let your brother's limey ways influence you."

Shocked, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, limey is a very derogatory thing to call people who are from England." Turning to her youngest child, Brennan informed him, "You are not allowed to call people from England limeys."

Amused, Parker shook his head, "Now that I've found my mobile . . . cell phone, let's get Christine to get a move on or we're going to be late. I want to pick up some nosh on the way."

Running down the hallway, Christine called, "Come on everyone we're going to be late."

His children fleeing the house, Booth watched as they scrambled through the door and slammed it shut behind them. Turning towards his wife, Booth asked, "Nosh?"

Amused, Brennan translated, "Food."

Sadly shaking his head, Booth sat down, "My little boy grew up and turned into an Englishman."

Picking up her journal, Brennan stated, "Well at least he's not a ponce or a daft cow."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: A ponce is a poser. A daft cow is an idiot.


	66. Chapter 66

(Sick)

[After 'The Hole in the Heart']

Thank you for reveiwing my drabbles.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Lying on her stomach, Brennan hugged her pillow and tried to relax. Her head pounding, her stomach rolling, she felt so sick she thought she was going to die. Her body drenched in sweat, she was furious that she was cold and yet her sheets were damp and on the verge of being soggy. Disgusted, she finally rolled off of the bed to escape the dampness and with her pillow lay on the floor, shivering and sweating at the same time.

Ooooooooooooo

Close to midnight, Booth arrived at Brennan's apartment and let himself in with his key. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he placed his gun in the gun safe located on her book shelf and walked over to the bedroom door to make sure that he hadn't awakened his girlfriend. The bed a mess of tangled sheets, he glanced at the bathroom doorway and saw that the room was dark. Not sure where Brennan was, he stood in the doorway and called out, "Bones, where are you?"

Relieved that she wasn't alone anymore, Brennan feebly called out, "Here . . . I'm here, Booth."

Confused, Booth walked around the bed and found Brennan lying on the floor, shivering huddled under a damp blanket. Frightened, he knelt beside her and placed his hand on her forehead, "Bones you're burning up. What's wrong with you?"

Her voice weak, Brennan stammered, "I don't know. I . . . I started to get sick this evening and I . . . I don't know. I'm so cold."

Moving his arms under her, he picked her up with a grunt and carried her into the living room. Placing her gently on the couch, he ran back into the bedroom and grabbed a clean blanket from the closet and rushed back into the living room. He replaced the soggy blanket with the clean one and tossed the damp blanket onto the recliner. "Bones, I'm going to call an ambulance. You're sick. Hold on."

After the call was made, Booth knelt by the couch and kissed her on the forehead, "Hold on, Bones. The ambulance is on the way."

Weeping, Brennan reached out her hand and grabbed his wrist, "I'm so cold, Booth."

Worried, Booth held her hand against his stomach, "I know Baby hold on. I'm here, Bones. I'm here."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	67. Chapter 67

(Slice)

This is a sequel to chapter 66.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"So you had food poisoning Bones." Wiping her bangs away from her eyes, Booth leaned down and kissed her, "A pretty serious case too. It's a good thing I came home when I did. Why didn't you call me or just call an ambulance? You shouldn't have waited so long."

Feeling weak, Brennan stared at her mate, "I just thought I had a stomach virus. I regurgitated and I felt fatigued, but I didn't realize how sick I was until I started sweating. I was going to call you, but I was so tired and I knew you were working that kidnapping case. . . ."

Worried about her, Booth leaned over and placed his forehead next to her forehead, "Bones what am I going to do with you, huh? You should have called me anyway. I could have at least got Angela to come and check on you or Max. You scared the hell out of me when I got home and found you like that."

A slight smile on her lips, Brennan stared into his soft brown eyes, "Booth stop worrying. I already feel better. I'm going to be fine."

Puzzled, Booth gently kissed her and asked, "I can't imagine you getting food poisoning. What in the world did you eat today that made you sick?"

"I had a spinach salad and a slice of melon. I bought them at the 'Salad Bar' and brought them home to eat." Pausing, Brennan collected her thoughts, "Leafy greens are responsible for more than half of all reported cases of norovirus in this country. It really isn't caused by the vegetable though. It's caused by the food handler. I obviously won't be making any more purchases from them."

Leaning back, Booth chuckled and decided to tease her, "So when you're fussing at me all the time about my bad diet you're the one who gets sick? Miss 'I'll live longer because I'm a vegetarian' is the one who got sick and not me? I really love irony."

Not amused, Brennan sniffed, "Well I'm not a fan of irony, Booth. You eat hot dogs for goodness sake."

A sparkle in his eyes, Booth kissed her, "Well, I'm counting on those preservatives to help me live longer."

Exasperated, Brennan opened her mouth to protest, "Booth . . ."

Placing his mouth over hers, Booth kissed her until he felt her relax. "I love you, Bones. Don't scare me like that again."

Ooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabbles.


	68. Chapter 68

(Rant)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe that little pipsqueak hit on you like that and in front of me too." Furious, Booth paced the living room jabbing the air with his fist, "I should have beat the shit out of him."

Calmly watching her husband rant, Brennan hoped he'd wind down soon. She was tired and wanted to go to bed soon.

His fury unabated, Booth continued to pace the room, "I don't care if he is a Senator. He can't have everything he wants just because he thinks he's some big shot. I . . ."

Not sure what it would take to calm him down, Brennan stood up and stepped into his path. When he stopped his pacing, she moved closer and placed her arms around his chest. "I love it when you're jealous."

Surprised, Booth placed his arms around her shoulders and stared into her crystal blue eyes, "Since when? Normally you yell at me for stuff like this."

Kissing him lightly on the lips. Brennan smiled, "Normally I find this kind of behavior to be very annoying, but Senator Young was drunk and he was humiliating his spouse by trying to pursue me in front of her. I had already told him that I was married and that my husband would not appreciate his pursuit of me, but the Senator grew relentless. I was on the verge of throwing a glass of water on him to cool his ardor when you intervened and told the Senator that you didn't care who he was you were going to pop him one if he didn't behave. I found that to be very arousing, Booth."

"You did?" His fury gone, Booth assured her, "If he'd said one more thing to you I would have pounded him to the ground. I won't put up with that bullshit. He has no respect for his wife and any other woman as far as I can tell, the asshole. Some of these politicians seem to think that just because they have some political power women should drop their panties for them when they smile at them. That little shit needs a lesson."

Her hands grabbing the lapels of his jacket, Brennan crashed her lips against his lips. Responding, Booth soon lost interest in the senator. After a while, they separated and she smiled, "I'm pretty sure I won't be invited to any more of his parties."

Feeling a little aroused himself, Booth released her, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom, "Fine with me."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story.


	69. Chapter 69

(Pissed)

This is my second try with this prompt. Here goes.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

A sharp rap at the door caused Booth to glare at the TV screen and turn towards his sons, "Okay, guys tell me what happened while I'm gone."

Amused, Parker saluted his father and assured him, "Sure will Dad."

Handing the remote to Henry, Booth hurried to the front door and opened it. A little dumbfounded at the sight of Michael Vincent on the other side, Booth glanced down the hallway and back at the younger man, "Okay, you do know that Christine is pissed at you?"

Patiently, Michel Vincent explained, "Yeah, but it wasn't my fault. Andrew pushed all of my buttons. I couldn't let him . . . please Uncle Booth, let me in and let me talk to Christine."

Resigned, Booth stepped aside and let the young man in, "Okay, it's your funeral. I'll tell your parents you died bravely."

Not amused, Michael glared at his adopted uncle, "Ha ha, very funny."

A slight smile on his lips, Booth slapped the boy on his shoulder, "I try." Turning his head, Booth hollered, "Christine you have company. It's some guy." Walking back over to the couch, Booth took the remote from Henry and asked him, "Did I miss anything?"

A smirk on his lips, Parker replied, "Just a unassisted double play."

Outraged, Booth turned and glared at the young man by the door, "Shit!"

Christine hurrying out of her bedroom with her mother behind her stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What do you want?"

Aware that the entire family was staring at him except for his uncle who was engrossed with the game, calmly turned and faced his friend, "I'm sorry okay? It wasn't any of my business and I shouldn't have intervened like I did."

Furious, Christine crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor, "You're damn right it wasn't."

Absently, Booth called out, "Christine . . . you owe the swear jar a buck."

Her eyes glittering, Christine called out to her father, "It was worth it, Dad."

Brennan, uncomfortable with Christine's anger, walked past her and placed her arm around their visitor, "Michael Vincent, would you like some tea or other beverage?"

Relieved that Brennan was not angry with him, Michael Vincent smiled, "Thank you, Aunt Temperance. I'd love some of that delicious sun tea you make."

Amused, Henry made kissing noises, "Suck up."

An elbow in his son's ribs, Booth shook his head, "Stay out of it."

Rubbing his ribs, Henry frowned, "If I had a dollar for the swear jar I'd . . ."

Parker slapping the back of Henry's head, shook his head vigorously, "Stay out of it."

Oooooooooooooooooo

To be continued.


	70. Chapter 70

(Faded)

Fanfiction was down yesterday. Here we go.

This is a continuation of chapter 69. Hope you like it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Following Michael Vincent and Brennan into the kitchen, Christine informed her friend, "I'm not interested in anything you have to say, so you can just go home."

Feigning unconcern, Michael sat down and waited for his glass of tea, "Aunt Temperance would you be interested in hearing what happened?"

Not sure if she should reply, Brennan finally poured the young man a glass of tea and sat down across from him, "Christine says that she and Andrew were at a party and sitting at a table talking when you interrupted their date and shouted at her."

His cheeks flaming red, Michael nodded his head, "I did do that, but she left out a little part of the story."

Not surprised, Brennan glanced at her furious daughter and then back at her adopted nephew, "And what might that have been?"

Glancing at Christine's suddenly crimson face, Michael decided to have mercy on his friend, "I can't say. Let's just say that I wasn't happy and I wanted her to know it."

Puzzled, Brennan glanced towards the living room, "Yes, perhaps it would be best if whatever it was remained between the two of you. If I were to find out it was questionable behavior I might feel obligated to tell her father."

Appalled, Christine stepped further into the room, "Mom, no."

Standing, Brennan gazed at her daughter rather sternly, "Christine, you've known Michael Vincent your whole life. Did he do something inappropriate or did he prevent something inappropriate from happening? Should I be concerned?"

Uncomfortable, Christine moved across the room and sat down next to Michael Vincent. Her anger faded, she sighed, "I guess he stopped me from making a fool of myself."

Surprised, Michael turned to look at his friend, "Really?"

Slowly nodding her head, Christine placed her hand on his arm, "Yes, I'm sorry. You were just trying to look out for me. I know that. I was just embarrassed that it happened in front of Andrew and his friends. He's so much older than I am and I felt like a child being scolded by an adult. It was embarrassing."

Patting her hand, Michael winked at her, "You were being a little childish, Chrissy. I was a little . . . um, well I just wanted you to know that I was there and well . . . you know."

Embarrassed, Christine nodded her head, "Yeah, I know. It won't happen again either. I told Andrew that he's a little too old for me to be dating. Maybe when I'm older, but not right now."

Relieved, Michael Vincent picked up his glass of tea, "Thank God for that."

Extremely curious, Brennan glanced between the friends and then shook her head, "If you need to talk to me Christine you can. You do know that don't you . . . or your father?"

A quick glance at the living room and Christine shook her head, "Not Dad . . . um, I mean, yes, thank you, Mom."

Leaning against the doorway, Henry remarked, "Oh come on Chrissy, tell Dad whatever it was. I haven't seen him blow his top in a few weeks."

Amused, Michael Vincent turned and looked at the young man, "Well if that's your goal, would you like me to tell him about your little escapade at the mall last week and how . . ."

His hand making a cutting motion across his throat, Henry blurted out, "Stop!" Turning towards his mother, Henry gave her a sick smile, "Mom, can I have some of your delicious sun tea?"

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	71. Chapter 71

(Needle)

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

His thumb in his mouth, Henry sniffed and held up his index finger for his father to see. Booth, wiping his hands on an old rag, squatted down next to his four year old son and inspected the finger. Finding a splinter in the tip, Booth gently removed Henry's thumb from his mouth and asked him, "Do you want me to take it out?"

Sniffing again, Henry whined, "It hurts, Daddy."

Sad for his son, Booth tossed the rag on his work bench, stood up and lifted his son onto his hip. "Okay little man, we'll get that out in no time." Carrying the child into the house from the garage, Booth placed his son on a chair in the kitchen and left the room. Soon reentering the kitchen he held up a needle and smiled, "Daddy's an expert slinter remover so you don't have anything to worry about."

Cautiously, the boy watched his father sit down next to him, take his finger in his big hand and stare at the tip of the finger, "Will it hurt?"

Holding the little finger closer to his eyes, Booth assured the boy, "Nah, I'm really good at this. Even your Mom has me take out her splinters." Gently resting the needle near the splinter, Booth carefully used the tip of the needle to peel away the layer of the skin and flick the splinter out. "There you go." Kissing the tip of the finger, Booth smiled, "All better."

Surprised that is was done so quickly, Henry smiled, "Thanks, Daddy, You the best splinter remover."

Ruffling the small boy's hair, Booth stood up, "Thanks. Since you were so brave you deserve a reward. How about some ice cream?"

Eagerly, the boy sat on his knees in the chair, "With chocolate sprinkles?"

Opening the freezer section of the fridge, Booth chuckled, "Of course, Henry. What's ice cream without chocolate sprinkles?"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	72. Chapter 72

(Frozen)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the living room, Booth stopped and stared at the TV, "Not again."

Amused at Booth's reaction, Brennan patted the cushion next to her, "Yes, again. Come and sit with us."

Resigned, Booth crossed the room, sat down next to Brennan and placed his arm around her shoulder. Leaning over, he placed his mouth near her ear, "How many time do we have to watch 'Frozen' for God's sake? I swear I have the dialogue memorized."

Quietly, Brennan replied, "It's Christine's favorite movie right now. She'll get tired of it sooner or later."

Placing his head on her shoulder, Booth closed his eyes, "Wake me when it's over."

Her hand on his thigh, Brennan squeezed her fingers and whispered, "After the movie is over and Christine is asleep, I thought we might have some adult time."

Curious, Booth asked, "Oh yeah, what do you have in mind?"

Moving her hand further up his thigh, Brennan smiled, "Do you remember that time Tony and Roxie shared that hotel room in Vegas?"

Puzzled, Booth yawned, "Yeah, I remember. I hope you don't want me to fight some giant again. That guy was as big as an ox."

Chuckling, Brennan assured him, "No, I won't make you do that again. I didn't like seeing you get hurt like that. . . . I was thinking about when we stayed in the same hotel room . . . together. You were so close and yet we were so far away from each other. It was ridiculous to share a bed like that."

Now alert, Booth opened his eyes and sat up, "It was ridiculous wasn't it. I wanted to . . ." Glancing at his daughter who was engrossed in the movie, Booth cleared his throat, "Um, well, maybe I can show you later what I really wanted to do instead of just lay there beside you."

Curious, Brennan checked her watch, "We're very good parents, Booth. This is the fourteenth time we've seen this movie. I'm impressed that we're so patient."

Rubbing his hand up and down her thigh, Booth sighed, "We're probably the most patient people that ever lived, Bones. Six years before we . . . um, six years, Bones. We could watch flowers grow we're so patient."

Her eyes on her daughter, Brennan sighed, "But it was worth it wasn't it Booth? You're happy now aren't you?"

Pulling her closer to him, Booth assured her, "I'm very happy, Bones. We're a family. I never thought we'd get here, but we did and I couldn't be happier if I tried."

A feeling of happiness overwhelming her, Brennan sniffed, "I couldn't be happier either."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabble. Thanks


	73. Chapter 73

(Bed)

Thanks for reviewing my story. It is the only way I can tell if you like it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

"We need a new mattress." Rolling on to her side, Brennan continued to complain, "This is mattress is terrible. I can't lay on my side of the bed anymore. I end up rolling into the center."

Amused, Booth turned his head so that he was facing his wife, "I can't imagine why."

Not sure what he meant, Brennan sat up and stared at her partner, "Sarcasm? Why sarcasm? I was merely stating a fact."

Turning on to his side, Booth propped up his head on his hand, "And you don't have any idea why?"

Sniffing in disdain, Brennan glared at him, "No I don't. I paid three thousand dollars for this mattress just so you would wake up in the morning with less pain."

"Aw . . . and don't think I don't appreciate that, but really, you don't know why the mattress is the way it is?" His amusement rising, Booth stared in wonder at the woman he loved.

A sly smile on her lips, Brennan responded, "Perhaps it's because you can't leave me alone during the night and insist on sleeping next to me in the middle of the bed."

Outraged, Booth sat up, "Hey, little Miss Grabby, you're the one who won't leave me alone. Every morning I wake up and what do I find? You glued to me like a leech or something."

Her eyes now squinting at him, Brennan choked, "Me? I do not. I . . . you pull me next to you in your sleep and I stay."

Suspicious, Booth glanced at the middle of the bed and then back at his wife, "Is that really true?"

Her features softening, Brennan smiled, "Yes and I don't mind. It's nice actually. You're very warm and you're holding me makes me feel safe."

Relaxing, Booth laid down and opened his arms towards her. Glad the argument was over, Brennan moved over towards him and laid down so that her head was resting on his shoulder, one arm and one leg draped over his body, "We do need to get a new mattress."

Kissing her, Booth smiled, "Yeah, I guess we do. Hopefully the next one will last longer than four years."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	74. Chapter 74

(Travel)

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"When's Daddy getting home, Mommy?" Holding up her book, Christine scowled, "He promised to read to me before I go to bed."

Running her hand through her child's hair, Brennan smiled, "It takes 55 minutes to travel from where he works to here, Christine. He called me and said he was on the way home and he should be here in ten minutes."

Relieved, the child walked over to the couch and sat down, "Why does Daddy have to work? I want him to stay home."

Henry asleep in his room, Brennan sat down next to her daughter and placed her arm around the child's shoulders, "Daddy doesn't have to work, Honey. He wants to work. He says he's too young to retire. He likes the job he has now and I think I do too."

Curious, Christine asked her mother, "Do you like to work too?"

Honestly, Brennan did like her job, "Yes, I do. I teach forensic anthropology and since I'm the best forensic anthropologist in the world, it's my duty to pass my knowledge on to those who wish to follow in my footsteps. I also write novels that entertain readers, so I'm doing exactly what I want to do. It's important to love the work you do. It's very satisfying."

"Don't you miss working with Daddy?" Rubbing the end of nose, Christine flipped her book open and looked at the picture of the dragon on the first page.

With a slight twinge of sadness, Brennan replied, "Yes I do, but what we did was very time consuming and kept us away from you too much. Our new jobs don't require us to stay away from home for long hours, so your Daddy and I are much happier."

The sound of a car pulling up into the driveway, Christine jumped up and ran to the door, "Oh boy, Daddy's home." Opening the door, she stood in the doorway and watched a car door open and then close, "Oh, it's not Daddy." Waiting, she smiled when her company stepped up onto the porch, "Hi, Grandpa."

Leaning over, Max picked up his granddaughter and kissed her, "Hey Sweetheart, how's my girl?"

Happy to see her grandfather, Christine kissed his cheek, "Daddy is coming home to read to me."

Carefully placing her down, Max laughed, "Well, that sounds great." Closing the door, he followed her into the living room, "Hey Tempe. I thought I'd come over and visit. How's Henry doing? Sleeping through the night yet?"

Surprised to see her father, Brennan stood up, "Not yet? I thought you were in North Carolina."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max replied, "Well, I'm not am I."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued


	75. Chapter 75

(News)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The front door opening, Christine ran to the front of the house as her father entered the living room, "Daddy!"

Leaning over and pulling her up into his arms, Booth kissed the child on her cheek and closed the door, "Are you ready for me to read you your story?"

"Uh huh." Squirming, Christine let her father know she wanted down. Placing the child on her feet, Booth watched as she raced over to the coffee table and grabbed her book, "I'll go get in bed now."

A smile on his lips, Booth called after her, "I'll be there is a minute, Honey." Turning to look at his father-in-law, Booth asked him, "Did you tell her your news yet?"

Surprised, Brennan glanced at her husband and then back at her father, "Tell me what news? What's going on?"

Calmly, Max turned to face his daughter, "I'm going into the hospital on Thursday. It's nothing serious, but it needs to be done so . . . ."

Suddenly afraid, Brennan took a step towards her father, "What are you going into the hospital for, Dad?"

Glancing at his son-in-law and then back at his daughter, Max frowned, "Well . . . um. . . well, I'm going to have my gall-bladder removed. It's no big deal really. The doctor said it's full of stones, so . . . anyway, I'll only be in the hospital overnight."

"Of course you'll stay with us while you recuperate." Her arms folded across her breasts, Brennan informed him, "You can sleep in Christine's room. She can sleep on the day bed in Henry's room."

Surprised at the offer, Max smiled, "That's not necessary, Honey. I can go home after they release me from the hospital."

Shaking her head, Brennan adamantly disagreed, "No Dad. You need someone to monitor your condition while you recover. I don't have any classes right now, so you can stay here."

Clapping his father-in-law on the back, Booth smiled, "Looks like you're staying with us, Max. Give in gracefully, it's easier that way."

"Alright, if you insist," Not expecting this turn of events, Max felt a lump in his throat. Clearing it, he smiled, "I'll try not to be a pain in the ass."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued.


	76. Chapter 76

(Music)

Thanks for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Scanning the listings in juke box in the living room, Max was surprised to find one of his favorite songs in the collection. Punching some buttons, he soon heard 'This Bitter Earth' start to play. A smile breaking out, he moved over to the couch and sat down listening to Dinah Washington's beautiful voice speak of pain and hope.

Lost in the music, he didn't notice his daughter enter the room until she spoke, "Do you need anything Dad?"

His gaze moving to his daughter, Max smiled, "I didn't know you liked Blues."

Glancing at the juke box, Brennan smiled, "Booth and I both love blues and jazz. He also likes rock music so are there are some of that in the collection as well. Booth loves to dance, so when I bought this house, I bought a juke box and filled it with our record collection, well some of the collection. A lot of our records were damaged in our first house, so I had to replace them."

Sad for his daughter, Max frowned, "I'm sorry that you and Booth went through that. It was bad, but . . . well, you guys are doing so well now. You are happy now aren't you?"

Sitting down next to her father, Brennan assured him, "Yes, we are. Booth is training recruits as Quantico and I'm teaching. Neither one of us are doing anything dangerous, so yes. . . I think we are both happy. I know Christine is happier now that we're no longer investigating crimes. Our hours are steadier and she sees us more. Now that we have Henry . . . I think we made the right decision."

Patting her knee, Max smiled, "I'm glad Honey. This is all I ever wanted, for you and Russ to be happy."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	77. Chapter 77

(Experiment)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

His eyes drawn to a girl standing a few feet away from him, Booth was annoyed to find her flirting with him. Uncomfortable, Booth turned his back and continued to talk to his partner, "I think we need to interview Professor Harstock. His office is next door to the victim and he may have been aware of what Josiah Curtis was up to."

The girl apparently frustrated that Booth was no longer looking at her, walked around behind Brennan and started to flirt with the Agent again. His irritation growing, Booth turned to face his partner, placed his hand on her waist and kissed her.

Surprised, Brennan smiled, "Is that young woman the reason for this kiss?"

His eyes flicking towards the young woman in question, Booth saw her stick her tongue out at him and walk away. "Yes, it is. She can't be more that eighteen. She sure as hell shouldn't be flirting with me and most definitely not a crime scene."

Amused, Brennan pecked him on the lips and responded, "Don't worry, Booth. I'll protect you."

Glaring at his wife, Booth claimed, "I can take care of myself thank you very much." Agent Harris, in need of Booth's help, waved at his supervisor and motioned for him to come over to where he was standing. As Booth made his way over to the deceased's office, Brennan turned and marched over to where the flirtatious young woman was standing.

The object of Brennan's ire, writing in a notebook was surprised when Brennan confronted her, "Why are you flirting with Special Agent Booth? It seems inappropriate behavior since he is investing the death of someone and the body is a mere twenty feet from where we are standing."

Closing her notebook, the young woman frowned, "It's not really serious flirting. I'm a psych student and I'm performing an experiment. I wanted to see what his reaction would be when a beautiful woman like me flirted with him. Normally older men appreciate being flirted to especially by younger women. Agent Booth surprised me. He didn't seem to like it at all."

Her gaze moving towards her husband, Brennan assured the young woman, "Agent Booth is happily married to me and although he does enjoy being flirted with, he doesn't like children to flirt with him."

Affronted, the girl glared at Brennan, "I'm a woman not a child."

Amused, Brennan assured her, "If you think it's alright to flirt with older men as part of an experiment at crime scenes then you are definitely a child. You're lack of respect for the victim and the Agents investigating his murder prove that."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabble. Thanks.


	78. Chapter 78

(Entrapment)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Throwing his hands up in the air, Booth bellowed, "It was entrapment and you know it." Furious, he stormed into the living room and sprawled on the couch.

Not sure why her boyfriend was angry, Brennan followed him into the living room and stood near the doorway, "I don't know what that means. . . I mean I know what entrapment means, but I don't understand how that applies here."

"I told you last week that I didn't want to go to the Jeffersonian fund raiser. . . I told you that." His anger not abating, he glared at her, "You agreed. . . So what happens this week, I say I want to go dancing and you said yes. You insisted on driving and I let you." Standing, Booth stalked over to the stereo and flipped it on, jazz filling the room. Turning back towards Brennan, he jammed his fists in his pants pockets. "Where did you take me, huh? Where?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I took you to the Jeffersonian Fund raiser. I don't see how that is entrapment. You wanted to dance and they had a live band at the fund raiser."

His eyes black with anger, Booth snarled, "Entrapment Bones. . . . Entrapment. I had to listen to those damn rich snobs whine about their loses in the stock market and how they had to . . . then, those . . . those pricks had to ogle you and hit on you and . . . I hate going to that fund raiser. Those rich pricks are always trying to get into your pants. Do they give a shit that I'm your boyfriend, hell no! I should have took a cab as soon as I saw what you were up to . . ."

Interrupting him, Brennan pointed out, "Entrapment is the action of luring someone into committing a crime in order to prosecute them for it. I simply took you to some place that had a live band so we could dance. It also allowed me to fulfill a social obligation."

"Semantics?" His anger still bubbling within, Booth shook his head, "Fine, it wasn't entrapment. It was betrayal." Marching over to the front door, he grabbed his keys and left the apartment slamming the door behind him.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Entering the apartment, Booth found Brennan sleeping on the couch. Riddled with guilt, he walked over to the couch and knelt next to his girlfriend. Placing his hand on her side, he woke her up, "You should be in bed. This couch is lumpy and it'll give you a back ache."

Instantly awake, Brennan sat up and stared at Booth, "I'm sorry if you think I betrayed you, Booth. I didn't see any harm in going to the fund raiser. They had a live band and you wanted to dance. It seemed logical to kill two birds with a rock. We could dance and I could make a brief appearance thus fulfilling my contractual obligations. I didn't want to go by myself so . . . anyway I should have been more forthcoming and I can see how you might have thought I was trying to deceive you."

Embarrassed, Booth sat down beside her, "Look I acted like a total jerk a while ago and I'm sorry. I know you're expected to go to those things, but I just hate to see those rich bastards trying to grope you and . . . well, I don't like anyone to touch you but me. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got mad at you. They did have a live band and I guess it was logical to go there. I should have just took you there in the first place, danced a couple of dances and then we could have left. I shouldn't have blown up like that. I'm sorry . . . by the way, its kill two birds with one stone."

Grabbing the lapels of his jacket, Brennan pulled Booth towards her and kissed him, "Does it matter?"

Eagerly returning her kisses, Booth replied, "Not to me. Forgive me?"

Her crystal blue eyes staring at him, Brennan smiled, "Of course, do you forgive me?"

Eager to continue the kisses, Booth assured her, "You didn't do anything for me to forgive Bones. I'm the one that blew it up out of proportion."

Her hands moving around to his back, Brennan kissed him once more, "We do seem to have some issues with communication. We really need to talk to each other."

His lips hovering over hers, Booth complained, "Now?"

Snorting, Brennan assured him, "No . . . not now."

Ooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabble. Thanks.


	79. Chapter 79

(Lunatic)

Sometime in season 3.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

"You're a lunatic, you know that." Furious, Booth shrugged off his jacket and threw it at the entomologist. "Here, it's yours." Stalking from the room, Booth passed Cam on the way out of the Lab, "Someday I'm going to break him into little pieces and throw those pieces in to the garbage disposal. How about that? Huh. . . . don't call me I'll call you."

Not sure what was going on, Cam knew that whatever had happened, Hodgins was in the center of it. Turning, she saw her squint standing in front of his experiments room holding Booth's slimy jacket. Calmly, she walked over to where he was standing and pointed at the jacket, "Okay, what happened?"

Desperately trying to remain serious, Hodgins swallowed and gave her a very insincere look, "Well, Booth wanted to know how the victim could be responsible for his own death and I set up an experiment to show him. Instead of using aqueous hydrofluoric acid, which of course is dangerous and could have killed him and me, I used a harmless glycerin . . . um, I should have warned him to stay back further than I did. . . . If you'll notice I got some of it on me too."

Her eyes darting to the inside of the room, Cam noticed glycerin covering the floor and walls. Turning her attention back to the scientist, she shook her head, "It's no wonder Booth hates you."

Startled, Hodgins asked her, "Booth hates me?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam remarked, "Well not you personally but scientists in general . . . although I'm sure he hates you right now. That jacket you're holding probably cost him $500. He really doesn't skimp on his suits."

A feeling of guilt moving through him, Hodgins frowned, "I'll replace his suit. I can afford it more than he can."

Patting his shoulder and then regretting it, Cam stared at the goo on her hand, "That might be a very good idea. . . . Now clean up that mess."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	80. Chapter 80

(Trapped)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

She was trapped in the garage and she knew it. Jiggling the knob, turning it, pushing on the door had no effect what so ever. Frustrated she sat down on the floor and glared at the door knob, "This isn't fair." Tears falling down her cheeks, she wiped her face on the sleeve of her jacket, "I'm going miss my favorite show." Furious, she called out, "Open the door, Henry you little brat. I'm going to kill you when I get out of here."

Giggling coming from the other side of the door, Christine huffed, "You little brat."

oooooooooo

Entering the living room, Brennan noticed her son sitting on the couch eating from a large bag of Doritos. Concerned, she walked over to the couch and removed the bag from his grasp, "Henry, you know you're not allowed to eat your father's Doritos. He says you lick them and then place the chips back in the bag."

Startled, Henry whined, "Nu uh, I don't do that anymore."

Shaking her head, Brennan asked him, "Where's Christine? She's supposed to be watching you while I work on my book."

Feigning ignorance, Henry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Mommy."

The Doritos forgotten, Brennan searched the house and was unable to find her daughter. Concerned she came back into the living room, "Henry, where is your sister?"

His attention on the cartoon playing on the TV, Henry answered her, "I don't know Mommy."

Leaning over, she picked him up and placed him on her hip, "We're going outside to find her, Henry."

His eyes darting over to the garage door, Henry swallowed, "Are you mad?"

Moving to the front door, Brennan replied, "I'm not angry Henry. I'm concerned."

Afraid to tell her where his sister was, Henry knew that he might be in trouble, if not now then very very soon.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued.


	81. Chapter 81

(Dirt)

This a continuation of chapter 80.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Driving up onto the driveway, Booth stopped his truck in front of the garage and used his remote to open the garage door. Waiting for the door to finish rising, Booth was surprised to see his daughter sitting on the floor near the door leading into the house.

Slowly standing, Christine brushed the seat of her pants and stalked over to the side of the garage where she waited for her father to park his truck.

Relieved to have found her so quickly, Booth pulled out his phone and called his wife, "Hey I found her. She was in the garage." Ending the call, he exited the truck and stood next to it, "Okay, why are you hiding out here? Your mother is worried sick about you. She's been looking for you for the last two hours. She even walked over to the library to see if you were over there."

Embarrassed, the eleven year old ran across the room and threw her arms around his waist, "Henry locked me in here. He wanted Doritos and I told him he couldn't have any. I told him I'd get some popsicles from the freezer out here and when I came in here he locked me in. I couldn't find the remote so I couldn't raise the garage door."

Patting her shoulder, Booth rolled his eyes, "Honey, don't be mad okay? Little brothers can do some really dumb things, believe me I know."

Tearful, Christine released her father and looked down at her pants, "Look at my new pants Daddy. They're filled with dirt. Henry is such a brat."

Rubbing her shoulder, Booth dutifully looked at the light brown blotches on her clothes, "Yeah, well soap will take care of that. They aren't ruined." His gaze moving to the door leading into the house, Booth informed her, "I'm going to get a spare key made for that door and tape it under the work bench. That way if this ever happens again you can get out. You really scared your mother and me. I left work to come help her look for you."

Her cheeks flaming red, Christine huffed, "Is it too late to send Henry back to where he came from?"

Chuckling, Booth patted her shoulder, "I'm afraid so pumpkin. He has a wicked sense of humor and we're just going to have to learn to live with it I guess."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued. Any good?


	82. Chapter 82

(Quake)

This is a continuation of chapters 80 and 81. I hope you like it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Entering the house, Brennan was relieved to see her daughter sitting on the couch next to Booth. Setting Henry down on the floor, she rushed across the living room and pulled her child into her loving embrace, "What were you doing in the garage, Honey?"

Her arms tight around her mother, Christine sniffed, "Henry locked me out there when I went to go get him a Popsicle from the freezer. He wouldn't open the door, Mom. I couldn't find the remote to get the garage door to go up."

Turning to stare at her son, she saw his little shoulders quake. Shaking her head, she released her daughter and walked over to where her son was trembling. "Henry?"

On the verge of tears, Henry grabbed her hand and implored her, "Please don't be mad at me Mommy. It was just a joke."

Booth called out, "Son, you knew your mother was looking for your sister. You scared her and me. That's not funny. Do you understand? That wasn't a joke."

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Henry wailed and ran towards his father. Climbing on the couch, he threw his little arms around his father's neck and cried, "Don't be mad at me Daddy. I love you."

Feeling guilty that he'd raised his voice at his son, Booth hugged him and reassured him, "I love you too, Buddy. It's just that you were mean to your sister and you scared the sh . . . uh you scared your mom and me. You can't do that again. Mommy and me are going to have to come up with a punishment for you. You can't be mean to your sister like that again."

His face hidden in Booth's neck, Henry sobbed, "I won't Daddy. I love you."

Hugging the boy, Booth assured him, "I love you too, Henry."

Rolling her eyes, Christine shook her head, "Oh brother."

Ooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	83. Chapter 83

(Doctor)

A little something for MoreBonesPlz.

A/N: I swear I wrote this before Razztaztic updated 'Roots and Wings' last week.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Stepping into his granddaughter's bedroom, Max found her and Michael Vincent with their shirts off and a stethoscope being held by the boy against her chest. "What are you kids doing?"

Not sure why her grandfather was upset, Christine explained, "We're playing Doctor, Grandpa. Michael Vincent got a stethoscope from his father for his birthday. We're listening to each other's hearts. It's so cool."

A little shocked, Max anxiously asked her, "You . . . you haven't done anything else with the stethoscope have you?"

Curious, Michael Vincent asked him, "Like what? I thought you can only hear heart beats with it."

Blushing, Max shook his head, "Oh, yeah you're right. What was I thinking?" Trying to be nonchalant, the old man advised them, "Better put your shirts back on. Um, you're almost too old to go shirtless, Christine."

Not sure why he said that, Christine looked at Michael and smiled, "Oh, he means that I'm going to get breasts soon."

Giggling Michael Vincent poked Christine in her ribs, "Na uh. You're only nine. My Mommy said she was fourteen before she got breasts."

"Well my Mommy told me that her breasts . . . "

Interrupting her, Max shook his head, "Okay, enough with the breasts. Put your shirt back on before your father comes home and sees you."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Carrying some bags into the kitchen, Booth called out, "Hey everyone I'm home." Placing them on the counter, Booth turned just in time to see his children and Michael Vincent rush down the hallway with Max following slowly behind them. Kneeling, he hugged them as all three threw themselves against his chest. Laughing, he hugged each child and commented, "I hope you three have been having fun today. I know it's a Saturday but that case we're working on is very important. Mom and Jack and Angela will be here as soon as they can be."

Unconcerned, Henry asked, "Did you bring us something to eat?"

Standing, Booth glanced at Max, "I sure did. I have enough Chinese food for all of us for dinner." Opening the fridge door while Max took the food out of the bags and placed the cartons on the counter, Booth commented, "I hope you haven't been giving Max a hard time." Removing a beer from the shelf, he popped the top and took a swig. "So what have you kids been doing today?" Taking another swig, he spewed it back out when Christine replied, "Michael and I have been playing Doctor."

Ooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story.


	84. Chapter 84

(Blood)

This takes place in season 7.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Careful to remove his shirt while Brennan was in the kitchen, Booth wadded the shirt up and stuffed it in his gym bag. The last thing he needed was for her to see the blood on it. Hurriedly pulling on a t-shirt, he moved his hands over the area of his bandaged ribs and realized that if she looked close enough she'd see the outline of the bandage under the shirt. Looking in the mirror, he moved his arm around until he found the right way to cover up the problem spot on the t-shirt. Taking a deep breath, he slowly exhaled and left the room.

Moving into the kitchen, Booth held his arm near his side and placed his free arm around Brennan. Kissing her, he smiled, "So how was your day?"

Curious as to why he was so stiff, Brennan moved her gaze over his body and decided that he was hiding something. Stepping back, she moved her hand under his arm and tried to lift it, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Irritated that she'd figured it out that fast, Booth turned and walked over to the fridge. Opening it, he removed a bottle of water and turned. The look of fear on her face making him feel guilty, Booth placed the water on the counter and held up his t-shirt, "Okay it's just a scratch so don't get all ballistic or anything."

Fear flooding through her, Brennan stepped closer and looked at the bandage, "What happened?"

Lowering his shirt, Booth tried to be nonchalant, "That suspect I was supposed to interview with Harris tried to run when we got there. We chased him and he shot at me. He just nicked the skin. He ruined my brand new shirt though the mother fucker."

Her hands trembling, Brennan shook her head, "Why didn't you call me?"

Aware that he was in trouble, Booth admitted, "Because you're eight months pregnant and I didn't want to scare you. Sue me for trying to protect you."

Furious, Brennan punched him in the shoulder, "Don't you dare treat me like that. I'm your mate and I should have been called. You make me so angry sometimes, Booth. I have a right . . ."

Pulling her into his embrace, Booth hugged her against him, "I'm sorry, Bones. I love you."

Sniffing, Brennan leaned her head against his chest, "I love you too, Booth. Don't you dare do this again."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Any Good?


	85. Chapter 85

(Caress)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

His caress a soothing balm, Brennan tried to relax as he moved the palm of his right hand gently up and down her arm, "It's alright Bones, really. I'll tear down the tree house tomorrow. You won't have to worry about it anymore. I don't want to see you cry like that again, not if I can help it."

Her hand clutching his shirt, Brennan opened her eyes and protested, "Booth, you don't have to tear the tree house down. It's . . . it's alright. It was just an accident, I know that. Henry wasn't being careful and . . . it was just an accident. Please don't tear down the tree house."

Surprised, Booth leaned over and stared into her tear filled eyes, "Bones, you were the one who told me you didn't want the tree house anymore. You demanded . . ."

Shaking her head, Brennan interrupted him, "I misspoke and I'm sorry. Seeing Henry screaming in pain . . . it was very upsetting . . . . The kids love the tree house, Booth. I don't want to deprive them of something they really enjoy. I was upset that's true, but it was just an accident and certainly not the fault of the tree house. Henry is twelve and he's a daredevil. Jumping from the treehouse with a sheet for a parachute was a terrible idea and he knows that now."

His hand still, Booth snorted, "Yeah, a broken leg will usually show you the reality of things. That was a pretty dumb stunt."

"The sight of our little boy on the ground, screaming in agony . . . " Brennan stopped and dashed her hand across her wet lashes, "I was so frightened. I shouldn't have yelled at you and demanded that the tree house be torn down. It wasn't fair to you. You didn't know Henry was going to do what he did. I was just being overly emotional and I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me."

Kissing her lightly on the lips, Booth smiled, "You're allowed to be upset when your son breaks his leg, Bones. You're a great Mom and you had a right to freak out. Believe me, it's normal for parents to freak out."

Certain that she didn't want to be considered normal or average, Brennan sniffed, "I'm not normal, Booth. I'm a scientist and the foremost forensic anthropologist in the world. I should have had better control of my emotions in an emergency."

Shaking his head, Booth protested, "Bones, you aren't a Vulcan. You're allowed to be emotional after seeing your boy screaming in pain. It didn't keep you from calling 911 and making sure he was okay while you waited for the ambulance. You did a great job of helping Henry and keeping our Christine calm. If you got mad at me and the treehouse afterward . . . well we both can take it."

Pulling him closer, Brennan kissed him, "I am sorry I yelled at you. I was secreting copious amounts of adrenaline and unfortunately you were caught in my emotional overload."

His lips brushing her lips, Booth murmured, "Mmm, that's alright. I might be secreting a little adrenaline right now. Want to help me with my overload."

Amused, Brennan kissed him, "I think I can do that, Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	86. Chapter 86

(Puncture)

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Her tongue poking out of her mouth, Christine sat on the ground below her tree house and carefully studied the dead bird in her hand. "Okay Whiskers, this is very bad." Pointing at the puncture wounds on the robin's body, Christine made sure her cat could see what he had done, "You shouldn't have done this. This poor bird is dead and for no good reason. Your food bowl is full and I give you snacks too."

Staring at the bird, the child shook her head, "Now we have to have a funeral and Daddy isn't going to like it because he's been to two funerals this week. You got to quit killing stuff. Mommy says it's natural for you 'cause you're a cat and you're doing what cats do, but Daddy is not happy with you and I'm not either."

The cat unable to hear his master due to his deafness, rubbed his head against her foot and along her leg. Thinking that he was being praised, he was very proud of his hunting skills and the fact that the small human always helped him bury his kill in a timely fashion. Life was good.

Spying his daughter sitting on the ground in the back yard, Booth stepped out of the back doorway and moved across the yard until he was standing beside her, "Whiskers struck again?"

Afraid that her father was angry, Christine stared at the bird, "I didn't mean to let him out of the house, Daddy. He snuck out between my feet when I came outside. Please don't be mad at him for killing the bird. Mommy says it's normal."

Squatting next to his daughter, Booth reached out and scooped Whiskers into his arms. "I'm not mad at the cat, Christine. It's just that he's deaf and it's dangerous for him to be out here. Let's go back inside. There's a game coming on and . . . what?"

Her hands holding up the bird, Christine informed her father, "We have to have a funeral first, Daddy. Will you make a coffin and help me dig a hole?"

Closing his eyes, Booth prayed for patience. Opening them again, he agreed to her plan, "Yes, Sweetheart. Go find Mommy and tell her we're going to have another funeral. Tell her she has to attend." _If I have to then she does too, damn it._ Standing, he handed her the cat, "Take Whiskers back in the house and I'll go make a little coffin for the bird. Meet me at the cemetery in 15 minutes."

Relieved that her father wasn't angry, Christine took the cat into her arms and glanced at the back of the yard where her little animal cemetery was growing. "Thank you Daddy."

Already moving towards the garage with the dead bird in his hand, Booth assured her, "Not a problem Pumpkin."

Ooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	87. Chapter 87

(Ride)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Asleep, Booth was soon awakened when small fingers opened his right eye and a small face came into view. Jerking away, Booth sat up and glared at his four year old son, "What are you doing, Henry?"

Frightened, the boy backed up until his back hit the wall, "I . . . um . . . I . . . "

Realizing that he'd frightened his son, Booth cleared his throat and gave the boy a tired smile, "I'm sorry if I scared you Henry. I was just . . . It's just . . . um . . . please don't try to wake me again like that. You kind of scared me . . . okay? I didn't mean to be mean to you, okay?"

Embarrassed, Henry stared at the toes of his shoes, "I'm sorry Daddy."

Exhausted, Booth moved his legs off the bed and placed his feet solidly on the floor. Motioning for his son to come closer, Booth took his hand and pulled him next to his knee, "It's just that Daddy is a little out of it when I'm asleep and sometimes, not often, but sometimes I . . . uh . . . well, I kind of over react. I don't want to hurt you, so please just yell at me if you want to wake me up, okay?"

Leaning against his father's knee, Henry nodded his head, "Okay, Daddy." His fingers clutching Booth's shirt, the boy glanced around and whined, "Daddy, Mommy had to go to the Lab and Christine and Grandpa took a ride to the store. I didn't want to go, so Grandpa said I could stay as long as I watched TV and I didn't bother you."

Rubbing his eyes, Booth tried to fight the fatigue his body felt after working on a kidnapping case for the last 36 hours. "If you promised to not bother me then why did you, Henry? I'm really tired, Buddy."

His voice starting to whine, Henry pulled on Booth's shirt, "I'm hungry Daddy. I tried to be good and wait for Grandpa to come back home, but I'm really hungry."

His hand on his small son's shoulder, Booth assured him, "It's alright, Henry." Standing, Booth left the bedroom and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Removing some yogurt from the fridge, he lifted off the cap and handed the container and a spoon to his son, "Here you go."

Taking the yogurt, Henry began to eat while he watched his father yawn and roll his shoulders.

Once Booth was satisfied that Henry was okay, he picked up the boy and carried him back to his bedroom. Placing him on the bed, Booth sat down next to him, "Buddy, I really need to get some sleep. I'd like you take a nap until your Grandpa comes home. That way I'll know you're okay and you're not by yourself. He shouldn't have left you like he did. I'm going to talk to him about that and make sure that doesn't happen again."

Handing the partially empty container to Booth, Henry smiled, "Okay."

Finishing the yogurt, Booth placed the empty container on the nightstand and laid down. Closing his eyes, he felt his son move closer and wrap his small arm around his arm, "I'll be real quiet Daddy."

Almost asleep, Booth muttered, "Good, glad to hear it. . . . Henry I'm sorry I scared you. . ."

Listening to his father's steady breathing, Henry hugged his father's arm, "I'll protect you Daddy."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	88. Chapter 88

(Treatment)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

As quietly as possible, Max and Christine entered the house and carried their grocery bags into the kitchen. Scanning the living room, Max noticed that his grandson wasn't on the couch where he was supposed to be. Leaving the kitchen, he checked the main bathroom, the boy's bedroom, Christine's bedroom and out of desperation the garage and the back yard. His heart beating faster, he walked quietly down the hallway and opened the door to his daughter's bedroom and found the object of his search.

Hearing the door open, Henry sat up and waved at his grandfather.

Max, angry that the child was in the room with his father, motioned for him to leave the bed and come to him.

Henry, sliding off the bed, ran over to his grandfather, "Hey Grandpa."

Yanking the boy into the hallway, Max closed the door and pulled him by the hand down the hallway and into the living room. Stopping near the fireplace, Max turned to face Henry, "Why aren't you on the couch where you promised you'd stay. Why were you in your parent's bedroom?"

His eyes flicking over to where Christine was standing, Henry shrugged his shoulders, "I was hungry and I asked Daddy to get me something to eat then he had me take a nap."

His eyes rolling, Max shook his head, "That's just great . . . . Henry, the next time you're going with us to the store no matter what. Your Daddy is probably angry with me right now. That's just great."

Unsure what he did wrong, Henry placed his thumb in his mouth and stared at his grandfather.

Christine, shaking her head, walked passed them and over to her bedroom, "Boy Grandpa, you'll be lucky if he just gives you the silent treatment like he did the last time he was mad at you."

Watching her enter her room, Max called out, "Yeah, thanks."

Oooooooooooooooooo

To be continued (Hey, I have to write about something).


	89. Chapter 89

(Hallucinate)

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Waking, Booth opened his eyes and found Brennan pressed against his side. Moving slowly away, he swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up. Groaning softly, he stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders trying to loosen up his stiff muscles. After a visit to the bathroom, he reentered the bedroom and glanced at his wife to make sure she was still asleep. Quietly, he left the bedroom, closing the bedroom door behind him. The only source of light coming from the kitchen, Booth walked down the dark hallway and into the dimly lit room.

Tired but hungry, he removed a bottle of beer, some Colby cheese, some ham and the mayo from the fridge. Finding the bread, he made a ham and cheese sandwich and carried it and the beer into the living room. The remote on the coffee table, Booth turned on the TV, turned the volume down and flipped channels until he found a delayed game on ESPN.

His sandwich almost gone, Booth was too engrossed in the game to notice that he had company until Brennan sat down beside him. Taking the last bit of his sandwich from his hand, she removed the ham and handed it to her husband and popped the bread and cheese into her mouth, "Thank you."

Amused, Booth popped the ham into his mouth then drank the last of his beer while he watched Brennan finish eating his sandwich, "You're welcome."

Swallowing, Brennan leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, not too bad." Turning the TV off, Booth turned to face his wife, "Henry woke me up and asked for something to eat. After I gave him some yogurt, I made him take a nap with me, that way he wouldn't be alone."

Grimly, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, Dad told me what happened. I told him I wasn't happy that he left Henry here when he went to the store. He's sorry that happened. Henry refused to go the store with him and Max needed to buy some milk for their lunch. I didn't realize that we were out of milk or I'd have gone to the store before I went to the Lab."

"Henry like to scared the hell out of me when he woke me up." Glumly, Booth told her, "I'm pretty sure I scared him too. I didn't mean to, but I know I did. . . . You know sometimes I kind of hallucinate when someone wakes me up. I think I'm somewhere else and . . ."

Her hand on his knee, Brennan assured him, "You're just disoriented Booth. I know sometimes you dream you're in prison or you're a prisoner of war and you have a hard time orienting yourself when you wake up. You aren't dangerous but you can be . . . gruff . . . or leery."

Snorting, Booth shook his head, "Yeah leery, that's not really the word I'd use . . . Anyway, how do you explain to a four year old boy that his Daddy is sometimes looney when he wakes up and . . . "

"Booth, you aren't looney." Her arm around his back, she kissed him, "You can't be held responsible for your actions when you're disoriented like that."

Returning her kiss, Booth stared into her understanding face, "Thanks, Bones. Um . . . I do plan to talk to Max the next time I see him. Henry is four and he should have taken him with him to the store."

Standing, Brennan took Booth's hand in hers and pulled. Standing, Booth smiled and told her, "Okay, enough about Max." Pulling her into his embrace, he kissed her passionately. Once they parted he told her, "I missed you while I was working on that case, at least it's over."

Pulling him down the hallway, Brennan assured him, "I missed you too, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued.


	90. Chapter 90

(Companion)

Thanks for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"I invited Dad over for dinner this Sunday." Pouring coffee into two mugs, she broke the news to Booth, "It's his birthday and I'd like to help him celebrate with the family. I told him he could bring his companion. It's time we met her anyway."

Taking one of the cups from her proffered hand, Booth carried it over to the counter and rapped his knuckles on the counter, "Okay you kids quit fooling around. We have to leave for daycare in fifteen minutes and we're leaving whether you're finished eating or not."

The kids scurrying to finish their pancakes, both of them stuffed their mouths and tried to chew.

Shaking his head, Booth complained, "Let's not choke, okay? Eat smaller bites. You can always take some pancakes with you."

Both children slowed down and smiled as their father shook his head once more, "You two . . ." Turning he complained to his wife, "Bones, I'm kind of pissed at Max right now. I'd rather not have him over to dinner right now."

"Booth, it's been two weeks." Glancing at the clock, Brennan walked over to the counter and poured coffee into two travel mugs, "Don't you think you've been angry long enough?"

Finishing his coffee, Booth grabbed two pancakes, placed some bacon on one and made a pancake sandwich. Placing the left over pancakes and bacon into a storage bag, he placed it in the fridge and took a travel mug from his wife, "There's no time limit when it comes to being angry with someone for doing something stupid especially when it comes to my kids. What I don't understand is why you aren't mad at him."

Helping Henry put his jacket on, Brennan picked up her purse and his backpack. "Because you were home and Max knew that Henry really wasn't alone . . . and because he called me and he apologized to me and to Henry and he said he'll never make the mistake of leaving our children alone again. I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt."

Booth, carrying Christine's backpack over his shoulder and his pancake sandwich in his left hand, opened the front door and shooed his family outside, closing the door behind him, "Okay, maybe two weeks is long enough to keep him away from the kids. The old Rhino can come over, but don't expect me to be nice to him. He may have you snowed, but not me."

Amused at Booth's attitude, Brennan opened the SUV back door and waited for her children to get inside the truck, "That's the spirit, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	91. Chapter 91

(Brick)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Entering his daughter's house, Max stopped and kissed his granddaughter on the cheek, "Hey Honey, we're early."

Her eyes on the beautiful woman following Max into the living room, Christine replied, "That's okay Grandpa, Dad is in the backyard starting the grill."

Placing his arm around his girlfriend, Max smiled, "This is Faye. Faye this is my granddaughter Christine."

Brennan leaving the kitchen, walked over to where her father was and smiled, "Happy birthday, Dad."

"Tempe, thank you for inviting us over for dinner." Pulling Faye closer to him, he introduced her, "Tempe this is Faye . . . Faye this is my daughter, Temperance."

Holding out her hand, Faye beamed, "Your house is so lovely. I love the brick work and I just love the glass walls. It's so . . . um . . . so nice."

"Yes, I know." Turning back to her father, Tempe pointed at the back door, "Booth is outside starting up the grill. Perhaps you should talk to him."

Glumly, Max nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess I better."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Exiting the house, Max made his way over to the barbeque pit where Booth was busy brushing the grills with a wire brush. "Hey Booth."

His attention on the grills, Booth chose to not acknowledge his father-in-law.

Annoyed, Max walked around the pit so that he was facing Booth, "Look, I called you and I apologized. I thought he'd be okay. You were here. It's not like I left him home alone . . . and I was only gone for twenty minutes. How was I to know he'd go and wake you up? How many times do you want me to apologize?"

Placing the now clean grills on the pit, Booth placed the wire brush on a side table and picked up a damp rag to wipe his hands, "He's four Max. You left him alone."

Exasperated, Max slapped his hand on the brick wall surrounding the grill, "Listen dumb ass, I didn't leave him alone. You were home . . . asleep, but you were home."

Throwing the rag on the table, Booth made sure the grills were in place and turned on the propane. "Look . . . you can't leave Henry alone like that. You have to know that. Sure I was in the house . . . passed out from exhaustion. No one was watching my little boy, Max. That's not right. Anything could have happened. Hell, he could have gone outside and . . . and been kidnapped. Don't you get that?"

"I didn't think he'd go outside, Booth. I told him to sit on the couch." Embarrassed, Max folded his arms across his chest, "I know I should have taken him with me. I do get that, okay? Why do you think I've apologized to you two times? I know I screwed up and I know you're mad, but look it won't happen again. From now on, when I'm watching him, I won't let him out of my sight. I promise."

Glancing back at the house, Booth frowned, "I think you're missing a piece of information. I assumed Bones had told you about Henry's little escapade a few weeks ago, but . . ." Seeing Max's questioning look, Booth's suspicions were confirmed. "Henry locked Christine in the garage as a joke and then didn't tell us. Bones spent two hours looking for her. She got worried and she called me. When I came home, I found our daughter in the garage."

Amazed, Max shook his head, "You got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not." Reaching for the platter of meat, he paused, "I took away his TV privileges for two weeks, but Bones said it wasn't enough. He wasn't allowed to have dessert or snacks for four weeks. . . . The whole thing started because he wanted some Doritos and Christine wouldn't let him have any. He licks them and then puts them back in the bag."

His nose scrunched, Max shook his head in disgust, "Ew, why didn't you tell me he does that? When I keep him overnight, he asks for Doritos and I give him some. . . . Oh, no wonder Christine won't eat any from the bag. . . . Say, that's information I think's important, Booth."

The thought of spit covered Doritos making Booth a little nauseous, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, we need to keep you up to date about our little Henry . . . sorry." Removing the wrap covering the platter of steaks and vegetables he was going to grill, Booth placed them on the grill and closed the hood. "If you see he's doing stuff that we need to know, please tell us. I think it would be better for all of us. Bones thinks he has a very high IQ and . . . well, God knows what that little genius brain of his is going to start cooking up in the future."

His gaze moving over to the house, Max cleared his throat, "Got it . . . did you know he sticks his finger in the salad dressing?"

Oooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	92. Chapter 92

(Apparition)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the living room, Christine turned her head towards the fireplace and smiled, "Hey, Buddy."

Startled, Booth jerked his head and stared at his daughter, "Who're you talking to Sweetheart?"

Pointing at the fireplace, the little girl giggled, "Buddy came back for a visit. He said that he's glad that Aunt Angela found his flash drive and printed his book. He really wanted you to see it."

Nervously, Booth licked his lips, "Look, Honey, you need to stop talking to your imaginary friend, okay? He's not there. Ghosts don't really exist. Uncle Sweets is dead, Sweetheart. You have to accept that."

Entering the room, Brennan overheard Booth and nodded her head, "Christine, your father is correct. There is no such thing as apparitions. I know it's fun to pretend that your Uncle Sweets is here visiting you, but he really isn't and you need to accept that fact."

Her hand twirling the hair near her right ear, Christine asked her mother, "Buddy wants to know . . . if he isn't real then how did that woman with the cards know that he left a flash drive in his car with his book on it?"

Pausing to give it some thought, Brennan stared at her husband, shook her head and turned her attention back to her daughter, "It was supposition."

Confused, Christine shook her head, "What's supition?"

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Booth explained, "Avalon just guessed and it was a lucky guess at that. Uncle Sweets is dead and we really need to let him rest, okay?"

Staring at the fireplace, Christine sniffed and waved, "Buddy says that he's going to go now. He doesn't want to upset you . . . He said that he'll see you later. When you come he plans to hug you even though you don't hug things out."

His gaze now glued to the fireplace, Booth swallowed, "Um . . . okay."

Not sure what was going on, Brennan stated, "I don't know what that means."

Still staring at the fireplace, Booth whispered, "You don't want to know."

Ooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Remember in 'The Cinderella in the Cardboard' when Sweets wanted Booth to hug him? "Hey you think maybe we could hug? Like men, of course, it'd be comforting to me." Booth's answer? "No. I don't hug things out." (Unless it's Brennan of course!)


	93. Chapter 93

(Memory)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting beside his hospital bed, Brennan listened to Booth as he murmured in his sleep. The fact that he'd mentioned her name should have been encouraging, but the fact was, he was calling her Bren and he never did that. Well, almost never. He had called her that a few times shortly after his brain surgery a few years ago and that had been the beginning of some very rough months for both of them.

"Bren."

Standing, Brennan leaned over her husband and brushed his hair from damp forehead, "I'm here Booth."

His eyes mere slits, Booth tried to focus on the face in front of him, "I . . . I wasn't sure if you were still here."

A tear sliding down her face, Brennan forced herself to smile, "Where else would I be, Booth?"

Valiantly trying to assure her, Booth moved his hand so that it touched her hip, "I'm going to be okay, Bones . . . really."

Brennan quickly wiped her hand across her cheeks and smiled, "I've told you that more times than I can count Booth. You're already improving. Did you notice that they removed the oxygen mask? You're doing much better."

Surprised, Booth moved his hand and felt around his nose. A genuine smile on his lips, Booth replied, "Thank God, I hated that thing."

Kissing his cheek, Brennan rubbed his arm, "They moved you out of ICU too. You're in a private room."

His eyes darting around the room, he finally turned his gaze back at Brennan. "I had a dream. I think it was a dream. . . . I had it before. . . . Memory is funny, you know. I had this dream a long time ago and . . . it was so real . . . I wanted that dream to be real, but now I'm glad it isn't. I love the life we have now. I love you Bones. That Bren, she was nice, but she wasn't you. Do you understand?"

The love she felt for him was so strong, she felt almost speechless. Clearing her throat, Brennan finally spoke, "I do understand, Booth. I love you too."

His fingers kneading her hip, Booth sighed, "I love you so much, Bones. When I get out of here, I plan to prove it to you over and over again."

Chuckling, Brennan kissed him again, "I can't wait Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	94. Chapter 94

(Slick)

Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Parker's new car in the driveway, Henry rushed out of the front doorway and over to where his brother was standing, "Wow Dude, that is one slick piece of machinery."

Amused, Parker placed his arm around his younger brother's shoulders, "You got that right. It took me three months to decide what options I wanted on this baby, but I finally did and here it is. It's so cherry."

Laughing, Henry moved forward and leaned inside the open window, "Get out of here, I can't believe you got the backup cameras and whoa. . . . No way . . . you got the ultra sound system too? Oh my God, can I drive it?"

A look of horror on his face, Parker shook his head, "Are you crazy? You wrecked the last car you owned. It's a wonder Dad let you drive after that last fiasco."

Anger flashing through him, Henry turned to snarl at his brother, "Hey, that accident was not my fault. That guy ran a red light and he was drunk."

Slyly, Parker pointed out, "Yeah, nice try. You were out past curfew and you weren't where you were supposed to be. The only reason Dad bought you the replacement car is because you need it to get to the University. You are not driving my car. It set me back forty five big ones and my insurance is bat shit crazy high. You are not driving my car no matter how much you beg me. No one is driving my car but me."

Striding across the yard, Booth stopped next to his sons and whistled, "Holy shit. That car is so sweet. . . . Hey, let me drive it around the block." Holding his hand out, Booth waited patiently for his older son to give him the car keys.

His heart beating wildly, Parker swallowed, "Um, Dad . . . um, no, I mean I can't. My insurance only covers me."

Waving his hand, Booth blithely informed him, "That's okay, my insurance will cover it if I have a wreck."

His mouth suddenly dry, Parker shook his head and glanced at his watch, "Oh . . . hey, look at the time. I have to go. I got a . . . I got a thing. Yeah." Quickly, opening the driver's side door, Parker slid in, slammed the door shut, started the engine and hurriedly left.

Snickering, Henry placed his hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide his smile, "Looks like he heard about your accident, Dad."

Disappointed, Booth watched Parker's car until it was no longer in sight. "That's okay, he'll let me drive it sooner or later . . . he better let me drive it sooner or later."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little story.


	95. Chapter 95

(Smell)

A/N: After the "Change in the Game".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

His nose assaulted as he stood near the body, Booth waved his hand in front of his face and tried not to throw up, "Oh my God, what the hell is that smell?"

Amused, Hodgins valiantly squatted next to the body and chuckled, "It's a rotting body, what did you expect?"

Glaring at the entomologist, Booth moved around the body so he was up wind, "I know what a rotting body smells like sport. I've been dealing with them longer than you have. I mean the other smell."

Aware that Booth was in a bad mood and therefore his short fuse was shorter than normal, Cam turned to look at her friend, "We're not sure. We think it might be mercaptan. It's possible our victim works for the gas company."

Not sure what mercaptan was, Booth turned to look at his girlfriend, "Mercaptan?"

Her finger firmly inserted in a hole in the thorax of the victim, Brennan explained, "Gas companies add it to natural gas because it's normally odorless. They want users to be aware if there is a gas leak. The smell does remind one of hydrogen sulfide."

Gagging a little, Booth stepped a few paces back, "Forget that shit, it smells like rotten eggs. This is terrible."

Moving her finger in and out of the hole, Brennan informed him, "I'm pretty sure we can rule this as a homicide."

The combination of the smell and the sight of his partner moving her finger through the meaty hole a little too much for him, Booth turned and walked back towards his SUV, "Got it. I'll go interview the person who found the body. You can continue doing whatever you do with disgusting bodies."

Amused, Hodgins shook his head, "He cracks me up sometimes. You'd think he could handle stuff like this better than that."

Quick to defend her boyfriend, Brennan remarked, "Booth had a migraine last evening. He barely slept last night. Unfortunately after he's had a migraine, strong odors make him nauseous."

Embarrassed, Hodgins blushed and turned his attention towards the body, "Sorry."

Oooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my drabble. Thanks.


	96. Chapter 96

(Writer's Choice – dirty)

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the house from the garage, Booth walked into the living room and was quick to notice small muddy foot prints leading from the front door down the hallway. Trying to contain his anger, he followed the prints to his son's bedroom.

Calmly, he stood in the doorway and watched Henry sitting in the middle of his room with a small mound of mud in front of him. The boy was running his Matchbox wrecker up the side of the mound and stopped it just short of the top where a small mustang was sitting, "Don't worry, I'll rescue you." Placing the Mustang on the attached hook to the wrecker he pulled the wrecker down the mound of mud with the Mustang in tow.

"Henry, what are you doing?" His arms folded across his chest, Booth glared at the mess on the wooden floor.

Startled, Henry looked up and patted the muddy mound. "I'm playing wrecker Daddy."

Annoyed with his son, Booth entered the room and towered over the boy, "Henry, why do you have a bunch of mud on the floor? Your shoes are muddy and so are your clothes. You left muddy foot prints from the front door into here and now I find a pile of mud in your room."

Standing, Henry took off his shoes and smiled, "Oops."

His eyes boring into his son, Booth shook his head, "You can't bring dirt into the house, Henry. Do you know what your mother is going to do when she sees this mess?"

His lips starting to quiver, Henry shook his head, "No, Daddy. What will she do?"

Closing his eyes, Booth fought to be patient with the seven year old boy, "It won't be good, Buddy. . . . Look, we'll clean this mess up before she and Christine get home. You can't bring mud and dirt into the house. That stuff has to stay outside. Do you understand? You're seven years old. I shouldn't have to tell you something like this."

Not really sure why he was in trouble, Henry nodded his head, "It's cold outside Daddy. I wanted to play but it's too cold besides you never said I couldn't bring mud into the house."

A little shocked at the boys' logic, Booth growled, "You have to be kidding me. I never told you could bring an elephant into the house, but I'd hope you have sense to know you can't do that either." Trying to be patient and failing, Booth rubbed his forehead, "Look . . . you have to play with the stuff already in the house. You aren't allowed to bring outside stuff inside the house. Okay? Outside things have to stay outside." Realizing it could have been worse, Booth turned to walk towards the door. Pausing he looked back, "As soon as we clean up this mess, you are going to take a bath."

Appalled, Henry pleaded, "No, Daddy. It's not bath time."

"Sorry, Henry. You're full of mud." Booth noticed the tears staring to slide down his son's cheeks and sighed, "And crying won't help. I'd rather not have to listen to Bones complaining about the mess you made while I was supposed to be watching you. By the way, where did you get the mud?"

Sadly, Henry looked at his small mountain of mud and sighed, "The ground is too hard to make a hole, so I got this from Mrs. Rimmer's garden, next door."

Rolling his eyes, Booth turned and left the room. "Great . . . just great."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	97. Chapter 97

(Writer's choice – secret)

A/N: This is set after the episode 'The Finder'.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

A quick knock on the door telling her that her date had arrived, Brennan nervously moved her hands down the sides of her blouse as she walked across the room. Opening the door, she was surprised to find Walter Sherman standing in the hallway. "Walter, what are you doing here?"

His gaze sweeping over her beautiful body, Walter grinned and leaned a hand against the door frame, "I thought you and I had a connection, so I came by while I was in town to see if you'd like to have dinner with me and then we could have sex."

Surprised, Brennan shook her head, "Although I'm sure that might be a pleasant way to spend the evening, I'm sorry but I can't do that."

Disappointed, Walter removed his hand from the door frame and crossed his arms, "I . . . did I do that wrong? I know you're pretty direct and I thought you would appreciate me not wasting your time with flowery speeches. I can rephrase it."

Amused, Brennan smiled, "I actually appreciate your directness, but I am no longer available. I have recently started a relationship and I'm quite sure he wouldn't appreciate me having sex with you."

Glumly, Walter nodded his head, "It's Booth. I knew it . . . Well, I didn't really know it, but now I do know it. . . . of course you don't have to tell him that you went out with me. It could just be our little secret."

Annoyed, Brennan glared at the strange man, "My relationship with Booth is new and even though we haven't had sex yet, I will not jeopardize that relationship by having sex with you Walter. It would upset him and I will not do that."

The elevator arriving on her floor, the doors slid open and Booth exited the car. The smile on his face quickly turning into a frown, Booth strode rapidly over to Brennan's apartment and snarled, "What the hell are you doing here Walter?"

Unperturbed, Walter placed his hands on his hips and turned to look at Booth, "I dropped by to see if Dr. Brennan would like to go on a date with me, but she told me that you two are dating. Congratulations."

Surprised, Booth responded, "Yeah, thanks."

His gaze returning to Brennan, Walter continued with a wistfullness on his face, "I asked her to have sex with me, but she said you wouldn't like it." Turning he walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button, "You don't know what you're missing Dr. Brennan. I'm really good in the sack and you'd have had a great time." The elevator door opening, Walter entered the car and watched the doors close.

Speechless, Booth watched his enemy enter the elevator and the doors close. Shaking himself, he blurted out, "Son of a bitch."

Placing her hand on her partner's arm, Brennan frowned, "Booth, don't do anything rash. I told him I wasn't interested in having sex with him and that should be the end of it."

His anger palpable, Booth worked to get it under control. Once he thought he was calm enough, Booth turned to face his girlfriend, "Thanks Bones. You ready to go? I thought we might go dancing. I know this great little club with a live band."

Grabbing her purse from the sideboard near the door, Brennan walked into the hallway and pulled the door closed behind her. "I told him we're in a relationship. . . . I wanted him to understand that I wasn't available to have sex with him."

His arms moving around her, Booth hugged her and then kissed her, "The truth is always the best, especially when you're dealing with a psycho like Walter." Kissing her once more, Booth released her, "You're the best, Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Any Good?


	98. Chapter 98

(Writer's choice - Spider)

A/N: I had a few requests for me to write a chapter to explain what was going on in chapter 93, so this is a prequel to that chapter.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

At first he didn't realize he was in trouble. Booth had been cleaning out the garage and had felt a sting on his left wrist. Yanking his arm away from the shelf, he'd immediately spotted the black widow spider. Irritated and just a little afraid, he'd grabbed a broom and killed it.

Not sure if he should worry about the bite, he'd entered the house and found Brennan in the kitchen. "Hey Bones, look at this will ya?"

Placing the dish cloth down on the counter, she'd examined the wound site, "Did you get bit by something?"

Nervously, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, a big black widow spider. At least I think it may have been a black widow. I was cleaning the shelves where I keep my rags and it bit me. I killed it."

Her concern growing, she requested that he sit down while she went to look at the dead spider. After examining the arachnoid she rapidly reentered the house, grabbed her purse from the counter and pulled on Booth's arm. "We have to get to the hospital Booth. This is serious. It's a good thing the children are at Angela's house."

The pain in his wrist starting to get worse, Booth realized she was right and followed her out to the car. Entering her car, he leaned back on the seat and asked her, "Is it that dangerous?"

Starting the car, Brennan backed the car down the driveway, "Yes, Booth. It can be very dangerous. Although fatalities are rare, it can happen. We can't take the risk."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After they'd arrived at the hospital, they'd gone to the Emergency ward and were seated in the waiting room. Soon Booth found the muscles in his arm were starting to spasm and shortly after that he found it difficult to breathe.

Just as he was being called to come back into the examination area, he crashed to the floor. Realizing the severity of the problem, the medical staff quickly whisked him into a cubicle in the back and administered an antivenom and because the spasms and pain were getting worse, he was given Ativan. His blood pressure becoming dangerously high, he was placed in ICU where he was treated for that as well as the breathing difficulty.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Pacing in the waiting area, Brennan was soon joined by Max, "Honey, I came as soon as I could. How is he?"

Relieved to have someone with her, Brennan stepped over to where he was standing and placed her arms around her father. "He was bit by a Black Widow spider. He's having a severe reaction to the bite."

Surprised that Brennan was seeking comfort from him, Max held her against his chest and tried to soothe her. "He's a fighter, Honey. He'll be okay."

Releasing him, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, he is a fighter. He's very strong and . . . he's very strong."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	99. Chapter 99

(Writer's choice – Hockey)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

A knock on the door the last thing he wanted to hear, Booth tore his gaze from the TV and looked at his daughter, "Christine, go answer the door."

Reluctantly, Christine stood up and slowly walked backwards over to the door, her eyes glued to the TV. A knock sounding again, Booth barked, "Christine . . . answer the door."

Irritated that she was being forced to miss some of the hockey game, the girl turned and ran towards the front door. Opening it, she ordered her visitor, "Come in and close the door behind you." Leaving her Uncle to fend for himself, Christine fled back to the living room and threw herself at the couch, landing beside her father who was raptly watching the game.

Sauntering past the kitchen, Hodgins held up his hand and waved it, "Hey, Booth."

His eyes locked on the TV, Booth called out, "Yeah."

Not sure what had Booth's and Christine's attention, Hodgins entered the living room and walked behind the couch. Looking at the television screen, the entomologist sighed, "Hockey."

Her eyes just as anchored to the television as her father, Christine corrected him, "The Stanley Cup."

Rubbing his chin, Hodgins informed them, "Angela and Michael Vincent went to some kid's birthday party and I got bored. I thought you guys might want to go to the movies with me."

Shaking her head, Christine choked, "A movie? No way, Dad and I are watching the Stanley Cup." Poking her father in the side, she prompted him, "Right Dad?"

Not sure what was going on and not caring, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, whatever she said."

Curious, Hodgins moved around the couch and sat down beside his God-daughter, "Where's your Mom and Henry?"

Her irritation growing at all the interruptions, Christine tried to control her temper, "They went to some lecture at the Jeffersonian. . . . Black holes or the Black Sea or something."

The Flyers scoring, Booth stood up and shouted, "Goal . . . yes damn it . . . take that you bastards."

Shocked at the language, Hodgins shook his head, "Booth . . . Booth little ears."

Still not sure what was going on, Booth turned to look at his friend, "What the hell do you want Hodgins? The game is on, go away."

Sniggering, Christine leaned closer to her uncle and whispered loudly, "The swear jar makes a lot of money during hockey season."

Curious, Hodgins laughed, "Who gets the money?"

Her attention moving back on the game, Christine answered him, "Mom of course."

Oooooooooooooooo

Any good?


	100. Chapter 100

(Writer's choice - Love)

A/N: After 'The Hole in the Heart'. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciated them all.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

They'd made love twice before Booth realized that there were three words that needed to be said that he hadn't said yet. Afraid to put too much pressure on his partner, Booth thought about it and realized that even if the words frightened her, they needed to be said anyway.

That evening, Booth met Brennan at her apartment. Carrying a posy of daffodils, he opened the front door and called out, "Hey, Bones, I'm home."

Scrubbing some carrots, Brennan called out to her boyfriend, "I'm in the kitchen, Booth."

Removing his jacket, he laid it across the couch and examined his flowers to make sure they were alright. Nervously running his hand down his tie, he licked his bottom lip and walked across the living room and into the kitchen. Her back towards him, Booth glanced once more at the flowers and cleared his throat, "Um . . . hey, Bones."

Delighted that Booth had left the Hoover at a reasonable hour, Brennan turned and smiled, "I see the meeting finished early."

His heart beating a little faster, Booth moved across the room and held out the flowers to his partner and lover, "Yeah . . . um, these are for you."

Surprised, Brennan took the flowers and inhaled the scent of the small bouquet, "Thank you."

Pleased that she liked them, Booth waited for her to place them in a vase with water, "I'm glad you like them. . . . Bones, I need to say something to you and . . . I just need to say something, okay?"

Worried, the smile disappeared from her face, "Is something wrong? I . . . you're breaking up with me aren't you?"

Appalled, Booth quickly pulled her into his embrace, "What? Where did that come from? No . . . no way, absolutely not. Jesus, Bones . . ."

Relieved, Brennan kissed him and tried to apologize, "I'm sorry, it's just that. . . "

Interrupting her, Booth blurted out, "I love you, Bones. I . . . I just realized that I needed to tell you that. I wanted to tell you that sooner, but I was afraid that it might be too much too soon and . . ."

Her hands grabbing his arms, Brennan yanked him closer and kissed him passionately. Once she was satisfied that he understood that she loved him too, Brennan pulled away from him, "I know you love me, Booth. I've known for quite a while."

Relieved, Booth returned her kiss and smiled, "I just need to say it, Bones. I love you. I plan to tell you that every day for the rest of our lives."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story.

A/N: Well that was chapter 100. I hope you found my little drabbles to be entertaining during this long hiatus. Bones is back baby!


End file.
